The Story of Town Where サクラ Blooms
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: "Nii-san... kau juga menyukainya, 'kan?"/Entah kenapa, Itachi seolah menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih besar./"Aku... aku selalu memaafkan Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura./Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari, story 7 UPDATE!/Read & Review, PLEASE?
1. Prologue

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ**** Blooms**

**.**

**Original Title :**

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari  
**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.  
**

**T-Rated**

**.**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship/Family/Slight Humor**

**.**

**All Stright Pairings**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Canon, Non massacred-Uchiha, Non betrayed-Orochimaru, OC, (i'm trying so hard not to make it) OOC, abal, aneh, dan sejenisnya**

**.**

**Don't like?**

**Then get back to your world!**

**~I've already warned you~**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**.**

Konohagakure. Sebuah desa kecil yang tersohor karena kekuatan para _shinobi_-nya yang di atas rata-rata. Terletak di Negara _Hi, salah_ satu dari lima negara _shinobi_ terbesar. Berbagai klan besar yang terkenal dengan kemampuan khusus berkumpul di desa ini. Jadi tidak heran jika pendapatan per kapita _shinobi_ di desa ini cukup tinggi—dikarenakan para _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ mereka yang berkualitas.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee~!"

"Hn." Seorang cowok dengan model rambut mencuat bak pantat bebek menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya. "Berisik, _Nii-san_!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi membanting pintu kamar adik kesayangannya itu. "Hei, jagoan, _tanjoubi omedetou_. Ayolah, jangan tidur terus. _Kaa-san_ dan _too-san_ menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama."

"_Nii-san_ saja sana." Sasuke mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menajam. "Aku nggak lapar.

"Kau 'kan hari ini ada latihan bersama Naruto dan gadis Haruno itu." Itachi duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke dan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupinya. "Nggak mau kelihatan bodoh saat perutmu keroncongan di depan sang pacar, 'kan?"

"Sakura bukan pacarku, _Nii-san_." Kali ini Sasuke duduk bersila, masih dengan tampang jengkelnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayolah sarapan dulu. Atau mau kugendong?"

"Aku enam belas tahun! Bukan enam tahun!"

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_, anak bungsu dari pasangan suami-istri kepala kepolisian Konoha. Egois, tidak mau kalah, sedikit usil, dan jaim.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Shizune-_senpai_!" Seorang _medic-nin_ muda tampak berlari-lari kecil di koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Sakura?" Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung. "Bukannya kau nggak ada _shift_ untuk hari ini?"

"Memang. Tapi tadi aku bertemu Neji-_san_ dan dia bilang ada beberapa ANBU yang terluka cukup parah ketika menjalankan misi tingkat S di Amegakure. Dan mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Nggak apa-apa, Sakura. Serahkan saja pa—"

"_Iie, iie, _Shizune-_senpai_." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan beberapa _paperwork_ yang seharusnya dikerjakan Tsunade -_shishou_, jadi masalah ini serahkan padaku saja."

Shizune tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengiyakan tawaran _kunoichi_ pink itu, "Baiklah, Sakura._ Ganbatte, ne_! Sampai nanti."

"Hm! Sampai nanti!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Shizune yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik belokan koridor utama.

"Haruno-_san_?" seorang perawat berkacamata oval menegurnya dengan ekspresi panik. "Pasien di ruang ICU 7 membutuhkan antidot ekstra dan kondisinya semakin melemah."

"Maksudmu Yukishiro-_san_?"

"_Hai_. Ini keterangan perkembangannya sejak 2 hari lalu."

Sakura membaca kertas-kertas keterangan perkembangan pasiennya itu dengan teliti. Dahinya berkerut tanda ia sendang mencermati setiap tulisan pada kertas itu. "Beri dia obat penenang dosis rendah. Aku akan ke lab untuk menyempurnakan antidot yang baru dibuat Haruka-_san_ kemarin. Beritahu aku jika kondisinya sudah stabil."

"_Hai, wakarimasu._"

_**Haruno Sakura**_, salah satu _medic-nin_ terbaik asuhan _Hokage_ ke-5, Senju Tsunade. Perfeksionis, bertanggung jawab, sedikit kasar, dan cengeng.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada sebuah pohon di tempat latihan tim 7, menunggu teman-temannya menampakkan wajah ceria mereka.

"Ooiii~! Sasuke-_temeee_~!"

Suara itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Memang tidak lebih cempreng dari 3 tahun terakhir, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Suara dari seorang _shinobi_ seusianya, yang katanya—memiliki kekuatan luar biasa hebat dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. Seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan cengiran khasnya yang selalu bisa membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata pingsan mendadak.

"Hn. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Dobe_." Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga mestinya nggak memanggilku begitu, _Teme_!" Naruto berkacak pinggang dan memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang di sana. "E-eh? Sakura-_chan_ mana?"

"Kupikir dia bersamamu."

"Nggak, kok." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa mungkin lagi ada di rumah sakit, ya? Tapi 'kan dia sudah janji, iya 'kan, _Teme_?"

"Hn iya."

"Akh! Jangan-jangan dia sedang kencan dengan seseorang!"

Hal ini sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan _sharingan_ andalannya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang sebel, sih?" Naruto memicingkan matanya—menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Pokoknya Sakura-_chan_ nggak boleh kencan dengan siapa pun! Kalau aku patah hati gimana—eh? Oii~! Hinataa!"

"N-Na-Naruto-kun..." seorang _kunoichi_ berklan Hyuuga menghampiri dua sahabat itu sambil membawa sekotak _bento_. "A-ak-aku membawakanmu _bento_, k-kalau kau nggak keberatan—"

"Untukku?" Naruto meraih kotak _bento_ yang disodorkan Hinata dengan semangat. "Wahh, kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan! Ayo kita makan sama-sama di sebelah sana."

Naruto, dengan girangnya merangkul Hinata dan berjalan ke areal bebatuan yang lebih sejuk. Sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya bisa meremas jaketnya—menahan diri agar tidak pingsan dengan posisinya saat ini.

Sasuke, terkacangi. _Poor you_.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_, _shinobi_ hiperaktif mirip bule ini adalah anak tunggal dari almarhum _Hokage_ ke-4, Namikaze Minato, dan almarhumah Uzumaki Kushina. Penuh semangat, ceria, optimis, selalu bisa memandang sesuatu secara positif.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"_Sumimasen_," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah laboratorium gelap dan berbau menyengat di daerah barat Konoha.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," terdengar suara mendesis dari dalam lab temaram itu. Suara yang berasal dari sesosok _sannin _yang—mungkin—lebih cocok disebut _mad scientist_—ilmuan gila, Orochimaru. "Masuklah dulu."

"Langsung saja, Orochimaru." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya dan menyandarkan punggungya pada _frame_ pintu. "Ada apa memanggilku? Kau tahu, nggak ada misi bukan berarti aku nggak sibuk—"

"Uchiha, Uchiha, jangan cari masalah dengan mentormu sendiri, oke?" Orochimaru sweatdrop. "Angkuh bukanlah sikap yang terpuji, kau tahu? Kecuali kau sudah bisa melebihi kekuatanku."

"Cih."

"Ayolah, santai saja. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan murid baruku."

"Hn?"

TAP TAP

_There he is._ Seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang sedikit jabrik, dan tatapan mata amethys yang tajam dibalik kacamata ovalnya. Sekilas cowok ini terlihat angkuh dan penuh misteri bagi Sasuke. Namun tanggapan itu pudar tatkala ia memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum ramah pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Namanya Keitaro, Sasuke." Suara Orochimaru memecah keheningan di tempat itu. "Dia salah satu _chuunin _dari Tsuchigakure, dan akan menjadi muridku dalam pengembangan berbagai jurus baru atas dasar kerjasama antar desa _shinobi._"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" nada bicara Sasuke agak kesal. Entah mengapa ia _kurang_ menyukai cowok yang sedang menatapnya bingung ini.

"Karena dia masih baru di Konoha dan aku mau kau menemaninya berkeliling desa sebentar—"

"Aku sibuk." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar, hendak keluar dari laboratorium dingin itu. "Cari orang lain saja—"

"_Konnichiwa~!_" belum sempat Sasuke keluar dari tempat remang-remang itu terdengar suara familiar dari arah luar, menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Sumimasen_, Orochimaru-_sama_," Sakura, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit awut-awutan karena angin, masuk dan langsung membungkukkan badannya di depan Orochimaru. "Tsunade-_shishou_ memanggil anda di kantor _Hokage_ sekarang."

"Aa, pasti tentang Keitaro." Orochimaru beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan melewati ketiga _shinobi_ belia itu, "Dan—Sakura, tolong temani Keitaro berkeliling Konoha, ya. Dia baru saja tiba pagi ini. Terima kasih." Dan sang _sannin _pecinta ular menghilang dari tempat itu—tanpa jejak.

"Ha?" Sakura cengo. Tampaknya otak berukuran jumbonya sedang memproses informasi yang baru saja disampaikan salah satu dari 3 legenda _sannin_ itu.

"_A-ano..._" suara _britone_ yang begitu asing mengusik telinga Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Aku Kuroyama Keitaro, 15 tahun, murid baru Orochimaru-_sama_ dari Tsuchigakure yang direkomendasikan oleh _Hokage_," Keitaro menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya dan tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Sakura, "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"A-a-aa..." Sakura terbata, entah mengapa ia jadi salting. "_Yo-yoroshiku_, Kuroyama-san, aku Haruno Sakura."

"_Souka... _Haruno-san..."

"Nggak, nggak, panggil 'Sakura' saja."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku 'Keitaro'."

"Um, ayo. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu bagaimana kehidupan Konohagakure."

"Tentu."

"_Ore mo iku._"

Ha. Suara itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Uchiha Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas sedang kesal pada _the Keitaro boy_, melipat lengannya di depan dada dan memasang tampang dia-temanku-awas-kalau-berani-macam-macam pada cowok berkacamata itu, mendadak membatalkan kalimat aku-sibuk-nya dan ingin turut serta pada acara _tour de Konoha _antara Sakura dan Keitaro.

Mengapa? Bukankah tadi dia bilang sedang sibuk—bahkan minta agar orang lain yang menemani cowok baru ini berkeliling Konoha? Karena Sakura-kah? Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu hanya perasaan kesal yang semakin parah terhadap _the Keitaro boy _ketika ia berkenalan dengan _kunoichi_ pink itu.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sibuk _ne_, Uchiha-_san_?" Keitaro menelengkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

_**Kuroyama Keitaro**_, usianya yang setahun lebih muda dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan—kecuali tim Gai tentunya—ramah dan kadang tidak peka terhadap keadaan emosional orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Hyuuga Neji. Dan mungkin—akan masuk dalam _'Daftar Cowok Keren'_ Yamanaka Ino, jika gadis _blonde _itu bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri-nasai_, Itachi-_kun_," Uchiha Mikoto menghampiri putera sulungnya yang masih lengkap dengan seragam ANBU-nya itu. "Mandilah dulu. Setelah itu makan malam sama-sama, _ne_? Sasuke sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Itachi memasuki ruang makan sekaligus dapur keluarga itu. Semua anggota rumah utama klan terhormat itu telah menyantap nasi _shitake_ yang dihidangkan Mikoto. Tampak Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga, makan dengan mengutamakan imejnya, bahkan di depan anak dan istrinya. Atau mungkin memang pembawaannya yang kaku sebagai seorang ayah dan suami. Sunyi. Tidak ada yang bicara ketika Itachi masuk dan duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke, dan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"_Kaa-san_ pikir tadi cuma rapat rutin ANBU, tapi sepertinya lama sekali, yaa." Mikoto meletakkan panci _miso_ di atas meja makan. "Kau makan siang _dango_ lagi, Itachi-_kun_?"

"_Iie, Kaa-san_." Itachi menjumput nasi _shitake_ dengan sumpitnya. "_Itadakimasu._"

"Lalu?" kali ini Mikoto membantu menuangkan sup _miso_ ke dalam mangkuk suaminya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku kencan," Itachi menjawab singkat tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya. "...dengan Sakura."

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Sasuke, kunyah pelan-pelan." Mikoto menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada putera bungsunya yang baru saja tersedak secara tiba-tiba setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi. "Sakura? Sakura teman setim Sasuke waktu _genin_ itu?"

Itachi mengangguk dan melirik adiknya sekilas. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"_Kaa-san _nggak pernah tahu kau ada hubungan spesial dengan Sakura." Mikoto melanjutkan sambil sesekali menyeruput sup _miso_-nya.

"Hn. Aku hanya mengajaknya makan di Yakiniku-Q saat bertemu dengannya sepulang rapat. Kupikir itu kencan, karena kami hanya makan berdua." Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, seolah minta persetujuan. "Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Jangan tanya aku." Sasuke menjawab sewot tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi mangkuknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Oh ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu." Itachi melanjutkan. "Kau bilang dia bukan pacarmu."

"Memang bukan."

"Kalau begitu nggak usah memasang tampang jengkel."

"Nggak kok."

Fugaku, yang sedaritadi hanya berkonsentrasi penuh pada makan malamnya, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan kedua puteranya yang sedang berdebat singkat. Sedangkan sang istri, Mikoto, hanya tersenyum penuh arti—mengerti bahwa anak-anaknya kini telah beranjak dewasa.

"Hmmphf..." Itachi hanya tersenyum geli, berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Baginya, meledek adik kesayangannya yang jaim itu merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri. Sasuke sebenarnya anak yang polos, dan egois memang. Tapi sikap jaimnya itu justru menunjukkan kebodohannya di depan sang kakak.

"Hentikan itu, _Nii-san._"

"Iya, iya."

_**Uchiha Itachi**_, kakak kandung Sasuke yang jenius, tampan, berbakat, cerdas, bertanggung jawab, berjiwa pemimpin, lincah, cekatan, dan segala kebaikan di seluruh dunia ada padanya. Satu kata; _perfect_! Cowok yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Sasuke ini divonis menderita _brother complex_ oleh sang _Godaime Hokage_, Senju Tsunade.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pink berantakan—menutupi wajahnya—menangis di taman bermain Konoha, seorang diri. Padahal ia sama halnya dengan anak perempuan seusianya. Seorang anak perempuan dengan impian sederhana—menjadi seorang puteri bergaun indah, dan menikah dengan pangeran berkuda putih, layaknya dongeng yang diceritakan ibunya setiap malam.

Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa semua teman-teman menjauhinya? Kenapa semua teman-teman mengolok-olokkan dahinya yang sedikit lebih lebar? Memangnya itu salah?

Sakura—nama gadis kecil itu, hanya bisa menangis dan berharap kelak impiannya akan jadi kenyataan, dan membuktikan pada teman-teman bahwa ia bisa jadi seperti puteri dalam dongeng.

Namun Ino—seorang sahabat baru, yang menurut Sakura sangat mirip bunga _Cosmos, _menyadarkannya tentang segala hal.

Bahwa Sakura adalah kuncup bunga sakura yang belum mekar. Ia bukannya tidak mekar dengan indah layaknya puteri dalam dongeng yang—mungkin—tidak akan diolok-olok teman-teman. Tapi ia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bersemi, dan mekar dengan indahnya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, Haruno Sakura akan terus mekar, bahkan dalam musim dingin sekalipun.

"_Kapan Sakura akan mekar, Ino?"_

Bukannya Sakura tidak tahu. _She was just letting it flow._

Karena bumi terus berputar, dan waktu terus berjalan. Anak-anak akan tumbuh dewasa. Dan Sakura sadar akan hal itu. Bahwa dunia tidak akan menunggu hati yang bermimpi tentang dongeng klasik seorang puteri dan cintanya.

Karena itu seiring berjalannya waktu, ia tumbuh dan mekar dengan sendirinya. Tanpa mengenal baik buruk cuaca, dan akan terus bersemi, di tempat itu—Konohagakure.

_And this is it. A story of town where 'Sakura' blooms._

_._

_._

"_Hai, aku Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Aku adalah medic-nin terbaik setelah Tsunade-shishou dan Shizune-senpai. And here is the story begins..."_

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Author's Note!**

**Halooo semuaaa~! ****おはようございます～！！****(^0^)/**

**Rei is back, dan kali ini pengen nyoba-nyoba bikin multichapter! Padahal tanggungan ONE SHOT untuk NARUTO : The Series masih banyak. Huaaaa maafkan Reiiii~! Dx**

**Habis masi belom nemu ide sih (==")a**

**Non-Uchiha-massacre, soalnya Rei mesti ngebayangin gimana yaa kalo seandainya Uchiha tu nggak egois, nggak melakukan kudeta. Pasti Sasuke bakal tetep jadi Sasuke kecil yang periang, kayak di episode NARUTO Shippuuden : Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia itu lhoo xD jadi menurutku sikap-sikap Sasuke di atas nggak terlalu OOC, bener gak? (",)a**

**Nah lho, ada OC! Padahal Rei biasanya nggak suka OC lhoo. Ahahaha soalnya 'kan OC nya cowok, jadi nggak papa *ditabokin panci* Yang Rei nggak suka tu OC cewek yang rada lebay kadang (="=) dan karena di sini main pairing nya SasuSaku, jdi si OC bakal jadi saingan Sasu deh. Tapi nggak tau ke depannya kalo berubah jadi OcxSaku xD *digorok SasuSaku FC* **

**Dan di sini cuma prolog nya aja, introducing tokoh utama juga. Yah, namanya juga coba-coba. Jadi kelangsungan fic ini bakal bergantung sama pembaca dan review. Kalo sekiranya menurut readers ini jelek dan nggak layak publish, mau Rei **_**delete**_** aja—biar nggak nyampah ^^"a**

**Tapi kalo masi ada yang bersedia baca dan antusias nya tinggi dan penasaran *apaan sih*, bakal Rei lanjutin deh. xD**

**Nah, akhir kata, R&R please?**

**KEEP or DELETE? **

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a. Andromeda no Rei**


	2. And His Name is Keitaro

"Sasuke, aku masuk," terdengar suara _baritone_ Itachi dari luar kamar Sasuke pagi ini. Pintu berdecit terbuka, menampilkan sosok putera sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto, yang masih lengkap dengan piama abu-abunya dan rambut berantakan.

"Hn. Aku masih ingin tidur, _Nii-san,_" Sasuke duduk bersila di atas kasur, mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap tidak terlalu lebar—menjaga imej Uchiha sepertinya. "Kau nggak bisa ya, bangunin aku agak siangan kalau lagi libur misi begini? Tch."

"Kalau bukan _kaa-san_ yang suruh, aku juga nggak sudi masuk kamar bau gini," Itachi bersandar pada _frame_ pintu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau dipanggil _hokage_ tuh. Penting katanya."

"Hn, nggak penting," Sasuke kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Tadi Sakura yang ke sini dan bilang gitu—" belum selesai Itachi menjelaskan, si bungsu melesat melewati sang kakak—menuju kamar mandi. Itachi melongo melihat tingkah konyol adik kesayangannya itu. "—tapi _kaa-san_ bilang kau masih tidur, jadi Sakura berangkat duluan. Hn." Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat terhenti tadi sebelum akhirnya _sweatdrop_ dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ****Blooms**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 1 :**

**And His Name is Keitaro**

**「名前はケイタロよ」**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Matahari telah memancarkan sinar keemasannya. Penduduk desa Konohagakure—seperti halnya hari-hari biasanya, memulai aktifitas pagi ini. Cerah, tanpa ada semburat awan kelabu di angkasa. Ah, cuaca yang cocok sekali untuk menjalankan misi tingkat A bagi para _shinobi_, atau hanya sekedar berbelanja di pasar tradisional Konoha. Tampak beberapa muda mudi yang sedang libur misi—mungkin—menghabiskan waktu bersantai di taman, dan beberapa anak akademi yang mengisi libur musim panas mereka dengan berlatih beberapa _jutsu _yang diajarkan Iruka-_sensei_.

Ah, semua orang tampak begitu menikmati hari indah ini. Ukiran wajah kelima _hokage_ pun tampak lebih cerah oleh pantulan sinar sang surya.

Namun sepertinya ada kesibukan lain di kantor _hokage_. Gedung pusat pimpinan desa dengan ukiran kanji _Hi_ itu memancarkan suasana yang sedikit lebih tegang. Senju Tsunade, sang _godaime hokage_, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya—bosan. Namun mata coklatnya menatap tajam 3 orang _shinobi_ bergelar _chuunin_ di hadapannya. Bibir merahnya terkatup rapat seolah enggan mengeluarkan ocehan yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Masukkan saja dia ke dalam daftar tahanan khusus di bawah pengawasan ANBU," salah seorang di antara ketiga _chuunin_ itu angkat bicara. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap sang pemimpin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dia bukan tahanan, Sasuke-_kun_," teman perempuannya menjawab pelan. Ia menghela napas berat dan mengusap-usap rambut pink sebahunya. "Ayolah, dia baru seminggu di sini dan sedang berusaha beradaptasi."

"Sakura-_chan_ benar!" kali ini _chuunin_ dengan cengiran rubahnya mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura. "Bisa nggak sih kita nggak berprasangka buruk dulu? _Baa-chan_, aku yakin dia orang baik dan bukan mata-mata!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Naruto." Tsunade membentak si bocah rubah. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi _hokage_-nya, berusaha rileks menghadapi 3 sahabat yang berbeda karakter ini. Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya _hokage_ cantik itu membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Orochimaru?"

"Aa," seorang lelaki paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai salah seorang dari 3 _sannin_ legendaris Konoha menyandarkan punggunya pada tembok di sebelah kiri meja _hokage_. Rambut hitamnya tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari pagi yang merayap masuk melalui jendela lebar di ruangan itu. "Aku setuju dengan Sakura. Sejauh ini belum ada bukti yang cukup signifikan untuk dicurigai."

"Cih," sang Uchiha mendecih pelan.

"Tata krama, Sasuke," Tsunade mengingatkan tingkah Sasuke yang—kadang—kurang sopan terhadap gurunya sendiri.

"_Sou dattebayo, _Sasuke! Dia memang pendiam, tapi sebenarnya menyenangkan, kok," Naruto menghadap sahabat emo-nya itu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kemarin waktu kutraktir di Icharaku dia dengan lahapnya menghabiskan ramen buatan Ayame-_neechan_!"

"Itu hanya asumsimu saja, Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, kau pasti juga akan suka, kok."

"Aku. Memang. Nggak. Suka. Keitaro." Sasuke menanggapi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya dan membuang muka(-nya ke tong sampah terdekat).

"Haa... Baiklah, kurasa kalian bertiga lebih paham tentang hal ini," Tsunade tersenyum menatap Naruto yang mengacungkan jempol dan nyengir kuda. "Tapi aku akan langsung mengambil tindakan tegas jika ditemukan bukti kuat."

"_Hai._"

"Serahkan pada kami, _Baa-chan_!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke..." Tsunade men-_deathglare_ si bungsu Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"_Nanda_?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Anda nggak memberiku misi untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang asing itu, 'kan?"

"Tidak—tentu saja tidak," Tsunade kembali menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi membolak-balik berkas-berkas kusam yang berantakan di atas meja kerjanya itu. "Hanya saja tidak ada misi untukmu hari ini. Semua misi tingkat A dan S sudah kuserahkan pada Neji dan beberapa ANBU—jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Cih."

.

.

"_Ne, _Sakura-_chan,_ kedai Icharaku di sebelah situu~!" rengek Naruto manja. Ia berusaha menarik lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya ke Icharaku Ramen. Namun gagal karena pada kenyataannya kekuatan Sakura memang lebih besar, dan justru ia sendirilah yang ikut terseret Sakura yang terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan rengekan Naruto.

"Berisik, _Dobe,_" Sasuke yang sejak keluar dari kantor _hokage_ hanya diam saja, kini bersuara.

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar, Naruto," Sakura masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Kau mestinya makan makanan yang lebih sehat. Sayur, misalnya."

"Aku nggak bilang begitu," sahut Sasuke.

"Anggap saja kau bilang begitu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa sih, _Teme_?" Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sakura dan berjalan di sebelah kiri Sasuke, menatap cowok _stoic_ itu heran. "Dari tadi sewot saja."

"Aku bilang aku nggak menyukainya—dari awal."

"Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kau mengikuti kami ke apartemennya?"

_Exactly_! Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat cowok berambut unik itu tertegun sejenak. Kenapa? Tentu saja—kenapa? Kenapa dirinya setuju untuk ikut kedua sahabatnya itu untuk mengunjungi _the-Keitaro-boy_ di apartemennya? Bukankah ia tidak sedikit pun menyukai cowok asing asal Tsuchigakure itu? Sasuke sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Yang ia tahu hanya perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyelubungi dirinya jika ia membiarkan Naruto dan Sakura pergi berdua ke tempat itu. Bukan Naruto masalahnya—tentu saja. _But that Keitaro boy_! Oh _damn, he is so annoying_!

Sudah seminggu Keitaro tinggal di Konoha, direkrut sebagai murid Orochimaru dalam kerjasama pengembangan jurus antar desa. Keitaro agak pendiam—mungkin karena memang ia masih asing dengan Konoha dan para _shinobi_-nya. Sekilas ia tampak seperti cowok yang tak memiliki emosi, selalu diam, hanya mau berbicara pada orang-orang tertentu, dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum—bahkan sejak terakhir ia memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura saat di laboratorium Orochimaru.

Ramah. Tentu saja Keitaro ramah. Namun hanya jika orang lain ramah padanya. Sasuke? Lupakan saja. Bahkan sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Sasuke, yang pada dasarnya anak yang cuek dan kaku terhadap orang yang dianggapnya asing, mengabaikannya begitu saja. Di sisi lain, Keitaro merasa tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya, dan justru memperlakukan sang Uchiha dengan sikap yang sama.

Ah, _it's complicated_! Naruto dan Sakura, yang berada dalam posisi netral—hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Mereka memaklumi—mungkin memang Sasuke yang kaku. Atau lebih tepatnya—cemburu? Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Atau mungkin tidak mau mengakui, _ne,_ Sasuke? Kenapa mesti cemburu? _The-Keitaro-boy_ tidak merebut sahabat sekaligus saingannya, Naruto, iya 'kan? Naruto masih sering kok, menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting tentang kehidupannya—tentang bagaimana ia dipuji oleh seorang nenek di Sunagakure, tentang lancarnya misi tingkat A yang ia selesaikan bersama beberapa ANBU, bahkan tentang _kencan __**romantis**_nya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu Sakura? Hei—Sakura bukan pacarnya, 'kan? Kenapa ia harus cemburu? Hak Sakura untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, dan—mungkin—menjalin hubungan khusus—dengan siapa saja.

Khawatir, Sasuke?

Tidak. Alasan rasional untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan bodoh di atas adahal bahwa ia adalah _**teman**_ yang baik. Maka ia punya hak untuk menyeleksi apa dan bagaimana orang yang akan menjadi _penghancur_ kisah roman—eh, ralat—kisah persahabatannya. Ya, itu saja. _Great,_ Sasuke memantapkan hatinya.

"Hn. Cuma ingin tahu keadaannya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto melirik sahabatnya itu memalui ekor matanya dan ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

.

.

Tim 7 minus Kakashi tiba di daerah utara Konoha, tepat di depan kediaman klan Aburame—di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang cukup sepi. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 dan mengetuk pintu apartemen yang ditinggali Keitaro selama berada di Konoha.

Pintu apartemen itu berdecit terbuka dan nampaklah seorang cowok dengan rambut coklat _spiky_ dan mata amethys indah di balik kacamata ovalnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih dengan rompi biru langit ber_chapucho_ dan celana hitam selutut. _Hetai-ate_-nya diikatkan pada lengan kausnya.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura, dan..." Keitaro bergumam tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya, "...Uchiha-san."

"Hei, Keitaro! Kau seharian di rumah saja?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. "Mau ikut mancing di sungai—eh? Sungai?"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung dengan tingkah temannya yang mendadak aneh.

"Sungai, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri—frustasi.

"Iya, kenapa dengan sungai, _baka_?"

"Aku ingat bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu sekarang!"

"Hn, _baka._" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Err... Bahwa kau ada janji dengan—" kata-kata Sakura terputus saat Naruto memotongnya.

"Tentu saja aku ada janji kencan dengan Hinataaa—ups!" Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, keceplosan. "_A-ano..._ Ak-aku..."

"Sejak kapan kau—" saraf di kepala Sakura berkedut, tampak 4 buah siku-siku di jidatnya yang lebar.

"Hi-Hinata sudah menungguku! Aduh, _jya neee_~!" _and with that_, Uzumaki Naruto melompat lincah di atas atap-atap rumah sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, meninggalkan 3 orang _chuunin_ yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Haahh... dasar bodoh..." Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Nah, Keitaro, apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada," Keitaro menjawab asal. Ia menyingkir dari _frame _pintu untuk mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke masuk. "Hanya sedikit bersih-bersih rumah—mungkin."

"Ah, kalau begitu kami akan bantu!" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ya 'kan, Sasuke -_kun_?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi dan hampir tepat di atas kepala—tengah hari. Satu kata yang mampu mewakili suasana siang ini; panas! Suhu pada musim panas memang jauh lebih menyengat dibanding dengan hangatnya musim semi. Namun sepertinya suhu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi seorang _kunoichi_ bermarga Haruno yang kini tengah membersihkan apartemen salah seorang temannya.

"_Oshimai da yo_~!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakangnya. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk rileks sejenak—menghirup aromaterapi yang ia pasang pada pendingin ruangan.

"Sakura..."

Sebuah suara berat sedikit mengusik otot-otot Sakura yang mulai rileks. Ia sempat mengutuk orang yang mencoba mengganggu posisi nyamannya saat ini.

"Yaa...?" Sakura membuka kelopak matanya pelan, menampilkan sepasang bola mata hijau cerah yang mampu menarik perhatian sejumlah _chuunin_ dari desa Amegakure. Bayangan pertama yang tertangkap di retinanya adalah sesosok cowok berambut spiky dengan mata amethys di balik kacamata oval yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, dengan posisi sekitar 30 senti darinya. "Ada apa, Keitaro?"

"Aku membangunkanmu, ya?" Keitaro memundurkan badannya, memberi kesempatan Sakura bangun dan duduk bersandar di sofa. "_Gomen._ Kau capek?"

"Ahaha, nggak kok," Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Aku sudah biasa bersih-bersih begini. Kalau nggak, _kaa-san _bakal marah."

"Souka..."

"Sakura, ini diletakkan di—" Sasuke muncul dari arah dapur dengan kain lap kotor di tangan kiri dan selang _vacum cleaner_ di tangan kanannya, "—mana?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura dan Keitaro sedang duduk di sofa dengan jarak yang cukup membuat saraf di dahinya berkedut. Sakura, dengan peluh yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya terlihat lelah—namun tersirat kepuasan pada matanya. Sedangkan kulit pucat Keitaro tidak berubah kemerahan sedikit pun, padahal cuaca sangat panas dan mereka baru saja selesai beres-beres apartemennya.

"Di gudang belakang, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menelengkan kepalanya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Untung saja Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha sehingga ia—paling tidak—bisa menahan mimisan dan menjaga imej _cool_ di depan orang. Meskipun di suatu tempat di sudut hatinya malah menyuruhnya untuk melompat-lompat girang untuk mengekspresikan betapa senangnya ia. _Eat that,_ Uchiha.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ah, semua ini membuatku sedikit lapar," ucap Sakura sambil menerawang ke langit-langit. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Keitaro, "Kau nggak lapar, Keitaro?"

"Err... Aku..." belum selesai Keitaro menjawab, terdengar bunyi;

_**KROOOKK**_

"Hihihihi..." Sakura cekikikan mendengar perut Keitaro keroncongan. Sedangkan cowok bermata amethys itu hanya tertunduk malu—menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi pucatnya. "Baiklah, baiklah... Kau punya bahan makanan?"

"Nggak banyak," jawab Keitaro pelan. "Hanya beberapa kentang, kubis, dan udang."

"Ah, itu bisa dimanfaatkan, kok!"

"NGGAK!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan Sakura dan Keitaro dengan tampang horor, seolah telah mendengar jeritan kematian yang memilukan. "Jangan, Sakura. Kumohon, jangan masak sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" kening Sakura berkerut mendengar pernyataan teman setimnya itu yang melarangnya untuk masak sendiri. "Sayang, 'kan..."

"Tapi—aku... Maksudku—aku ingin makan di Yakiniku-Q," Sasuke gelagapan, mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Kau juga, iya 'kan, Kuroyama? Aku yang traktir!"

"Keitaro?" pandangan Sakura kini beralih pada Keitaro yang menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Terserah saja," jawabnya asal.

"Bagus—ah, maksudku ayo kita segera ke sana," Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk dua orang di belakangnya. "Aku lapar."

"Kau agak aneh, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sakura. Tentu saja ia aneh—bukan, tapi panik! Bagaimana tidak? Sakura akan masak sendiri dan saat itulah Sasuke tahu indera pengecapnya tidak akan lagi aman. Bukannya ia menghina masakan Sakura. Ia tahu, niat Sakura sebenarnya baik, dengan menambah beberapa tanaman obat-obatan yang baik bagi kesehatan. Perhatian. Sungguh—ia sangat memperhatikan pentingnya kesehatan bagi _shinobi_ seprti mereka. Hanya saja masakan itu tidak bisa disebut makanan yang layak dikonsumsi. Rasanya parah! Semua _rookie 9_ tahu akan hal ini. Bahkan Akamaru tidak mau mengendus aromanya. Dan Sasuke tidak enak hati kalau sampai mengatakan alasan itu pada Sakura. Ia hanya tidak ingin berakhir seperti Kiba yang dengan spontan mengeluh-eluhkan masakan Sakura sehingga harus rawat inap di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu gara-gara mendapat bogem mateng dari _kunoichi_ berambut _bubble gum_ itu.

.

.

.

Bulan Agustus. Musim panas. Festival _Tanabata_.

Semua orang selalu antusias menunggu datangnya saat-saat seperti ini. Libur musim panas yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak akademi, dan misi ringan bagi para _shinobi_. Sebuah kebijakan yang mendapat dukungan luar biasa dari seluruh penduduk Konoha, oleh _godaime hokage_, Senju Tsunade. Wanita berparas cantik yang hobi minum sake ini telah banyak melakukan perubahan yang dianggap menyenangkan bagi penduduk pada umumnya—dan dianggap tidak berguna bagi para tetua Konoha yang sudah keriputan dan bau tanah itu.

"_Tanabata_?"

"Iya! Kau nggak tahu?" Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir pinknya, menatap Keitaro dengan pandangan heran. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya telah digantikan oleh daun-daun hijau segar sejak awal musim panas lalu di taman Konoha, sambil menikmati segelas jus buah dingin yang mereka beli di sebuah kios di daerah pertokoan Konoha.

"_Iie_, nggak pernah," Keitaro menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lalu menyesap jusnya, dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya, "Seperti apa?"

"Festivalnya minggu depan—akhir bulan Agustus," Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Akan ada banyak kembang api, kios-kios makanan, stan permainan, bazar, kuil-kuil akan dihias, dan juga kertas permohonan!"

"Kertas permohonan?"

"Iya. Anak-anak perempuan biasanya akan menuliskan permohonan mereka pada selembar kertas warna-warni lalu menggantungkannya pada pohon bambu. Kau juga bisa menuliskan permohonanmu jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Souka..."

"Tapi Keitaro... Masa kau benar-benar nggak tahu tentang _tanabata_?"

"Aku memang pernah mendengar yang seperti itu di Tsuchigakure." Keitaro diam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Tapi aku nggak terlalu mengerti, jadi aku diam saja di rumah—tidur."

"Kedengarannya seperti Shikamaru," Sakura _sweatdrop_. Ia menyeruput jusnya sampai habis dan menghentikan langkahnya seketika, membuat Keitaro turut berhenti dan memandangnya heran. "Kalau begitu minggu depan kau harus datang!"

"Tapi—aku... err..." Keitaro menundukkan wajahnya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Bagaimana ya..."

"_Doushite_?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah Keitaro yang masih menunduk, "Kita bisa pergi bersama—kalau kau mau! _Ne_?"

"Uchiha-_san _sepertinya nggak menyukaiku," ucap Keitaro pelan. "Mungkin di festival nanti aku nggak akan—"

"Sasuke-_kun_ memang begitu terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya—agak kaku," Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Tapi dia orang baik, kok. Hanya saja agak berbeda memang. Tapi kau tenang saja."

"Hn," Keitaro tersenyum masam menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Setelah membuang gelas bekas jus, mereka duduk di bangku taman yang rindang—sekedar memperhatikan beberapa anak-anak akademi yang sedang berlatih melempar _kunai_.

"Bagaimana penelitian pengembangan jurus baru dengan Orochimaru-_sama_?" Sakura angkat bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh?" Keitaro tertegun sejenak, menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah lapangan, "Baik. Orochimaru-_sama_ mengajariku banyak hal. Dia ilmuan yang jenius."

"Nggak. Dia gila. Hihihihi..." Sakura cekikikan sendiri.

"Hn?"

"Tsunade-_shisou_ yang bilang," Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Jangan dianggap serius. Itu hanya ungkapan."

"Aa."

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mata mereka masih memperhatikan anak-anak akademi yang sedang berlatih. Empat orang anak laki-laki, dan 3 orang anak perempuan—bergiliran melempar masing-masing 2 _kunai_ dan 3 _shuriken_. Anak-anak itu tampak bergembira dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada panas matahari yang begitu menyengat siang itu.

"Sakura—"

Keitaro menghentikan kalimatnya saat dirasakannya sebuah beban perlahan hinggap di bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh pelan. Sakura—tertidur. Wajahnya yang kuning langsat terlihat damai—mata emeraldnya tertutup rapat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan beberapa helai rambut menutupi paras cantiknya.

Keitaro secara tidak langsung menyinggingkan segaris senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga mungil gadis itu.

"Kenapa—kau baik?" ia bergumam sendiri. Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang ia lontarkan pada _kunoichi_ yang sedang tertidur di bahunya saat ini. "Kenapa..."

Raut wajah Keitaro berubah. Senyumnya yang tulus kini berubah menjadi seulas senyum masam, seolah menyesali sesuatu, "...kau begitu percaya padaku?"

Wajah Sakura dan Keitaro begitu dekat. Dari jauh akan terlihat seperti 2 orang yang sedang berciuman. Hal ini membuat pemilik sepasang mata _onyx _yang kelam berubah warna menjadi semerah darah—_sharingan_. Ia mengutuk _the-Keitaro-boy_ dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" sebuah suara bening mengembalikan bola mata Sasuke ke kondisi semula. Yamanaka Ino, berdiri tepat di bawah pohon tempat Sasuke berpijak—menenteng sebuah plastik putih besar berisi roti dan buah. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hn." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis _barbie-like_ itu, Sasuke malah melompat pergi. Dasar Uchiha!

Sedangkan Ino masih terbengong di tempat itu. Otaknya memproses apa yang sekiranya sedang terjadi saat itu. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandangan _sharingan_ Sasuke tadi. Tampak Sakura sedang tertidur pulas, bersandar pada bahu seorang cowok yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Kuroyama Keitaro.

Ino menyeringai.

"Hmm... Musim panas memang panas, ya," ucapnya santai sambil melenggang pergi dari area taman Konoha.

.

.

.

Hari ini bulan purnama menampakkan kemilau cahayanya yang menentramkan. Malam cerah berbintang, sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang sayang jika dilewatkan. Tidak ada awan—hanya ada sang rembulan dan jutaan kerlip bintang dengan latar gradasi warna biru dongker. Sunyi. Sesekali terdengar bunyi jangkrik dan berbagai serangga musim panas lainnya di hampir setiap sudut desa.

Konohagakure, 9.00 pm. Desa sudah tidak lagi terlalu ramai, penduduk menghentikan aktifitas mereka pada malam hari untuk beristirahat. Meski begitu, tampak beberapa kios dan rumah makan yang masih buka dan menerangi beberapa sisi desa dengan cahaya lampion yang indah. Kompleks kediaman klan Inuzuka yang biasanya ramai dengan gonggongan anjing pun kini terlihat sunyi senyap.

Di suatu apartemen sederhana yang terletak di dekat kediaman klan Aburame, terdengar bunyi _shower_ dan keran yang baru saja dimatikan. Kuroyama Keitaro melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, bertelanjang dada dengan handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya dan mengenakan celana _jeans_ yang sedikit basah. Tampak tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut coklatnya yang belum sepunuhnya kering. Ia membuka lemari pendingin—mengambil sebotol jus _pome_, dan menegaknya sampai setengah botol. Ugh—sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sangat sangat sayang dilewatkan oleh setiap gadis normal di seluruh negara _Hi_.

"Katakan saja apa maumu, Uchiha-_san_," ucap Keitaro setelah meletakkan kembali botol jusnya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Ia mendelik ke arah sesosok bayangan yang sedang bersandar pada kusen jendela.

"Hn," bayangan itu menyeringai—tidak menoleh, memandang bulan yang bersinar cemerlang di luar jendela. "Berkunjung, Kuroyama."

"Kau sudah mengunjungiku pagi ini," Keitaro memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah sedikit pun, meski pada kenyataannya ia merasa agak kesal saat ini.

Sosok itu tidak bergeming. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya memandangi bulan, tidak tertarik sedikit pun pada sang tuan rumah sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya itu. Ia hanya sedang menikmati gemerlapnya langit malam ini dan bunyi-bunyi serangga musim panas yang begitu alami—harmoni.

"Kau keberatan?" sosok itu menoleh pelan ke arah Keitaro, menampakkan sepasang _sharingan_ khas klan Uchiha yang penuh ilusi. Keitaro tersentak kaget—tidak bisa menghindari _sharingan_ yang sudah aktif. Tiga titik pada sepasang mata sewarna darah itu berputar pelan, dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

Keitaro terbelalak. Kepalanya mendadak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Otaknya seolah dipaksa untuk memuntahkan segala memori yang tersimpan di dalamnya—berdenyut-denyut tanpa ampun. Sial.

.

.

"_Keitaro-kun, tanjoubi omedetou!"_

"_Kaa-san, ini untukku? Sungguh?"_

"_Tentu saja, sayang..."_

"_Tebak apa yang Too-san bawa?"_

"_Waa... Satu set kunai dan shuriken untuk latihan! Asiiiikk~!"_

"_Nah, jadilah ninja yang hebat, Keitaro."_

"_Keitaro bisa?"_

"_Hm! Itsuka kitto!"_

_._

_._

"_Kaa-san, itu pohon apa?"_

"_Hn? Yang mana, sayang?"_

"_Itu—yang itu!" _

"_Aah... sakura..."_

"_Sakura? Apa pohon sakura sakit? Kenapa semua daunnya berwarna aneh begitu?"_

"_Pohon sakura tidak sakit, Keitaro-kun."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Itu bunganya..."_

"_Bunganya? Sebanyak itu?"_

"_Iya. Keitaro-kun mau lihat?"_

"_Iya, Kaa-san. Ayo!"_

"_Hei—hati-hati..."_

"_Waa... kirei na... tapi kelihatan rapuh ya, Kaa-san."_

"_Karena itu kita nggak boleh merusaknya."_

"_Kena chidori-ku saja pasti sudah hancur."_

"_Nggak boleh, Keitaro-kun. Di tempat tertentu dengan puluhan pohon sakura, orang akan mengadakan hanami setiap musim semi."_

"_Kenapa mesti musim semi?"_

"_Karena sakura hanya mekar pada musim semi."_

_._

_._

"_Too-san, lihat! Lihat! Aku sudah menguasai chidori sepenuhnya!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Sou! Lihat ini!"_

_BBLLLLLTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZ CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP_

"_Ugh—u.. uwaaahh...!"_

"_Keitaro—!"_

"_Hehe... aku nggak pa-pa, Too-san."_

"_Jangan hanya bilang nggak pa-pa."_

"_Tapi—sungguh! Aku bisa, kok! Aku sudah menguasainya—"_

"_Ini bukan soal chidori-nya. Kau bahkan belum menguasai elemen listrik sepenuhnya."_

"_G-gomen..."_

"_Too-san nggak menerima kata maaf seperti itu."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Haahh... Dengar, Nak. Kau baru 6 tahun dan belum waktunya kau main jurus berbahaya seperti chidori. Wakatta ka?"_

"_Demo—aku ingin seperti kaa-san dan too-san!"_

"_Tentu saja. Tapi bukan untuk saat ini."_

_._

_._

"_Lalu kapan?"_

_._

_._

"_Kapan aku akan jadi kuat—seperti too-san dan kaa-san?"_

_._

_._

_**Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau...**_

_._

_._

_**Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya...**_

_._

_._

_ZHRAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH_

_DHUAAAARRR_

"_Kaa-saaaann! Too-saaann~!"_

"_Jangan ke sana, Keitaro-kun!"_

_._

_**Hujan...**_

_._

"_Itu berbahaya!"_

"_Tapi kaa-san dan too-san ada di sana!"_

"_Mereka sedang mempertahankan wilayah! Kau di sini saja!"_

"_Nggak mau! Biarkan aku ikut! Kaa-saaann!"_

"_Keitaro—tenanglah!"_

"_Lepaskan aku! Too-san di sana! Kaa-san juga!"_

"_Keitaro—tolong mengertilah! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga!"_

_._

_**Badai... **_

_._

"_Ini nggak baik! Aku nggak peduli—lepaskan!"_

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja... Tenanglah!"_

"_Nggak! Kumohon—biarkan aku ke sana!"_

"_Keitaro-kun... Mereka sedang berjuang, demi desa kita—demi kau juga..."_

_._

_**Hari itu langit tidak biru layaknya samudera...**_

_._

"_Too-saaaann! Kaa-saaannn!"_

"_Keitaro—berhenti memberontak!"_

"_Nggak, nggak akan! Aku juga ingin bertarung! Aku juga ingin berjuang—!"_

"_Keitaro!"_

"_Keitaro-kun—hentikan! Mereka sedang melindungimu!"_

_._

_**...juga tak secerah mentari**_

_._

_DHUAAAAAAAARRRRR_

"_Too-saaaannn~!"_

_._

_._

_**Suaraku yang lemah, tak terdengar...**_

_._

_._

"_Suatu saat nanti itu kapan, Too-san?"_

"_Aa... itu pertanyaan yang nggak bisa dijawab, Keitaro."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena too-san juga nggak tahu jawabannya."_

"_Kenapa nggak tahu?"_

"_Karena hanya kau yang tahu."_

"_Tapi aku nggak tahu."_

"_Jika saatnya tiba, kau akan tahu."_

"_Hounto? Kenapa too-san sangat yakin?"_

"_Karena kau anak too-san dan kaa-san."_

_._

_._

_**Dengarkan aku—tolong...**_

_._

_._

_DDBUUUUUUMMMMBBB_

"_Kaa-saaaaannn~!"_

_._

_._

_**...kumohon...**_

_._

_._

"_Kaa-san, kenapa sakura hanya mekar pada musim semi?"_

"_Karena di musim semi udaranya nggak terlalu dingin, juga nggak terlalu panas."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Keitaro-kun?"_

"_Iie. Musim semi tahun depan kita ke acara hanami sama too-san, yaa."_

"_Tapi di sini cuma ada satu pohon sakura, Keitaro-kun. Orang-orang nggak akan mengadakan hanami."_

"_Yahh..."_

"_Tapi di suatu desa di negara Api, ada banyak sekali pohon sakura yang akan mekar setiap musim semi."_

"_Semua orang akan datang?"_

"_He'em..."_

"_Kalau begitu nanti kita ke sana saja!"_

"_Baiklah..."_

_._

_._

_**Sekali ini saja, dengarkan suaraku yang lemah ini...**_

_._

_._

"_Berjanjilah kelak Keitaro akan jadi ninja yang kuat."_

_._

"_Jangan lari—hadapi apa yang ada di depanmu."_

_._

"_Cepatlah besar dan jadi kuat..."_

_**...bahwa aku hanya ingin...**_

"_...agar bisa melindungi segala yang berharga bagimu."_

_._

"_Kapan-kapan kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat di mana sakura bermekaran."_

_._

_._

_**...mewujudkan impian kedua orangtuaku**_

_._

_._

"_Kuroyama-san sudah tiada?"_

"_Mereka sudah berjuang sangat keras."_

"_Iya."_

"_Kasihan Keitaro-kun..."_

"_Paling nggak Kuroyama meninggal sebagai pahlawan."_

"_Sou desu ne."_

_._

_._

_**Hujan. Badai. Lagi.**_

_._

_._

"_Keitaro, ayo pulang."_

"_Aku mau di sini."_

"_Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit..."_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_**Awan kelabu. Menangis. Lagi.**_

_._

_._

_Nggak ada yang peduli._

_Nggak berguna._

_._

_._

_**Brengsek...**_

_._

_._

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH~!"

Keitaro ambruk seketika. Keringat dingin bercucuran di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Mata amethys itu terbelalak ngeri. Tatapannya kosong—memancarkan aura horor yang menusuk. Mulutnya menganga kaku dengan liur yang masih menetes. Napasnya memburu tak beraturan.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit ngilu. Entah itu akibat penggunaan kekuatan _sharingan _atau karena bayangan visual yang terbentuk pada _genjutsu _yang ia gunakan. Ia mendecih kesal sebelum akhirnya menonaktifkan _sharingan_-nya.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, menatap Keitaro yang masih tersungkur dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Tidak—Keitaro baik-baik saja. Keitaro ninja yang kuat, dan _genjutsu_ Sasuke tidak akan berakibat fatal padanya. Sasuke sempat cemas, meski perasaan itu langsung hilang begitu saja. Karena tindakannya ini hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan kecil atas rasa kesalnya hari ini.

"Cih, Sial."

.

.

"Ono-_san_, aku duluan, ya!"

"Ah, Haruno-_san_, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Kami sangat tertolong."

"_Do-ita na_. Senang bisa membantu. _Jya ne_~!"

"_Jya_. Hati-hati!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai keluar rumah sakit. Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi _kunoichi_ yang masih 16 tahun—mendapat _shift_ di rumah sakit bahkan sampai lewat jam 10 malam. Tapi rasa kantuk belum juga hinggap pada gadis berkepribadian ganda ini. Mata hijaunya masih berpendar cerah di antara gelapnya suasana malam hari.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di dekat gerbang rumah sakit saat ia melihat seonggok—eh, sesosok manusia yang dikenalnya sedang bersandar pada gerbang, "Sedang apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke menegakkan badannya saat Sakura berjalan menghampirinya. "Menurutmu?"

"A-a-aku mana tahu... Sasuke-_kun,_" jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Hn. Sudah malam."

"La-lalu?"

"Kuantar pulang, deh."

Aha. Mau bilang pengen nemenin Sakura pulang aja lama amat. Bukankah biasanya Uchiha tidak suka basa basi? Tapi Uchiha juga manusia biasa, dan saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang dalam masa puber. _Wakarimasu ka_?

Dan semua orang tahu, bahkan Hatake Kakashi pun mengerti—bahawa tidak ada yang lebih manis dari berjalan di bawah sinar rembulan dan jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di kanvas angkasa pada musim panas, di mana serangga-serangga bernyanyi dengan suara khas mereka untuk menarik perhatian sang betina. Itulah yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh 2 orang personil tim 7. Yang satu membisu tanpa ekspresi, sedang yang satu lagi tersenyum penuh kekaguman menatap lukisan bima sakti. Satu kata; kontras.

Sasuke melirik teman _kunoichi_-nya sekilas melalui ekor matanya. Biasa saja. Tidak ada debaran. _Aneh_, pikir Sasuke. Padahal Naruto pernah menyimpulkan secara sepihak bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Sasuke hanya memberinya satu bogem mentah saat itu, karena memutuskan seenaknya. Ia tidak yakin. Karena seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh Shizune, bahwa pada masa puber seseorang akan tertarik pada lawan jenis dan itu hal normal. Dan Sasuke merasakan hal itu tidak hanya di dekat Sakura, tetapi juga pada beberapa gadis sesusianya yang berparas cantik.

Jadi semua itu tidak istimewa—sama sekali.

"Sudah sampai, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berjalan mendahului dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. "_Arigatou, ne_."

"Hn. Itu saja?" tanya Sasuke—masih dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Apa?" Sakura bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti _mood_ teman setimnya ini yang sering berubah-ubah dan sulit ditebak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon yang signifikan. Tuh 'kan. Dasar Uchiha!

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dan—

**CUP**

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kiri Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu tertunduk malu, "Oyasumi-nasai!" ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku—merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Pipi kirinya terasa agak panas sekarang. Oh _damn_, kau kenapa, Sasuke?

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur pulas, mengarungi alam mimpi mereka—menembus ruang dan waktu. Tapi masih saja ada satu makhluk—sebut saja seorang anak manusia—yang masih terjaga.

Uchiha Sasuke mengganti posisi tidurnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gagal. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu masih saja mengusik jiwanya. Apa-apaan ini? _Stay cool_, Sasuke. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai jenis penggemar cewek yang mengejar-ngejar bahkan menggerayangimu? _And now what_? Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan itu membuat jiwanya tidak tenang semalaman? Hebat.

"Sial."

Sasuke menendang selimutnya asal. _Double bed_-nya sekarang benar-benar berantakan—tidak elit. Sasuke tengkurap. Tidak bisa tidur. Telentang. Tetap tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memiringkan badannya, berputar 50 derajat, dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa tidur dan bahkan menghentikan napasnya, dan tidur untuk selamanya. Tetapi lagi-lagi usahanya gagal.

"_Kuso. Kuso. Kuso_!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Padahal aku mengharapkan_nya_ di bibir."

Owh.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**Story 1**

**~END~

* * *

**

**Author's Note : **

**Uwawawawawaaawwawawaww... aneh yaaa ( = 3=)a**

**Duh, yang di bagian prologue sebelumnya 'disclaimer' gak dicantumin ya? Huaaaaaaaa Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_** jangan bunuh Reeeeeeiiii~! Rei yang salah—lupa ngetiknya! ****馬鹿やろう！！****tapi semua udah pada tau kan kalo NARUTO itu CUMA punyanya Kishimoto Masashi? Ya kan? Ya kan?**

**ごめんなさい！！****pertama kalinya bikin multichap kok malah gini? Jelek dan typo di mana-mana (TT^TT) Aduduhh maafkan Rei yang masih sangat sangat amatir dalam setting canon ini. Rasanya imajinasi Rei jadi lebih jalan cepet kalo pake setting AU. Tapi mau gimana lagi—kerenan canon sih. Sekalian belajar deh! xD**

**Rei ngarepin kritik dan saran yang membanguuunn~! Rei pengen belajar jadi author yang baik, yang profesional seperti senpai-senpai terdahulu! Mohon bantuannya, **_**nee**_**! ****お願い！**

**Aa, di sini konflik emang belum muncul. Tapi uda kerasa dikit-dikit, 'kaaann? (^^') ahahaha jadi lumayan semangat lanjutin fic ini berkat review kemaren. Rei seneeeeng banget lho ada yang mau review! Jadi seperti ****元気のシャーワー ****gimanaa gitu ya.**

**Bales review anonymous duluu~**

**theblacksnow-girl :**

_Iya nih Sasuke cemburuan. Haha... makasih udah R&R, chapter 1 udah update nih. ^^ review lagi? Arigatou gozaimaaasu~_

**Hikari Shinju :**

_Makasihh.. iya ini udah update ^^ review lagi yaa?_

**.id :**

_Salam kenal juga, Mikana.. ^^ Hehe iya ya, Rei juga pengennya sih gitu.. Ugh, Kishimoto-sensei pelit! *ditabok* haha nih udah update chapter 1. Makasih ya ^^ review lagi, ne?_

**El-el :**

_Wah namamu unik ! xD iya nih update. Mind to R&R?_

**Anechan :**

_Yosh! Udah update nih (^0^)/ makasihh... review lagi yaa~_

**Lsa :**

_Eh? Wah kebaca NejiSaku ya? =="ahaha maap itachi nggak muncul chap ini, tapi mungkin chap depan. Makasih udah R&R! Review lagi ya? Ya? xD_

**Yak minna-saaann, makasih banyak udah baca dan special thanks buat yang udah kirim feedback, dan ngefave fic nista Rei \(^0^)/ ****晩座ああいい～！！**

**Hayo siapa yang nggak **_**nosebleed**_** waktu ngebayangin pose sekseh nya Keitaro pas habis mandi? UGYAAAA~! Rei aja sampe melting melting sendiri, hahaha xD *bhuakk* baiklah, forget it (==")**

**Still, Rei ngarepin review berupa krtik, saran, dan sejenisnya sebagai penyemangat buat lanjutin fic ini~ ^^**

**Akhir kata, ****review**_**PLEASE**_**?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a. Andromeda no Rei**


	3. That Mysterious Boy

Rumah Sakit Konoha, sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak seberapa besar, yang sudah berdiri sejak klan Senju membangun Konohagakure pada awal perkembangannya. Di tempat inilah orang-orang dari penjuru desa—mulai dari kalangan penduduk sipil hingga pasukan ninja khusus di bawah bimbingan _Hokage _langsung seperti ANBU pun dirawat jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu kesehatan mereka. Di tempat ini pula para ninja medis dengan kamampuan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi berkumpul mengobati setiap orang yang membutuhkan bantuan perawatan.

"Ugh..."

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Itachi-_niisan_." Seorang _medic-nin_ bermata emerald sedang memfokuskan cakra di telapak tangan kirinya pada bahu kiri seorang pemuda Uchiha yang masih lengkap dengan seragam ANBU-nya. Cahaya kehijauan berpendar indah pada paras cantik _kunoichi _asuhan _Godaime Hokage_ itu. "Nggak bakal lama, kok."

"Hn." Itachi hanya menanggapi perkataan gadis di hadapannya dengan anggukan singkat.

Hening.

Sejenak hanya terdengar suara hentakan kaki orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit, dan celotehan beberapa perawat dan pasien-pasien.

"Sakura..." Itachi mengangkat wajahnya—mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahu kirinya tepat ke arah mata emerald Sakura yang berpendar kehijauan.

"Ya?" Sakura melirik Itachi sekilas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan cakranya pada bahu sang kapten ANBU. Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Ah, Uchiha memang selalu bisa mengatakan hal luar biasa meski dengan menjaga imej _cool _mereka. "Temani aku makan di kedai _dango_, _ne_?"

"E-eh?"

* * *

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ****Blooms**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 2 :**

**That Mysterious Boy**

**「あの怪しいあいつは」**

**.**

**.**

"_Konnichiwa,_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

"Kyaa~! Sasuke-_kun_ memang keren!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun kakkoi desu yo ne~_!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun, _Sasuke-_kun,_ sebelah sini!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_~! Kyaa dia tampan sekali!"

Seorang _shinobi_ berklan Uchiha baru saja memasuki gerbang utama Konohagakure siang ini dan langsung mendapat sambutan _**panas**_ dari para penggemar wanitanya. Sasuke hanya diam saja—tidak balik menyapa mereka, atau sekedar berucap 'hn'. Wajah _stoic_-nya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun tetap saja ia menjadi peringkat pertama dalam _'Daftar Cowok Keren'_ Yamanaka Ino, salah satu _kunoichi_ populer di desa itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut desa—mencari satu warna yang mencolok mata. Satu warna yang menurutnya aneh, namun tak dapat disingkirkan dari otaknya begitu saja. Warna rambut dari seorang _kunoichi_ teman setimnya ketika _genin_, Haruno Sakura.

_And there she is._ Seorang gadis berambut sewarna _bubble gum_ pendek baru saja keluar dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka dengan menggenggam dua tangkai lili putih. Ia mengenakan baju merah maroonnya yang biasa, dipadukan dengan rok biru dongker pendek. Gadis itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di dalam toko sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn, Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri _kunoichi_ pink itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. "_Konnichiwa_!"

"Hn, _konnichiwa_." Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan air mukanya agar tidak berubah. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Sakura mengecup pipi kirinya. Ia belum sempat bertemu dengannya sejak saat itu karena esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali ia harus berangkat misi ke Iwagakure bersama Mitarashi Anko dan Rock Lee. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa misi yang dilalui Sasuke bersama dua _shinobi_ yang super _talkative_ itu? _A mess, I suppose._

Baiklah, lupakan saja. Sasuke tidak ingin mengingat hal apa saja yang ia lakukan selama misi nista manusia-manusia 'unik' itu. Yang ia ingat jelas saat ini adalah sensasi aneh saat seorang gadis, temannya sejak di akademi, mencium pipinya—singkat. Mungkin bagi Hatake Kakashi hal seperti itu merupakan sesuatu yang kelewat biasa saja. Tapi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hal sepele itu manjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Sensasi aneh di pipinya kini muncul lagi. Detak jantungnya sedikit tak beraturan sekarang. Mata _onyx_-nya memperhatikan bibir kemerahan gadis itu, berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana perasaanya malam itu, yang belum tentu akan didapatkannya lagi untuk waktu-waktu berikutnya. Sial.

"Kau baru sampai, Sasuke-_kun_?" suara bening Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bagaimana misinya?"

"Hn, tidak menarik," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ahaha, dasar kau ini." Sakura tertawa renyah sambil menepuk bahu Uchiha bungsu itu. "_Ne,_ kau seharusnya ikut Naruto, Yamato-_taichou_, dan Shikamaru. Mereka berangkat pagi ini. _Shishou_ bilang misinya tingkat S."

"Aku nggak berminat."

"_Are_?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Baru saja Sasuke mengeluhkan misinya membosankan dan sekarang ia malah bilang tidak berminat dengan misi tingkat S. Uchiha memang membingungkan.

"Hn. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ah, ke apartemen Keitaro."

"Bocah itu sakit?"

"Nggak juga, sih." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya memperhatikan dua tangkai lili di tangannya—seolah ada hal menarik di situ. "Tapi beberapa hari ini dia agak aneh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tahu?"

"Nggak." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap mata emerald Sakura yang seolah mengintrogasi. Ia tidak suka hal itu. Jikalaupun Keitaro sakit, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. _Cih, memang dasar lemah_, pikirnya.

Namun itu tidak berarti Sasuke tidak gelisah. Cowok berambut unik ini sempat setidaknya selama beberapa saat memikirkan Keitaro. Ia tidak merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Mungkin hanya sebuah kekhawatiran kecil akibat tindakannya yang tiba-tiba malam itu. Sasuke, di sisi lain, terlalu malu untuk menceritakan peristiwa itu pada Sakura, atau setidaknya pada Naruto. Karena pada dasarnya, alasan utama ia mendatangi _the-Keitaro-boy_ malam itu hanyalah pelampiasan rasa kesalnya yang tak terdefinisikan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Orochimaru-_sama_ bilang sejak hari pertama kau berangkat misi, Keitaro nggak datang ke laboratoriumnya selama dua hari." Kata-kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke atas kejadian malam itu. "Tapi setelah itu dia sudah baikan, kok. Hanya saja..."

"...?"

"Ah, hanya saja dia jadi jarang bicara." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya—menerawang langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan. "Maksudku... Keitaro memang pendiam. Tapi dia jadi jauh lebih diam daripada biasanya."

"Hn, kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Sasuke reflek.

"Eh, a-aku..."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ibunya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya, bingung pada nada bicara Sasuke yang menjadi agak sarkastik kali ini. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hn." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah membuang mukanya—kesal.

"Keitaro itu... misterius, memang."

"..."

"Memangnya salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Nggak. Lakukan sesukamu." Itu kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan daun-daun kering yang beterbangan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sasuke memang begitu—suka seenaknya sendiri dan sangat sulit menerima orang yang sejak awal tidak disukainya. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak punya alasan yang cukup rasional untuk selalu bersikap menyebalkan setiap kali gadis itu memberikan perhatian lebih pada Keitaro. Sakura yang terlalu polos atau memang pikiran anak laki-laki yang sangat sulit dimengerti?

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"_Konnichiwaaa~_!_"_

Haruno Sakura sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan sebuah pintu apartemen sederhana di daerah utara Konoha. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Keitaro, aku masuk yaa," ucap Sakura sambil seenaknya membuka pintu apartemen Keitaro yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Perabot di ruang tengah dan dapur masih rapih. Sakura menepuk dahinya yang selebar lapangan latihan tim tujuh itu, seakan menyadari satu hal penting. Lab Orochimaru, tentu saja. Keitaro pasti masih di tempat remang-remang itu dan biasanya akan pulang menjelang malam.

Sakura mengambil sebuah vas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air dingin, kemudian memasukkan dua tangkai lili yang dibelinya di Toko Bunga Yamanaka tadi. Ia meletakkan vas itu di atas sebuah meja kecil dekat jendela. _Kunoichi_ berkepribadian ganda itu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar, dan kedua bola mata emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Sebuah buku dongeng dengan sampul coklat yang sudah lusuh.

Sakura baru pertama kali melihat buku itu—bahkan sejak ia dan Sasuke membantu membersihkan apartemen itu beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah buku tua yang cukup tebal untuk ukuran buku dongeng anak-anak. Ia membolak-balik buku itu kemudian membuka lembaran-lembaran kertasnya yang sudah menguning.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

BRAAAKK

Suara berat di belakang Sakura mengagetkannya, hingga ia menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya. "Eh? Keitaro, kau sudah pulang..."

Keitaro tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada buku dongeng yang tergeletak di lantai—yang tanpa sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Sakura saat ia tersentak kaget.

"Ah, _gomen, ne_. Aku..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia hendak memungut buku lusuh yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Ada selembar foto usang yang terselip di anatara halamannya. Ia memungut buku itu dan memperhatikan foto lama itu. "Ini—"

"Jangan." Keitaro merebut foto usang itu sedikit kasar dari tangan Sakura. Ia melihat foto itu sejenak lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menundukkan kepalanya—seolah tidak ingin ekspresinya saat ini dilihat oleh _kunoichi_ di hadapannya itu. "_G-gomen._"

"_Daijoubu da ne_," Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Ayah dan ibu?"

Keitaro mendongak, menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian mengangguk lemah. Ia menaikkan kacamata ovalnya yang sedikit melorot—masih tidak berani memandang _medic-nin_ berambut pink itu.

Hening.

"_Ne,_ kalau ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu..." Sakura mendekati Keitaro selangkah, mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. "...jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku."

Sekali lagi Keitaro hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Berbagai emosi tercampur di dalam bola mata amethys di balik kacamata itu. Pandangan mereka beradu—emerald dan amethys.

.

.

.

"_Kapan-kapan kita akan ke suatu tempat di mana sakura bermekaran..."_

.

.

"Ugh." Keitaro memutuskan kontak mata mereka pertama kali. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Keitaro? Kau nggak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

"_Kau akan jadi ninja yang kuat suatu saat nanti..."_

_._

_._

"_Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian?"_

.

.

"Keitaro?" Sakura panik. Ia memegangi kepala Keitaro yang hanya mengaduh tak jelas. "Keitaro, kau kenapa?"

.

.

"_Suatu tempat di Negara Api..."_

.

.

"Keitaro!"

"Ugh..." Keitaro berusaha sekuat tenaga menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut yang bergetar—menahan rasa sakit yang mendadak menyerang kepalnya. Ia membuka mata amethys-nya, berusaha melihat sekelilingnya...

.

.

.

"_Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya..."_

.

.

... dan yang ia lihat hanyalah, sepasang mata emerald, pipi sewarna porselen, rambut pink, serta bibir kemerahan yang menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Wajah itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

"_Tahun depan, kita akan pergi ke acara hanami..."_

.

.

Sebentuk ekspresi wajah yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya—itulah yang Keitaro dapat lihat dengan jelas sebelum pandangannya mengabur dan berubah putih sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san, kenapa sakura hanya mekar pada musim semi?"_

.

.

.

Keitaro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia bangun dari pembaringannya, menatap bulan sabit yang bersinar di luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Sudah malam rupanya. Ah, Keitaro ingat sekarang. Tadi ia baru saja pulang dari laboratorium Orochimaru dan mendadak kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Tapi sejak kapan ia merangkak menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan diri? Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?

Lamunan Keitaro buyar ketika ia mendengar senandung kecil dari arah dapurnya. _He couldn't tell it_. Siapa yang malam-malam begini sedang bersenandung ria di dapurnya? Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa? Keitaro turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju dapur, mencari tahu siapa orang asing yang berada di apartemennya saat ini.

CKLEK

"Ah, Keitaro?" Sakura menolehkan wajahnya saat Keitaro membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Sakura?" Keitaro melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci. "Sebentar ya, supnya sebentar lagi masak, kok."

"Sup apa?"

"Sup _miso_ biasa. Tapi kutambahkan sedikit obat-obatan herbal, jadi kau bisa cepat sembuh."

"Aku sakit?"

"Err... nggak juga, hanya saja kau mengalami gejala yang seharusnya terjadi akibat efek jurus ilusi." Sakura melanjutkan sambil terus mengaduk supnya. "Kau kena _genjutsu_ akhir-akhir ini?"

Keitaro menundukkan kepalanya, diam sejenak. "Aku nggak ingat."

"Baiklah, _daijoubu yo_. Jangan dipaksakan." Sakura menuangkan supnya ke dalam mangkuk dan meletakkannya di meja makan. "Duduk dan makanlah."

Keitaro menurut, menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya. Ia memperhatikan sup yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap itu. Sekilas, sup _miso_ itu terlihat biasa saja—tidak berbeda dengan sup _miso_ pada umumnya. Keitaro akhirnya mencicipi sesendok sup panas itu dan berhenti sejenak, tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Rasanya aneh," jawab Keitaro polos. Akan tetapi ia masih terus menyeruput sup itu sampai habis.

"E-ehh? Be-benarkah?" Sakura gelagapan, merasa tidak enak hati telah menghidangkan masakan aneh kepada orang lain. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke selalu melarangnya memasak sendiri tempo hari. "Keitaro... kenapa dihabiskaaann~? Aduh..."

Keitaro menegak habis air mineral yang sudah disediakan Sakura sebelumnya. "Sayang. Kau 'kan sudah membuatnya."

"Ta-tapi 'kan..."

"Karena kau memasukkan obat-obatan herbal, agar aku cepat sembuh."

"...?"

"_Arigatou_..."

Keitaro tersenyum tulus. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi sedikit lebih lega saat ini. Masakan Sakura memang tidak enak. Tapi paling tidak, ia telah membuatnya dengan setulus hati—menambahkan obat-obatan herbal dengan maksud baik.

Ia tahu, ia ingat sekarang. Sakuralah yang tadi membaringkannya di tempat tidur, yang mengalirkan cakra hangat sehingga kondisinya bisa pulih kembali. Sakuralah yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum pingsan, wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi cemas yang luar biasa. Ekspresi yang ia ingat, sama seperti yang selalu ditunjukkan ibunya setiap kali ia sakit saat kecil dulu.

.

_Saat itu kaa-san akan tersenyum masam, dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku selalu percaya bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi waktu itu..._

_Saat awan kelabu itu datang, saat badai menyerang..._

_Aku tahu, aku sudah tahu..._

_...bahwa saat itu tidak ada kata 'baik-baik saja'..._

.

"Keitaro?"

"Ya?" Keitaro tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Jangan melamun terus. Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja. _Ne_?"

Keitaro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lurus Sakura yang sudah akan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, nggak cerita juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau bisa membagi deritamu dengan orang lain, iya 'kan?"

"..."

.

.

.

"_**Kau akan dikirim ke Negara Api, ke Konohagakure."**_

.

.

"_**Kuroyama!"**_

.

.

"_**Konoha?"**_

.

.

"_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"**_

.

.

.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. _Ne,_ jangan lupa minum obat yang sudah kusediakan di meja di kamarmu, dan..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, menoleh pada Keitaro yang masih diam di posisinya. "...istirahatlah yang cukup. _Oyasumi_!"

BLAM

Hening.

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Tidak ubahnya dengan tempat tinggalnya di Tsuchigakure. Sepi. Terlalu sunyi. Padahal baru saja ada yang menemaninya makan malam, meski hanya sesaat. Mungkin ia memang sedikit kecewa saat Sakura mengucapkan kata aku-harus-pergi-nya tadi, dan berharap ia akan menemaninya lebih lama lagi. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Entah mengapa _mood_-nya selalu jelek sejak serangan _sharingan_ Sasuke beberapa hari lalu.

Keitaro beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan berjalan terseok-seok kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeranjang penuh pil berbentuk bola bekel berwarna coklat pekat di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, dengan secarik kertas yang terselip di bawahnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu. Sebuah memo.

_**Ne, Keitaro!**_

_**Ini pil penambah stamina. Cakramu akan kembali normal setelah makan ini.**_

_**Rasanya memang sedikit aneh, tapi ini benar-benar bermanfaat, kok!**_

_**Dimakan yaa~**_

_**Cepat sembuh (^^)/**_

_**-sakura-**_

Secara tidak sadar, sudut bibir Keitaro sedikit terangkat. Ia menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap bulan purnama yang pendaran cahayanya menerobos masuk kamar gelap itu. Bulan sabit yang terang, seolah tersenyum geli menanggapi apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Bulan yang tidak pernah sendirian ketika langit cerah. Bulan yang dengan agungnya menyinari gelapnya bumi saat kanvas gelap malam terbuka.

"_Kaa-san, too-san_..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

"..._genki desu yo ne_?"

.

.

"_Ore ha... genki da."_

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Malam masih belum terlalu larut. Sakura berlari-lari kecil menyusuri daerah pertokoan Konoha. Memperhatikan setiap kedai dan toko-toko kecil yang dilaluinya. Beberapa toko ada yang sudah tutup meski waktu belum menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Ah," Sakura menarik napas lega melihat orang yang sedang dicarinya saat ini sudah tiba di tempat mereka janji akan bertemu. Seseorang dengan kaus berleher setinggi dagu khas salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha, Uchiha. "Itachi-_niisan_!"

Itachi menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang begitu pelit diberikan oleh anggota laki-laki klan Uchiha. Ia menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi disandarkan pada _frame_ pintu masuk kedai _dango_, saat dilihatnya Sakura sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau telat," katanya pelan.

"_Go-gomen-nasai... _hosh... _ne... _hosh..." Sakura terengah-engah. "Tadi masih membuat obat dan makan malam untuk Keitaro... hosh..."

"Keitaro?"

"Iya. Kuroyama Keitaro." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Murid baru Orochimaru-_sama_ yang dari Tsuchigakure itu. Tadi dia pingsan."

"Kau menungguinya sampai sadar?"

"_Hai_." Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Sudah kewajibanku menyembuhkan orang-orang sampai mereka kembali sehat."

"Aa, _medic-nin_ yang bertanggung jawab," ucap Itachi seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura yang hanya setinggi dagunya.

"Ahahaha, _arigatou_." Sakura tersipu malu. "Semua berkat Tsunade-_shishou_."

"Hn. _Souka..._" Itachi diam sejenak, seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Pantas saja Sasuke ngambek."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke ngambek, Sakura..." Itachi mengulangi ucapannya dan menghela napas berat.

"_D-doushite_?"

"_Wakaranai yo_," Itachi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mendongak menatap langit yang terukir indah dengan jutaan bintang dan bulan sabit. "Anak itu memang susah ditebak."

"Hmmh... begitu..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nggak usah dipikirkan," ucap Itachi sembari merangkul pundak gadis bermata emerald itu. "Ayolah, aku lapar dan ingin makan _dango_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak pesan duluan saja tadi, Itachi-_niisan_..."

"Aku 'kan ingin makan denganmu, _baka_."

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar Itachi memanggilnya '_baka'_. Sekarang ia merasa Itachi dan Sasuke, secara psikis tidak jauh berbeda. Dasar Uchiha.

"Makanya..."

"Hm?"

"...kau yang traktir. Hn."

"E-eeehhh~?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur, 'kan? Aku masuk, ya."

"_Nii-san_, apa-apaan sih kau?" Sasuke menggerutu ketika Itachi dengan seenaknya masuk daerah pribadinya dan mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Ayolah jangan cemberut gitu, aku cuma mau cerita," jawab Itachi sambil duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke.

"Nggak butuh!" Sasuke membuang muka—sewot. Sejak pulang misi dan bertemu Sakura siang ini _mood_-nya jadi jelek. "Aku bukan gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun yang masih harus mendengarkan cerita dongeng sebelum tidur."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku akan mendongeng?"

"Tch."

"Aku tadi kencan dengan Sakura—lagi."

Saraf di pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Ia melirik kakaknya yang jenius itu memalui ekor matanya. "Lalu?"

"_Yare yare..._" Itachi mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, _Otouto_."

"Tch. Keluar, _Nii-san_. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau iri, ya?"

"Iri? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudahlah, _nii-san _mengganggu. Pergi sana."

"Itachi-_kun_?" Uchiha Mikoto muncul di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya menceritakan dongeng pada Sasuke, _Kaa-san_," jawab Itachi santai.

"Tukang bohong," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sana kembali ke kamarmu dan cepat tidur." Mikoto menarik lengan Itachi dan sedikit mendorongnya ke luar kamar. "Kau juga, Sasuke."

"Hn_._" Sasuke membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Sedikit bersyukur karena ibunya datang dan menyelamatkannya dari cerita bodoh Itachi tentang kencannya dengan Sakura, yang mungkin akan membuat Saske semakin kesal. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa lebih cerdas dari Itachi—bahkan dalam hal sepele begini.

"_Oyasumi-nasai,"_ ucap Mikoto sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke pelan.

"_Oyasumi."_

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**Story 2**

**~END~

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

**Yak ****こんにちわ、みんなさああ案～！****! Rei balik lagi (^0^)/ Akhirnya chapter 2 kelar juga. Fiuhhh... (~_~)a **

***ngelirik jam* OMG jam 00.40 pagi! Padahal isinya dikit gini. Haduuu Rei lagi buntu ide nih, makanya jadi Cuma segini. Maaf yaa semuanyaa... m(_ _)m**

**Humor nya dikit parah ya? Aduduh rei emang nggak jago bikin humor (==")a eh tapi ini fic genre nya emang Cuma **_**slight humor**_** sih, jadi humor mungkin gak bakal selalu muncul *ngeles—ditabok* xD**

**Yokeh, bales review anonymous dulu~**

**Haruchi Sasusaku :**

Iya haruchi-san ^^ makasihh yaa~

Ini udah update! Review lagi please?

**El-el :**

Hai'! (^0^)/ makasih udah nungguin fic abal ini~

Iya rei jadi semangat nih! xD review lagi. Ne?

**Ca :**

Makasih udah R&R... iya ini udah update. Kilat kan?

Review lagi? Arigatou~ ^^

**Vvvv :**

Haha sasuke emang mesum dari sono nya! *digorok sasu karna bocorin rahasia* xD

Update nih ^^ review lagi? Makasihh~

**Via-princezz :**

Ahihihi... *ketawa bernard*

Iya tuh sasuke emang gitu, Cuma jaim aja dianya. (==")

Makasih udah R&R ^^ ini update nya uda cepet belum?

Review lagi—ne? xD

**theblacksnow-girl : **

iya dasar sasuke mesum! Wkwkwkwk *dichidori* xD

ini udah update! Makasiii~ review lagi yaa? ^^

**yahh... mungkin Cuma segitu aja untuk chapter ini. Readers kecewa ya? Sama. Rei juga kecewa (="=) aaaaaarrrrgggggggggghhhh sebel! Gara-gara kimia nih! Nyebelin!**

**Daaaannn SPECIAL BIG THANKS buat :**

_**Winterblossom Concrit Team, **_**Mila Mitsuhiko,****Kagurazaka Suzuran,****Valkyria Sapphire, xxxblackcrimson, 4ntk4-ch4n, LuthRythm, Kim Geun Hyun, juga semuanya yang udah review chapter kmaren dan ngasih masukan yang bermanfaat buat rei (^^)/ *pelukpeluk* **

**Nah, segitu aja dah cuap-cuap author nya... maap kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi itachi nongol tuh ^^"a ahaha tapi rei harap masih ada yang mau baca lho yaa... Rei janji bakal belajar biar jadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Kritik, saran, dan bacotan dalam bentuk apapun senantiasa rei tunggu di kolom reviews ^^ biar rei jadi lebih semangat lanjutinnya~! ****がんばります！**

**Akhir kata, ****review****, **_**PLEASE?**_

**Salam**

**Al-shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	4. Best Friends : Ino and Naruto

"HU... HUAAAATTCCHHHHIIIIIIIIII...!"

"HEH BODOH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANN~?"

"Aku nggak sengajaaa~! _Gomeeennn ne~_!"

"_Baka yarou_! Lihat sekarang bunga-bungaku jadi jelek begini!"

Terdengar suara-suara ribut yang cukup dapat membuat gendang telinga manusia normal jadi pecah seketika, dari arah barat daya Konohagakure—tepatnya di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Tempat yang menjadi pusat keindahan warna-warni natural yang biasanya tenang itu kini begitu bising hanya karena dua orang anak manusia—yang bahkan sama-sama berambut _blonde_—sedang berdebat tak jelas.

"Ayo ganti! Bunga-bunga ini sulit didapatkan, tahu!" si gadis pemilik toko berkacak pinggang. Rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kudanya bergoyang-goyang ringan setiap kali ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Mata saphire-nya berkilat marah.

* * *

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ****Blooms**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 3 :**

**Best Friends : Ino and Naruto**

**「友人：イノとナルト」**

**.**

**.**

Panas.

Ya, musim panas memang selalu panas. Pada tengah hari matahari akan berada tepat di atas kepala dan saat itulah sengatan panasnya begitu membakar ubun-ubun. Apalagi di daerah yang cenderung beriklim cerah seperti Negara _Hi_.

Namun beda halnya dengan Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Kondisi tempat itu saat ini bahkan jauh lebih panas daripada jalan-jalan desa yang tidak tertutup atap sekali pun.

"Ba-bagaimana aku menggantinya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil bersimpuh di depan gadis pemilik toko bunga. "Aku nggak terlalu ngerti yang seperti itu. Kuganti dengan uang saja ya, Ino?"

"Hm? Oke!" Ino melipat lengannya di depan dada dan mendongak menatap langit-langit tokonya—tampak berpikir keras. "Baiklah, Naruto. Err... Seratus ribu Ryo saja!" serunya sambil mengayun-ayunkan jemari lentiknya.

"_Nan'dattebayo_?" Naruto berteriak tepat di depan wajah Ino—menyemburkan hujan lokal pada wajah kemerahan _kunoichi_ itu. "Mahal sekali, sih! Ramen saja nggak semahal itu, kok!"

"Memangnya kau pikir berapa tangkai dan jenis bunga yang kau rusak gara-gara bersinmu yang sangat nggak elit tadi itu, hah?" Ino juga berteriak, tak mau kalah.

"Tapi uangku nggak cukup, Ino!"

"Apa peduliku, _baka_? Cepat bayar!"

"Nggak mau! Ini buat makan ramen nanti sama Hinata!"

"Kubilang aku nggak peduli! Sini dompetmu!" Ino dengan bringasnya menarik kantung _kunai_ Naruto dan mengambil dompet katak dari dalamnya. "Nah, ini dia," katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Oe~! _Dame yo,_ Ino!" Naruto berusaha merebut kembali dompetnya dari tangan Ino, namun usahanya gagal. Ino bergerak-gerak lincah menghindari bocah rubah itu sambil sesekali cekikikan. "Kembalikaaann~!"

Ino berhenti dan membelakangi Naruto—mengecek isi dompet katak itu dan dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah. "Yahh, apaan ini!" Ino _sweatdrop_, melempar dompet Naruto ke sembarang arah.

"E-eh?" Naruto menangkap dompetnya sebelum terbanting ke lantai.

"Isinya nggak berharga! Dasar kere!"

"Terserah aku, 'kan! Kenapa jadi kau yang sewot? Weeekk!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino. Dan gadis itu malah membalas dengan tindakan yang sama. Sebuah kejadian yang terlalu kekanakan untuk dua orang _chuunin_ populer Konoha yang akan memasuki usia 16 pada Oktober nanti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _pearl_ khas klan Hyuuga memperhatikan kedua insan _blonde_ yang masih saja asyik beradu pandang mengejek satu sama lain itu. Pemilik mata _pearl_ itu hanya sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah konyol kedua makhluk yang sudah dikenalnya sejak di akademi itu. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur mereka.

"_A-ano... _Naruto-_kun_? Ino-_san_?"

"Eh?" hanya sebuah suara bening dengan volume yang begitu kecil mampu mengakhiri perang aneh antara dua _shinobi blonde_ bermata saphire. Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan di sanalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata berdiri sambil meremas-remas bagian bawah jaket keunguannya—melirik takut-takut Naruto dan Ino bergantian.

"Hinataaa~!" Naruto berteriak girang dan melompat memeluk gadis berambut indigo itu—erat. "Untung kau cepat datang! Bayangkan, tadi nenek sihir itu mau membunuhku!"

"HEH! AKU DENGAR ITU!" Ino menyahut tanpa merubah tampang horornya.

"N-Na-Na-Naru... to-_kun_... _A-a-ano... ano..._" Hinata _blushing_ berat. Keringat mengurcur deras di seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaganya—menahan diri agar penyakit pingsannya tidak kambuh dalam posisinya sekarang ini. Sedangkan pemuda _kyuubi_ yang memeluknya itu masih saja tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya hanya akan membunuh puteri penerus klan Hyuuga perlahan-lahan. "Naru... Naru... to... _kun_..."

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto yang kelewat ceria, dan si lugu Hinata. Sebagai salah satu _kunoichi_ paling _up to date _seantero Konoha, Ino tidak perlu repot-repot mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan momen seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa. Orang-orang di Konoha sudah terbiasa.

"Heh, bodoh." Ino mendekati pasangan unik itu dan menarik Naruto agak kasar agar melepaskan dekapannya pada Hinata. "Lepaskan Hinata. Kau hanya akan membunuhnya, tahu."

"Eh? _Hounto ka,_ Hinata?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Hinata dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung. "_Daijoubu ka_?"

"He'em..." Hinata tersenyum lemah. Pipinya yang merona menambah kesan imut di wajah bersihnya. "_Daijoubu yo,_ Naruto-_kun_."

"Ah, iya! Kita mau ke Icharaku, iya 'kan?" Naruto kali ini merangkul Hinata dengan semangat dan cengiran khasnya. "Ayo!"

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum ramah—lebih bisa mengontrol jantungnya kali ini.

Dua insan yang cukup kontras ini berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari toko Ino. Tidak peduli pada tatapan gadis _barbie-like_ itu yang sedikit tersinggung karena tak dihiraukan sedari tadi. Ia berdecak kesal, berjalan mendahului kedua _chuunin_ itu dan menghadang mereka di pintu keluar—masih dengan tampang horornya.

"Nggak boleh," katanya dingin.

"I-ino-_san_?"

"Ino apaan, sih?" Naruto melepas gandengannya pada Hinata. "Iya nanti aku bayar bunganya."

"Aku nggak mau uangmu." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kau ikut aku memetik beberapa bunga di sebelah timur hutan kematian."

"Iya iya kalau aku nggak—"

"Nggak boleh menerima misi dari _Hokage_," potong Ino.

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Aku nggak mau tahu, Naruto." Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya menyingkir dari pintu utama tokonya. "Nah, silahkan. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," lanjutnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tch, iya deh," jawab Naruto asal sambil menyeret Hinata keluar dari toko bunga itu.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum menatap punggung kedua temannya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan blok terdekat. Kalau punya kisah cinta seperti itu pasti enak, ya. Naruto dan Hinata memang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi justru itu yang membuat keduanya saling melengkapi. _Aku kapan, ya?_, batin Ino.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan menutup pintu kaca tokonya. Alisnya berkerut ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi berdiri tepat di depan tokonya—mendongak menatap plat bertuliskan Yamanaka Florist. Orang itu kira-kira setinggi Sasuke. Rambutnya _spiky_ kecoklatan, dan mata amethys yang terlihat kosong di balik kacamata ovalnya yang berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari. Kuroyama Keitaro.

"Itu Kuroyama, 'kan?" Ino bergumam sendiri. Ia masih menatap cowok asal Tsuchigakure itu bingung. Apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya di tempat seperti itu? Hanya berdiri diam memandangi sebuah tulisan? Aneh, dan—kurang kerjaan.

"Hei—kau!" sapa Ino agak canggung. Ia memutuskan ingin sedikit mengurangi rasa penasarannya terhadap cowok misterius itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

Ino tersenyum menatap cowok itu memberi respon sekedarnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu tokonya sedikit lebih lebar. "Kuroyama Keitaro, 'kan?" tanya Ino. Keitaro hanya menggangguk sekilas—masih menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. _Ganteng _juga, batin Ino. Senyum gadis _blonde_ itu semakin lebar. "Selamat datang di Toko Bunga Yamanaka~!"

.

.

.

Seorang _medic-nin_ berambut sewarna permen kapas berlari-lari kecil di koridor utama Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mata emerald-nya menyiratkan ekspresi cemas yang luar biasa. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 107, dan menggeser pintunya agak kasar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa gadis itu pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang pasien sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Ia kemudian menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi si pasien. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau panas."

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu pelan—tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Seolah di luar sana ada objek menarik yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana isi hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi pun tidak. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat dan menjawab, "Cuma _sparring_ dengan _nii-san_."

"Kapan?" Sakura mengernyit khawatir—memperhatikan luka lebam dan sayatan di sekujur tubuh Sasuke yang hanya bertelanjang dada.

"Tadi pagi, sebelum dia berangkat misi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Souka..._" Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia membentuk sebuah segel dan berpendarlah cahaya hijau pada kedua tangannya. Ia mengobati luka-luka ringan dengan pendaran cakra yang terasa hangat di setiap inchi tubuh cowok emo itu. Tangannya menjelajahi dada bidang dan punggung Sasuke, menutup luka bakar yang cukup lebar pada pundaknya, dan mengembalikan pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya yang terputus.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka mulut selama Sakura memfokuskan cakranya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tampak enggan menatap gedis teman setimnya saat _genin_ itu. Tampaknya masih kesal atas tindakan _kunoichi_ berambut _bubble gum_ itu yang cenderung memperhatikan Kuroyama Keitaro akhir-akhir ini. _Well,_ Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin mengerti lebih dalam bahwa pada kenyataannya ia sedang sedikit cemburu, mungkin.

Kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi itulah Sasuke—egois. Merasa memiliki sesuatu, dan tak akan pernah dilepaskannya. Lain halnya dengan _medic-_nin pink asuhan _Godaime Hokage. Sakura_ selalu mengejar dan memperhatikannya dulu. Selalu. Dan hal itu tentu saja sangat menyebalkan bagi seseorang yang anti _fan-girling_ seperti Sasuke. Sakura dulu sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada ikatan khusus yang terjadi di antaranya, bukan? Siapa yang selalu menangis untuknya jika ia terluka? Siapa yang akan marah pada Naruto jika dua sahabat itu bertengkar? Siapa yang akan mengkhawatirkannya ketika ia demam parah saat menjalankan misi bersama? Siapa yang dengan riangnya akan meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke-_kun_' dan menyodorkan kotak _bento_ padanya sambil tersenyum manis? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura?

Sasuke sendiri merasakan sebuah perubahan pada gadis itu. Terutama sejak ia direkrut menjadi _medic-nin_ asuhan _Godaime-Hokage_ langsung. _Kunoichi_ yang biasanya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membuatkan _onigiri_ untuknya itu perlahan-lahan berubah. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura adalah anak yang cerdas dan bertanggung jawab. Ia dengan keras kepalanya akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _medic-nin_ kepercayaan _Hokage_. Dan akibatnya adalah, jatah untuk memperhatikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun terkurangi.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus kecewa?

_Don't ask him, nor the Hokage_. Karena mungkin—meski hanya sedikit, cowok berambut unik ini sedang kasmaran—pada satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya, selain ibunya sendiri. Dan egois tetaplah egois. Prinsip Uchiha-selalu-mendapatkan-apa-yang-mereka-inginkan tertanam jelas dalam dirinya.

"Apa kalian sempat menggunakan _sharingan_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara bening Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Reflek ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela ke arah gadis itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Emerald cerah dan onyx kelam.

Ah, betapa rindunya Sakura pada mata gelap itu. Mata hitam yang selalu menghanyutkannya sejak di akademi. Mata hitam yang selalu membuatnya gugup. Mata hitam yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mata hitam yang membuatnya terpesona, dan jatuh cinta.

Kini sepasang mata itu begitu dekat. Rindu sekali rasanya. Pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pada cinta pertamanya. Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang cuek, Sasuke yang selalu menganggapnya menyebalkan—Sasuke yang itu. Sungguh ironis mengingat semua kenangan masa-masa _genin_. Sakura tahu itu—bahwa Sasuke selalu membencinya. Karena itu sejak berguru pada Tsunade, ia belajar banyak hal dari wanita super itu. Bahwa bukanlah hal yang bijak untuk terus bersikap kekanakan layaknya _fangirl_ dan terkurung dalam sebuah kisah dongeng.

Pandangan mata Sakura melembut. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum masam. Sungguh! Ia hanya sekedar menyukai Sasuke. Tidak lebih. Tidak apa-apa jika ia hanya bisa memendam perasaan meluap-luap itu dalam hatinya. Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tidak pernah mau melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis remaja barang sejenak saja. Sakura bersyukur pernah jatuh cinta pada cowok egois itu.

Hangat. Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh pipi kirinya, dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. _Kunoichi _itu terbelalak ketika dirasakannya bibir mereka bertemu. Dingin. Bibir Sasuke begitu dingin. Tangan kekarnya menjalar ke bagian belakang kepala Sakura—memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis itu.

Tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Ayame-_neechan_! Tambah lagi!"

"_Hai_," seru Ayame sambil meletakkan mangkuk ramen ketiga di depan seorang _chuunin_ berambut pirang jabrik.

"_Yosh_! _Itadakimaaasu_!"

"N-Naruto-_kun_." Hyuuga Hinata memperhatikan cowok periang di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan khawatir. "K-kau nggak pa-pa makan siang sebanyak itu?"

"Sluuuurrpp... Nga fha fha, Hinakhaaa..." jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen. Pipinya mengembung bak katak.

"Ah, b-baiklah..." Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat orang yang disukainya itu melahap tiga mangkuk ramen sekaligus untuk makan siang—dan bahkan sepertinya berniat tambah lagi. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja sibuk menyantap ramennya dengan penuh semangat.

"Aaaahhh~! Aku kenyaaaang~!" seru Naruto setelah meletakkan mangkuknya yang terakhir.

"I-ini, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto. "Minum dulu."

Naruto menerima gelas itu dan menegak isinya dengan biadab. Tak sampai 3 detik gelas itu telah kosong, dan ia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Ia menoleh pada Hinata, menatap mangkuk ramen kosong dan gadis itu bergantian. "Kau nggak mau tambah, Hinata?"

"_Iie,_" jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng lemah. "Aku nggak terlalu lapar. Melihat Naruto-_kun _makan lahap saja sudah membuatku kenyang," lanjutnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"A-aa..." entah mengapa Naruto jadi sedikit canggung kali ini. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak tak karuan. Mengapa? Padahal akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali ia kencan atau sekedar makan berdua dengan Hinata tidak pernah segugup ini.

_Wait._ Kencan?

Baiklah, Hyuuga Hinata memang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sejak saat itu mereka jadi kelihatan lebih dekat. Kencan, atau tampak sedang makan ramen berdua di kedai Icharaku. Tapi tetap saja, Uzumaki Naruto belum pernah segugup ini. _Doushite_? Apa karena ia pernah memergoki Neji mengecup pipi Tenten saat sedang misi ke Yukigakure? Mungkinkah ia ingin mempraktekkan hal yang sama dengan yang Neji lakukan? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan cowok berambut panjang itu.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_...? Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menelan ludah menatap wajah Hinata yang merona. Perlahan ia menutup mata saphire-nya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Di sisi lain, Hinata yang sudah mengerti akan sinyal-sinyal seperti mulai panik. Ia gugup bercampur senang. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya yang tertutupi poni.

Hinata panik, tentu saja. Ia belum pernah beciuman sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Suhu sekujur tubuhnya meningkat drastis saat wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti darinya. Hinata memutuskan untuk tenang. Kalau Naruto saja bisa menahan gejolak dalam dadanya, kenapa Hinata tidak? Pelan, ia turut menutup mata _pearl-_nya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

Semakin dekat.

3 cm...

.

.

2 cm...

.

.

1 cm...

.

.

Dan—

"Ehm!"

Sontak kedua _chuunin_ yang hendak berciuman itu memalingkan wajah mereka yang sudah seperti lobster. Kedunya sama-sama mengutuk orang yang seenaknya mengganggu acara _first kiss_ mereka. Naruto yang pertama kali menoleh—mencaritahu siapa orang sinting yang merusak acaranya.

"Sasuke-_teme_~!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap Hinata pelan. Sebenarnya gadis itu sangat kecewa dan sedikit kesal pada cowok berwajah _stoic_ itu. Namun karena terlalu takut, ia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati.

"_Teme_! _Teme_! _Teme_! _Teme_! _Teme kuso_!" Naruto marah-marah tak jelas sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Pengganggu! Dasar pengganggu! Maumu apa, sih? Aaarrgghh menyebalkan!"

"Hn." Bukannya menanggapi Naruto, Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Kau dicari Shino dan Kiba," ucapnya datar.

"Ah, Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_?" Hinata beranjak dari kursinya. "N-Naruto-_kun_, _gomen ne_, aku duluan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum akhirnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Hn! Hn! Apanya yang 'hn', hah?" Naruto membentak Sasuke—kesal. "Kau baru saja merusak momen berhargaku, tahu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau pikir apa, _teme_!"

"Hn, selamat."

"Selamat, katamu? _Teme_—kau baru saja menghancurkan segalanya, ingat?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja belum, _baka_!"

"..."

"Tadi itu yang pertama dan kau menggagalkannya!"

"Aa, begitu..."

"_Kuso_! Kau itu seharusnya minta ma—"

"Rasanya manis."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang rasanya manis, _dobe_."

"Ap—apa? Kau—"

"Hn, baru saja—di rumah sakit..." Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, menyeringai. "...dengan Sakura."

"_Temeeeeeee_~!" Naruto hendak mencekram wajah Sasuke, namun si Uchiha menghindar dengan mudah. "Nggak boleh! Nggak boleh! Nggak boleh Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ahahaha..." Sasuke terbahak, kemudian menyeriangai lagi. "Apa, sih?"

"Kau curang, _teme_!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar tukang pamer!"

Sasuke nyengir, berjalan mendekati teman setimnya itu. "Heh, coba saja kau cium Hinata di depan Neji," bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

"_N-nan'dattebayo_?"

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan tertawa lagi—tidak menghiraukan protes Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal itu. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya sekali lalu berkata, "Ayo _sparring_ denganku."

"E-eh?" Naruto _sweatdrop_ sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul si Uchiha yang sudah agak jauh. "Ayame-_neechan_, uangnya kuletakkan di meja, yaa~! Oi, Sasuke! _Matte yo_!"

.

.

.

Pada musim panas, bunga-bunga memang tidak sebanyak saat musim semi. Namun setidaknya di lembah dekat hutan kematian Konoha, beberapa bunga berwarna-warni mekar dengan indahnya. Jika di lihat dari jauh, padang rumput yang hijau segar akan tampak begitu mempesona dengan bintik-bintik warna cerah bunga Cosmos dan Buttercup.

Di tepi lembah, pepohonan rindang dengan daun hijau segar berdiri berjajar dengan kokohnya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berdiri menatap sendu rerumputan yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Angin sejuk musim panas membelai rambut sebahunya lembut. Sejenak ia menikmati suasana nyaman di tempat itu. Ia memejamkan mata emerald-nya, menyesapi aroma khas musim panas yang dibawa angin berkeliling seantero Negara _Hi_.

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya—menampakkan sepasang bola mata emerald cemerlang. Ia mengernyit, memperhatikan sesosok makhluk yang sudah tidak asing lagi dalam kehidupannya. Ia tersenyum sembari mendekati sosok yang sedang memetik beberapa tangkai bunga Cosmos itu.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Ino," sapanya pada gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Ah, jidat lebar!" Ino menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Heh, aku menyapa baik-baik, kau malah gitu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Ahahaha... Iya, iya maaf," ucap Ino sambil memeluk sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Kau nggak ada _shift_ di rumah sakit?"

"Sedang istirahat makan siang," jawab Sakura. "Kau sendiri ngapain?"

"Temanmu yang bodoh itu merusak beberapa bunga di tokoku." Ino cemberut sambil terus memetik beberapa Cosmos. "Sebenarnya aku mengajaknya memetik bunga di timur hutan kematian besok. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sini sekarang. Jadi yahh... begitulah."

"Aku juga tiba-tiba pengen ke sini," ucap Sakura.

Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang duduk di sampingnya—kemudian menerawang langit nan jauh di sana. Gadis _blonde_ itu terdiam. Sejenak pandangan matanya melembut. Ia menatap beberapa tangkai bunga Cosmos pada genggamannya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Sakura," ucapnya lembut.

"Iya..."

"Hihihihi... Kau tahu, kau dulu anak cewek yang menyedihkan!" Ino mengusap-usap kepala pink Sakura—mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hn, aku tahu," jawab Sakura kesal.

Memangnya siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika diingatkan pada kejadian menyebalkan di masa lalu? Sakura tahu itu. Dulu ia memang gadis kecil yang sangat menyedihkan, seperti yang Ino katakan. Ia cengeng, lugu, dan lemah—tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika bukan karena dorongan semangat dan kepercayaan dari Ino, gadis berambut permen karet itu tidak akan sekuat sekarang ini.

Gadis kecil yang hanya bisa berlari mengejar bayangan Ino, menangis setiap kali teman-teman meojokkannya. Gadis kecil dengan impian sederhana—ingin menjadi seorang puteri seperti di buku dongeng.

Ah, puteri di buku dongeng. Dan kisah cintanya bersama pangeran.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sekilas ia jadi mengingat ciumannya dengan Sasuke saat di rumah sakit tadi. Langka. Sungguh Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi padanya.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Keitaro," ucap Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Dia mampir ke toko, lho."

"_Hounto_? Lalu?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya—menatap Ino sedikit bingung.

"Err..." Ino mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Kelihatannya kalian dekat, ya."

"Ah, nggak juga," jawab Sakura pelan. Ia kembali menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Anak misterius—nggak seharusnya dipercaya seratus persen, 'kan?" lagi-lagi Ino menatap Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Sakura menatap sahabat _barbie-like_-nya itu heran.

"Baiklah, Sakura." Ino menghela napas panjang. "Aku memang nggak sejago _otoo-san_ dalam memahami pikiran orang dengan jurus istimewa klan kami—selain _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ tentunya. Tapi... Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Keitaro—yang mungkin dapat mengancam keselamatan desa ini."

"Maksudmu dia mata-mata?"

"Nggak, Sakura. Aku nggak bilang begitu, 'kan. Hanya saja... Ah, gimana, yaa."

"Ino..."

"Aku juga nggak mengerti. Dia sepertinya sudah tahu waktu aku membaca memorinya saat terjadi kontak di antara kami melalui tangkai bunga, dan dia—entah menggunakan teknik apa—mematahkan jurusku secara sempurna."

"..."

"Sakura...? Kau mendengarku?"

"Apa saja?"

"Eh?"

"Apa saja yang kau lihat?"

"Aa..." Ino mendongakkan wajahnya menatap awan putih yang berarak bak kapas di angkasa. "Hanya beberapa gambaran nggak jelas." Ia terdiam sejenak, tampak mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

.

.

_**Kesedihan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Penderitaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kesepian...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tekanan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau akan dikirim ke Konoha..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hampa...**_

.

.

"...perasaannya kacau," lanjut Ino. "Sekilas ada seseorang bertopeng rubah putih yang mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku nggak bisa dengar dengan jelas apa yang orang itu bilang. Yang kulihat setelah itu, dia cuma membungkuk sebentar lalu—ah, waktu itu koneksinya langsung putus! _Kuso_."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"_Doushite_?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Kenapa kalian selalu berprasangka buruk sama Keitaro, sih?"

"Apa maksudmu?" saraf di pelipis Ino berkedut. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan tuduhan Sakura yang seolah menyalahkannya.

"Pertama Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Sakura sambil sedikit meremas rumput di tangannya. "Dan sekarang kau."

"Aku cuma ngasi tahu biar kau sedikit hati-hati, Sakura..."

"Keitaro cuma kesepian!" suara Sakura sedikit meninggi. "Orochimaru-_sama_ yang memberitahuku bahwa orangtuanya sudah meninggal."

"Kau suka, 'kan?" alis Ino berkerut kesal. Nada suaranya ia tekan serendah mungkin.

"Apa?"

"Kau membelanya karena kau suka cowok berkacamata itu, 'kan?"

"Aku nggak seperti itu!"

"Halah, mengaku saja! Dulu Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang cowok Tsuchi itu! Berikutnya siapa lagi?"

"Ino—"

"Tahu begitu Sasuke-_kun_ nggak aku lepaskan dari dulu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tentu saja ada! Dulu kau selalu bilang kau sangat menyukainya, dan sekarang kau malah—"

"Ino, cukup!"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Sakura hanya karena ini. Terlalu kekanakan. Tapi memangnya salah jika mengingatkan sahabatmu sendiri? Oke, Ino memang belum pasti dengan asumsinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja hal itu terus mengusik pikirannya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut selama beberapa menit. Keduanya masih terlalu kesal dan terlalu enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"_Gomen_." Ino memecah keheningan pertama kali.

Sakura tidak merespon. Ia hanya melirik gadis pirang itu melalui ekor matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura..." ujar Ino lirih.

"Tahu dari mana? Dia sendiri kok, yang bilang nggak suka sama Keitaro. Jadi—"

"Jadi itu semua nggak ada hubungannya dengan suka dan nggak suka."

"Ada, kok. Ini Sasuke-_kun _yang kita bicarakan dan dia selalu berasumsi negatif terhadap semua orang yang nggak disukainya," jelas Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Tolong, Ino," ucap Sakura seraya menatap nanar sahabatnya itu. "Keitaro—dia hanya butuh teman untuk membagi deritanya. Dia hanya belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai orang-orang di Konoha karena tempat ini masih sangat asing baginya. Dia punya masa lalu yang kelam dan nggak ingin semua itu terulang. Karena itu dia jadi sangat tertutup dan antisosial."

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya. Alisnya berkerut tak mengerti. "Aku nggak bisa mendukung pernyataan Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya pelan. "Juga nggak membenarkan ucapanmu."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Karena kau bukan lagi gadis kecil cengeng yang cuma bisa mengejarku dari belakang." Ino melanjutkan sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga Cosmos pada Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Kuncup sakura itu sudah mekar sekarang."

"Ino..." Sakura mengambil bunga Cosmos yang diberikan Ino—menatap gadis _blonde_ itu dengan segaris senyum tipis.

"_Ne,_ jangan menatapku seperti itu, jidat," ucap Ino sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap kumpulan awan di atas mereka. "Aku 'kan jadi malu."

"Ahaha kau ini..."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Ikuti saja apa kata hati kecilmu, Sakura. Dan berharap itulah yang terbaik."

"He'em..."

"Awan itu," ucap Ino sembari menunjuk sekumpulan awan putih. "Masa depan itu seperti awan itu. Sangat jauh, dan susah dijangkau."

Ah, Ino itu memang cerewet dan sangat berisik. Tapi kadang gadis _barbie-like_ itu membuat Sakura iri. Ino yang cantik, dan—dewasa, menatap hari esok dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin jadi seperti Ino~"_

"_Nggak boleh!"_

"_Ke-kenapa~?"_

_._

_._

"_Karena..."_

_._

_._

"_...karena kau adalah Sakura, dan bukan aku!"_

_._

_._

"_Ino cantik, seperti bunga Cosmos..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku ya aku! Sakura ya Sakura!"_

_._

_._

"_Karena kau akan mekar menjadi bunga sakura..."_

_._

_._

"_...dan bukan sebagai bunga Cosmos!"_

.

**Because it's never the same tomorrow**

**.**

**.**

—**and tomorrow's never clear**

.

.

"Oh ya, Ino."

"Hm?"

Sakura tampak ragu. Ia melirik gadis _blonde _itu takut-takut. "Begini... Tadi waktu di rumah sakit..." _kunoichi_ pink itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino, membisikkan sesuatu.

Sontak air muka Ino berubah. Mata saphire-nya membulat dan wajahnya kini semerah kepiting rebus. "K-kau serius?" ucapnya pelan—masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura bisikkan.

"Iya...," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sakura—ini pertanda baik!"

.

.

.

"_Konbanwa,_ Ayame-_neesan_~"

"Ah, Sakura!" seru Ayame, puteri pemilik kedai Icharaku, pada _kunoichi_ bermata emerald yang tumben sekali mampir tanpa ditemani guru atau pun teman setimnya. "Pesan untuk dibawa pulang, atau—?"

"Dibungkus saja, _arigatou_."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya." Ayame bergegas masuk ke dapur dan kembali lagi membawa beberapa sayuran hijau untuk dicampurkan ke dalam ramen pesanan Sakura.

Sakura duduk sambil sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik lincah Ayame dalam menyiapkan menu. Ah, andai saja Sakura juga bisa sejago itu dalam memasak.

"_Konbanwa_, aku mau—eh, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya, Naruto, ini aku. Nggak usah memasang tampang seperti itu, kau jadi keliatan bodoh."

"_Ne_, mulut Sakura-_chan_ pedas sekali." Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Sakura yang cukup menusuk itu. "Ayame-_neechan_, _jii-chan_ kemana?"

"Sedang mengantar pesanan ke pelanggan," jawab Ayame di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Satu ramen jumbo ya, Ayame-_neechan_! Seperti biasa."

"Hei, bodoh. Kalau makanmu itu terus kapan sehatnya?" Sakura menyenggol lengan bocah rubah itu dengan sikunya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto santai. "Aku sehat-sehat saja kok."

"Haa... kau ini..."

"Hehe... Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menepuk pelan dahinya yang tertutup _hetai-ate_ Konoha. "Tadi aku sempat mampir ke lab Orochi-_jiichan_ tapi Keitaro sudah pulang katanya. Apa dia sakit?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget Naruto menanyakan hal ini padanya. "Aku juga nggak tahu, Naruto. Seharian aku ada _shift_ di rumah sakit. Paling cuma keluar buat makan siang."

"_Soukana..._" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Tahu gitu barusan aku ajak dia makan di sini, ya."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia tahu, bocah _jinchuuriki_ itu memang baik pada siapa saja—tidak ingin melukai siapa pun. Paling tidak Sakura merasa sedikit lebih lega sekarang—tahu bahwa masih ada yang peduli pada Keitaro selain dirinya.

"Sakura, ini ramenmu." suara Ayame membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut permen karet itu. Tampak Ayame, dengan senyum lembutnya meletakkan cup putih ramen pesanan Sakura di meja di depannya, dan satu lagi mangkuk besar ramen di hadapan Naruto. "Dan ini pesananmu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Whoaaa... _Itadakimaaasu_!" Naruto membuka sumpitnya dan melahap ramen yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih itu dengan semangatnya. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ memandang teman setimnya yang gila ramen itu.

"Eh, Naruto," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Agha affha, Shakhurrhakhaang?" jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen panas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu—Sasuke-_kun _dan Ino bilang Keitaro itu—"

"Biarkan saja," potong Naruto setelah menelan habis ramen di mulutnya. "Percayalah pada apa yang membuatmu mempercayai cowok bermata empat itu," lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto? Kau sendiri?" Sakura terbelalak heran mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Apa, ya," ucap _chuunin_ _blonde_ itu sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya sekali. "Aku memang nggak punya kemampuan khusus untuk membaca isi hati seseorang. Tapi Keitaro itu orang baik, kok—menurutku."

"Kau nggak berpikiran kalau dia mungkin—err... mata-mata?"

"Kalaupun dia mata-mata, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto diam sejenak, menatap gadis di sebelahnya sambil nyengir. "...aku nggak akan menghakiminya secara sepihak seperti si _teme_. Paling nggak dia mempercayai kita dan bersikap baik. Lalu kenapa kita harus membencinya? Yang harus kita hakimi itu 'kan atasannya!

Kalau orang bilang percaya sama mata-mata itu tindakan bodoh, maka jadi orang yang selamanya bodah pun bagiku nggak masalah. Karena sepedih apa pun penderitaan seseorang, aku ingin meringankannya. Sefatal apa pun kesalahan seseorang, aku akan memaafkannya. Bukankah indah kalau bisa melihat orang lain menyunggingkan senyum tulus karena sebuah kebaikan kecil? Karena Keitaro sudah kuanggap sebagai teman—teman yang baik. 'Kan Kaka-_sensei_ sudah pernah bilang, bahwa _shinobi_ yang nggak bisa menghargai temannya itu lebih rendah dari sampah." Naruto diam sejenak, menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Aku percaya Keitaro, kok. Dan aku juga tahu, Sakura-_chan_ juga percaya, iya 'kan?"

"_Sou desu yo_." Sakura merasa bodoh telah menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, anak laki-laki yang selalu dianggapnya idiot itu telah sedikit lebih dewasa darinya. Sakura malu, pada dirinya sendiri, pada Naruto, dan juga pada Ino.

Padahal Naruto hanya anak yatim piatu yang mengarungi dunia seorang diri. Naruto yang selalu ceria dan pantang menyerah. Naruto yang memandang segala sesuatu secara positif. Mengapa Sakura yang notabeni selalu menjadi juara kelas saat di akademi tidak bisa sebijak Naruto? Atau pun sedewasa Ino?

Dua sahabat yang sama-sama berambut pirang. Dua orang sahabat yang sama-sama bermata sebiru lautan. Dua sahabat yang sama-sama berisik. Dua sahabat yang sama-sama akan nyengir—memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka, jika sedang bercanda. Sama-sama bijaksana dan tidak lebih kekanakan dari Sakura. Karena merekalah Sakura bisa bertahan. Karena merekalah Sakura bisa bersemangat untuk jadi lebih kuat. Karena mereka jugalah ia tak ingin selamanya cengeng.

Ah, betapa sangat bersyukur Haruno Sakura memiliki sahabat-sahabat konyol seperti mereka.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima~_"

"_Okareri_."

"Hn? Sasuke?" Itachi sedikit kaget melihat adik semata wayangnya itu sedang bersandar pada tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya menutup pintu rumahnya di kompleks kediaman klan Uchiha, seolah menyambut kedatangannya. "Kau belum tidur?"

"_Nii-san_..." bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melipat lengannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai.

"_Nanda_?" Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menatap bingung adiknya itu. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Tadi aku mencium Sakura," jawabnya singkat, masih dengan seringai khas Uchiha yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn. Apa itu artinya kau mengaku kalau kau naksir cewek itu?" Itachi _sweatdrop_. Ia tidak habis pikir, untuk apa Sasuke memberitahunya hal seperti ini? Sangat tidak penting.

"Nggak, kok," jawab Sasuke santai. Tapi semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Aku cuma pengen tahu saja bagaimana rasanya."

Sekali lagi, Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menanggapi adiknya yang super jaim ini. "Baru tadi pagi?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Hn. Aku sudah tiga kali," lanjut Itachi sambil berjalan melewati adiknya yang terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan singkatnya barusan. "_Oyasumi_."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Itachi-_kun_," panggil Mikoto saat kapten ANBU itu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kau ini... Nggak enak ya, kalau nggak menggoda Sasuke sehari saja."

"_Kaa-san_ 'kan juga tahu anak itu lagi kasmaran," jawab Itachi asal.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus ngomong asal-asalan begitu, 'kan." Mikoto melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku nggak ngomong asal, kok."

"_Hounto ka_?"

"Aku memang sering ngajak Sakura makan berdua kok, _Kaa-san_."

"Ciuman?"

"Nggak pernah."

"Itachi-_kun_..."

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. Itu 'kan Sasuke yang jaim tapi terlalu polos."

"Kau benar-benar suka sekali menggodanya, _ne_."

"Aku nggak pernah bilang aku cuma sekedar menggodanya tanpa alasan." Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "_Oyasumi_, _kaa-san_."

Mikoto tertegun mendengar penuturan putera sulungnya. "Aa, dua Uchiha yang sedang jatuh cinta," ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Hn, _oyasumi-nasai_," lanjut Mikoto lembut dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**Story 3**

**~END~

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_**Dame : berhenti [dame yo! : hentikan!]**_

_**Daijoubu : tidak apa-apa**_

_**Hounto : sungguh [hounto ka? : masa?] **_

_**Iie : tidak**_

_**Kuso : sial [sialan]**_

_**Matte : tunggu**_

_**Sou : benar**_

**[Insert song : Our Time is Here — CAMP ROCK]**

**Yuhuuuu~! rei balik lagiii~! \(^o^) rei kaget banget lho yang review chapter kemaren banyak yang nagih scene SasuSaku! aduduh maap yak kalo SasuSaku nya agak mengecewakan. ini tokoh utamanya sakura doank kok sebenernya. tuh judulnya aja gitu. xD tapi 'all stright pairings' ya brarti SasuSaku bakal nongol-nongol juga sih. KeiSaku juga *plakk* xD**

**sasuke ketawa? Nggak, nggak, dia nggak OOC! Ini non-massacred Uchiha Clan, ingat? Jadi itu gambaran sifat asli sasuke yang rei adopsi dari masa kecilnya waktu belum ada pembantaian klan uchiha. Sasuke emang suka nyengir kok. Uda pada nonton episode itu kan? xD lucu lhoo~**

**trus oh iya tuh, rei naro kamus kecil japanese yang nongol di fic ini. ide dari Suzu-san, sih. soalnya nggak semua reader bisa nihon-go katanya. emang japanese di fic ini ketinggian ya? ****だから。。ごめん、ね？！****makasih Suzu-san udah ngingetin... (^^)/ buat blue sakuchan, nih uda ada kamus kecilnya. Maaf yaa sebelumnya kalo kamu gak ngerti, semoga bermanfaat~ ^^"a**

**nah, bales review anonymous dulu~ **

**Cha :**

ini udah kilat belom update nya? ^^

makasih... review lagi?

**xxxblackcrimson :**

Ohayou juga ^^ waduh SasuSaku nya dikit banget ya?

Hehe gomen na~ nih, uda cukup belom? Apa masih kurang?

Arigatou~ review lagi? xD

**vvvv :**

Keitaro? Sapa yaa? *dibacok* xD liat aja kedepannya~ ^^v

Ahaha iya tuh Sasu malu-maluin aja ==" *dichidori*

Thank you~ review lagi? Ne?

**Hoshi Yamashita :**

Makasih yamashita-san ^^ glad you love it~

Ini udah update xD review lagi?

**El-el :**

Ahaha iya ini uda lanjut ^^

Makasih uda setia nungguin SSMM ini, rei jadi semangat!

Review lagi? Arigatou~

**LuthRhythm :**

Iya gomen na~ ini udah bener penulisannya? xD

Keitaro bagus? Hounto? KYAAAA~! *loncat-loncat*

e-eh~? Masa yah? (=,=||) *pundung*

yosh~ arigatou! Review lagi?

**Nah THANKS juga buat Kagurazaka Suzuran, Ichika Harada de Chevalier, via-princezz, 4ntk4-ch4n, Valkyria Saphire, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Lady Spain, SasuSaku Hikaru a.k.a Haruchi Sasusaku, Kim Geun Hyun, Winterblossom Concrit Team, gieyoungkyu, blue sakuchan, dan semuanya yang uda bersedia meluangkan waktu berharganya demi membaca dan review, atau Cuma sekedar ngelirik judul dan summary fic ini— ****どうもありがとう～****! (^0^)/**

**Kritik saran dan berbagai jenis bacotan (kecuali FLAME) kalian are really precious for meh! xD makasih makasih makasih makasih... rei nggak nyangka bikin fic bakal jadi semenyenangkan ini! Gara-gara rei nggak bole bikin fanart lagi nih, janji hiatus buat persiapan UN dan sejenisnya (="=)a nanti kalo urusan sama that sucking final exams udah beres, rei bakal bikin gambar keitaro, kok. Biar imajinasi readers bisa jalan seiring fic ini berlangsung *halah* daaann... deviantArt! Tunggu saya! I'll be right back soon! ****まってよ～****!**** (^０^)ノ**

**Nah, seperti biasa—biar rei makin semangat lanjutinnya, ****review****, **_**PLEASE**_**? ^^**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a**

**Andromeda no Rei**


	5. It's a Promise Under Sakura Tree

"Sasuke, kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung pada seorang pemuda emo di sampingnya. Mata onyx-nya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran. "Kau lagi PMS, sayang?"

"Aku cowok, _Kaa-san_." Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan polos ibunya. _Mood_-nya benar-benar sedang jelek.

Mikoto menelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit mendongak memperhatikan putera bungsunya itu—membuat beberapa helai rambut legamnya sedikit terurai ke depan. "Terus?"

"Siang ini ada upacara pengangkatan _jounin_, _Kaa-san_." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Dan aku nggak mau jadi peserta yang terlambat," lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. "...cuma karena harus menemani ibunya belanja ke pasar."

BLETAKK

"Aduh—!"

Mikoto menggetok kepala pantat bebek Sasuke dengan sebuah lobak putih ukuran jumbo, lalu tersenyum lembut pada cowok yang kepalanya sedikit benjol itu. "Biasanya memang _kaa-san_ pergi sama Itachi-_kun_," ujarnya. "Tapi berhubung kakakmu itu lagi ada misi dan berangkat jam tiga pagi tadi, ya _kaa-san_ ajak Sasuke saja."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya sangat kesal—pergi berbelanja ke pasar? Hei, itu 'kan pekerjaan perempuan! Oh, imej _cool_-nya bisa rusak kalau sampai ada yang melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, _shinobi_ paling oke seantero Konoha, pergi ke pasar menemani ibunya belanja kebutuhan pangan! Tentu saja Sasuke panik. Bagaimana kalau ada teman-teman _rookie nine_ yang lihat? Bagaimana kalau Naruto melihatnya? Demi sekarung tomat busuk, cowok _kyuubi_ itu bisa menciptakan _hot news_ memalukan terheboh senegara _Hi_! Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ juga melihatnya? Atau Sai—ANBU _Ne_ tukang senyum itu? Bagaimana kalau Sakura—

_Matte._

Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?

Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura juga melihatnya? Kenapa juga kau harus peduli dengan tanggapan apa yang akan dilontarkan gadis itu jika ia mengetahui hal ini, _ne_, Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Ego seorang Uchiha Sasuke (seharusnya) bahkan lebih tinggi dari itu.

**PEEEESSH**

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat muka Sasuke semerah tomat lumutan. Cowok berambut raven itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agak kasar, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran aneh tadi dari otaknya.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke," panggil Mikoto. "Itu Sakura, 'kan...?"

_Sial_.

* * *

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ****Blooms**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 4 :**

**It's a Promise Under Sakura Tree**

**「桜の下の約束」**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Kaa-san, _bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Mikoto dan menariknya sedikit. "Aku benar-benar nggak ingin terlambat," ucapnya (yang diusahakan untuk terkesan) datar.

"Ini baru jam sembilan, Sasuke." Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung atas tingkah putera bungsunya yang (baginya) sedikit aneh itu.

"Aku masih harus menemui Kakashi-_sensei_ dulu," jawab Sasuke. "Lagi pula _too-san_ pasti sudah kelaparan di rumah."

"Kau tahu sendiri _too-san_ nggak pernah sarapan."

"..."

"Baiklah, kau pulang duluan sana," ujar Mikoto dengan senyum manisnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ibu dari dua orang cowok (hampir) dewasa—seolah mengerti rasa khawatir Sasuke yang disembunyikannya itu.

"_Kaa-san_..."

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan batin seorang ibu," lanjut Mikoto sambil memilih-milih bebrapa tomat dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik transparan.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya membalas tatapan cowok itu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya singkat dan (sekali lagi) tersenyum manis. "_Arigatou_," gumam Sasuke seraya melesat pergi—meski sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti maksud ibunya itu, dan tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekedar penasaran.

Mikoto memperhatikan Sasuke yang melompat dari atap ke atap menuju _training field_ tim tujuh—tempat biasanya Kakashi dan Yamato melatih Naruto dalam mengendalikan kekuatan _kyuubi_ yang berbahaya. Pandangan wanita itu melembut. Ia merasakan cakra hangat mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sebahu dengan baju khas merah maroonnya yang dipadukan dengan rok pendek dongker—tengah memilih-milih beberapa kentang di kios yang sama dengannya.

"Sakura, ya?" sapa Mikoto.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Mata emerald-nya menatap langsung onyx gelap cantik di hadapannya. "Ah, Uchiha-_san_," sapanya dengan senyum lebar. "_Ohayou_..."

"_Ohayou_," balas Mikoto setelah membayar uang tomatnya kepada si penjual. "Jangan begitu, panggil saja Mikoto-_baasan_."

"Aa... Baiklah, Mikoto-_baasan_," ucap Sakura pelan. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Nah, begitu," lanjut Mikoto. "Kau sendirian saja?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan plastik kentangnya pada si penjual untuk ditimbang. "_Otoo-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ sedang berada di _Otafuku Gai_ sejak tiga hari lalu—bahkan mungkin sampai minggu depan."

"_Hounto_?" Mikoto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Sakura pasti kesepian, _ne_."

"Ah, nggak juga." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kecut. "Saya sudah terbiasa, kok. Lagi pula biasanya Ino menginap satu dua hari."

"_Souka_..." Mikoto diam sejenak—tampak berpikir. "Kalau kau kesepian di rumah, kau boleh kok menginap di rumah kami," ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"E-eeehh~?"

"Nggak usah sungkan, Sakura. Lagian kau 'kan temannya Sasuke sejak di akademi, _ne_?"

"Ta-tapi... b-bukan itu maksud saya," Sakura gelagapan. Warna mukanya sudah hampir menyamai pakaian yang dikenakannya. "S-saya 'kan diberi kepercayaan untuk jaga rumah dan—dan... rasanya kalau harus menginap di rumah orang lain..."

"...melepas tanggung jawab—tentu saja," potong Mikoto. "Gadis baik." Mikoto menepuk pelan bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum memperhatikan wajah merona gadis pink itu. "Kau benar-benar asuhan terbaik _Godaime-sama_, _ne_."

"_A-ano... arigatou..._"

"Baiklah, Sakura." Mikoto menghela napas panjang. "Aku duluan, ya. _Jya na~_"

"_Jya na_, Mikoto-_baasan_." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Mikoto yang berjalan menjauh sambil menoleh dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Hati-hati~!"

.

.

.

Rumah sederhana keluarga Haruno tampak lengang—seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, meski di areal sekitar rumah itu cukup ramai menjelang siang. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih detail, akan terdengar bunyi-bunyi yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kebanyakan ibu rumah tangga. Dentuman alat-alat masak, bunyi ketel yang melengking, dan sesekali terdengar senandung kecil seorang yang dapat dipastikan adalah perempuan.

"AKU, HARUNO SAKURA—" ucap seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen karet dengan celemek putih kotor yang menempel di tubuhnya, dari arah dapur rumah itu, sambil mengacungkan sebuah spatula. "—AKAN MEMBUAT MAKAN SIANG DAN KALI INI **HARUS **ENAK!"

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan eksprimen berbahayanya. Mengapa berbahaya? Karena masakan gadis itu tidak bisa disebut makanan. Semua orang sudah tahu—bahkan dirinya sendiri—bahwa setiap kali ia berniat baik dan menambahkan bahan-bahan menyehatkan yang ia hafal dalam otaknya, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dicampurkan dalam resep, selalu berakhir kacau. Sungguh. Sakura tidak sejago Hinata dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Ia mungkin dapat menjadi yang terbaik dalam pengendalian cakra dibanding _rookie sebelas_ lainnya, tapi _barbeque_ buatan Rock Lee bahkan lebih enak daripada masakan gadis bermata emerald itu.

Sakura mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mata emerald-nya berkilat. Bibir merah mudanya terkatup rapat, meski sesekali menggumamkan hal-hal kecil tak jelas. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang sangat rumit bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari pada misi tingkat S melawan Akatsuki.

Sakura harus bisa masak! Hei, puteri—maksudnya, istri yang baik harus bisa masak, 'kan? Paling tidak _onigiri_ sederhana saja sudah cukup. _Sou da ne_?

.

.

Tepat tengah hari Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Ia menghidupkan AC untuk menyejukkan diri sejenak—setelah perjuangannya di dapur selama beberapa jam. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Ia tahu—masakannya kali ini enak! Meski hanya variasi _onigiri_ dan _shushi_, serta kue _mochi_ untuk pencuci mulut, lumayanlah bagi seorang amatir seperti Sakura.

_Kunoichi _itu melirik jam dinding yang menempel di tembok dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak kembali ke dapur dan berkutat dengan masakannya yang masih hangat.

.

.

.

GRAAAA~

"_Konnichiwaaa_, Orochimaru-_sama_~!"

Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pink sebahu tampak berlari-lari kecil di lorong remang-remang laboratorium milik salah satu _sannin_ legendaris, Orochimaru. Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruangan cukup luas dengan penerangan yang lebih terang. Sebuah ruangan dengan tabung-tabung yang berisikan reptil setengah hidup dan beberapa cairan percobaan yang berwarna pekat.

"Aa, Sakura, _konnichiwa_," sahut Orochimaru di sela-sela kegiatannya memfokuskan cakra pada salah satu reptil kecil dengan beberapa kabel merah dan biru yang menancap di tubuhnya dan terhubung dengan komputer. "Keitaro?"

"_Hai_, Orochimaru-_sama_," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Oh, bocah bermata empat itu, ya," sahut seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu dari pintu di dekat sebuah tabung berisi anakonda.

"Jiraiya-_sama_." Sakura membungkukkan badannya hormat pada _sannin_ katak itu.

"Keitaro baru saja keluar untuk makan siang," ujar Orochimaru yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi," lanjutnya ketika Sakura memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Aa, _souka_..." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Orochimaru-_sama_, Jiraiya-_sama_."

BLAM

"Kau mempercayakan adaptasi kehidupan sosial Kuroyama pada gadis itu?" Jiraiya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di dekat sebuah tabung reptil berukuran besar.

"Yeah, dan kurasa itu cukup berhasil," jawab sang pecinta ular tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

"_Sasukeee_~! _Ne, omedetou'ttebayo_!" seorang cowok _blonde_ dengan tiga garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya tampak berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang hanya menatapnya kesal. "Akhirnya di antara kita bersembilan cuma kau dan Shikamaru yang jadi _jounin_!"

"Hn, aku nggak terkejut," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Haaahh, jangan sombong kau!" sahut Inuzuka Kiba yang baru tiba di tempat penobatan _jounin_ itu bersama anjing raksasanya, Akamaru.

"Woof!"

"Sombong juga nggak apa-apa," tambah seorang cowok berbadan ekstra, Akimichi Chouji. "Asal jangan lupa traktiran di Yakiniku-Q."

"C-Chouji-_kun_, i-itu 'kan seterah Sasuke-_kun_ yang menentukan," ujar Hinata sambil memain-mainkan telunjuknya.

"Yang benar itu terserah, Hinata," sambung Aburame Shino yang sedaritadi hanya diam memperhatikan seekor labah-labah Janda Hitam yang memintal jaring keperakannya.

"Ah, i-iya... _Gomen_."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Teman-teman yang aneh. Perdebatan aneh yang tidak berguna. Itulah kesehariannya jika sudah berkumpul dengan orang-orang konyol itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Mata onyx Sasuke jelalatan—mencari sebuah kepala dengan warna mencolok. Tidak ada. Padahal semuanya sudah berkumpul—tim delapan, tim sepuluh, bahkan Neji, Lee, dan Tenten pun datang meski hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya dan Shikamaru. Ke mana sih, perginya si—

"SASUKE-_KUUUNN_~!"

Itu dia. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tapi kok—

suaranya beda...?

"_Omedetou, neee_~!" seorang gadis _blonde_ yang diikat tinggi berlari menerjang kerumunan remaja itu dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang—erat. "Sasuke-_kun_ memang hebat!"

"Uhuk—leherku—uhuk..." Muka Sasuke sedikit membiru akibat lengan si gadis _barbie-like_ yang memeluknya terlalu erat itu. "Nggak bisa napas, Ino..."

"Ah, maaf, maaf..." Yamanaka Ino melepaskan dekapan mautnya sambil tersenym kecut.

"Haa, dasar merepotkan," ujar seorang berambut nanas yang juga baru dilantik sebagai _jounin_.

"Aku nggak bicara padamu, tukang tidur!" bentak Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Aku juga nggak bicara padamu," balas Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Mana Sakura—?"

Ups. Bibir Sasuke mendadak terkatup rapat—sangat rapat. Salah ngomong, Sasuke? Kau kaget karena dengan mudahnya mulut itu mengucapkan isi hatimu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengerti—di depan teman-temanmu?

_Don't ask him. Really. _Si Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri tidak memahami—mengapa di antara semua yang datang ia hanya mengharapkan gadis pink itu? Baiklah, mungkin karena egonya—ia berpikir akan lebih keren jika semua orang menyambutnya? Memberi minimal ucapan selamat padanya? Benarkah begitu? Ya—paling tidak itulah alasan paling rasional yang dapat otaknya cerna untuk saat ini, mengabaikan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya, dan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya. Oh, _it's so un-Sasuke-ish_.

Tapi juga, hei—! Sakura 'kan teman setimnya? Sai dan Yamato saja datang ke upacara itu. Lalu mengapa Sakura—yang notabene temannya sejak di akademi, satu tim saat _genin_, dan sering menjalankan misi bersama saat _chuunin_—tidak datang? Apakah gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi pada sang Uchiha? Apakah ia sudah tidak lagi menyukai cowok itu—seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Tapi mengapa kau harus peduli akan hal sepele ini, Sasuke?

"Lho, memangnya Sakura nggak ke sini, ya?" Kiba angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chouji heran.

"Tadi aku sempat papasan sama dia, kok," lanjut Kiba seraya mengusap-usap dagunya yang tak berjenggot. "Sepertinya lagi buru-buru. Bawa kotak _bento_ lagi."

"Woof!" Akamaru mengiyakan.

"Halah, paling nganterin makan siang buat Keitaro," ujar Naruto sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menengadah menatap langit di atas mereka.

Semuanya serentak menoleh pada Naruto, lalu bergantian pada Sasuke. Cowok berambut unik itu sedikit mengernyit. Mata onyx-nya berkilat tajam. Giginya gemeratak dengan suara yang sangat kecil—dan hanya dapat didengar oleh Akamaru.

Mungkin di anatara mereka semua tidak ada yang menyadari, kecuali Akamaru—bahwa kedua tangan Uchiha Sasuke yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana abu-abunya mengepal erat.

"Jadi, Sasuke," ujar Chouji sambil melambaikan tangan bulatnya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau jadi mentraktir kami semua di Yakiniku-Q, 'kan?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san akan beritahu Sakura sebuah tempat rahasia..."_

"_Apa itu,Okaa-san?"_

_._

_._

"_Jika kau berjalan sepuluh ribu langkah dari perbatasan luar hutan kematian menuju arah timur laut—"_

_._

_._

"_...seratus tiga, seratus empat, seratus lima..."_

.

.

.

Pohon.

Sebuah pohon tua yang berdiri kokoh di tengah padang rumput, di sebelah timur laut agak jauh dari perbatasan luar hutan kematian Konohagakure. Sebuah pohon yang pada musim panas ini menampilkan dedaunan hijaunya yang segar—berfotosintesis menghadap sang surya.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang keberadaannya. Dulu—sekitar sembilan tahun lalu, tempat ini menjadi sebuah tempat perhentian seorang gadis kecil berpita merah dengan buku dongeng yang didekapnya. Ia kerap kali datang dan duduk bersandar pada pohon itu, sekedar menceritakan impian sederhananya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Bulan Agustus tahun ini, sang pohon tua kembali menjalankan siklus kehidupannya. Dan kali ini giliran sang daun-daun hijau yang mempertunjukkan kesegaran mereka di bawah teriknya matahari musim panas.

"Keitaro...?"

Seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut coklat gelap yang berantakan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang semuala tertutup rapat—menampilkan sepasang iris amethys cemerlang. Tatapannya tertuju langsung pada sepasang bola mata emerald di tepat depannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tua itu.

"Keitaro, kau ternyata di sini," lanjut sang pemilik mata emerald yang mengganggu tidur siang cowok berkacamata itu.

"Tidur siang, Sakura." Keitaro memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau nggak lapar?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak _bento_-nya. "Aku buatkan makan siang, lho. Tadi kucari di lab Orochimaru-_sama_, tapi katanya kau lagi keluar makan siang."

"Umm... aku nggak lapar—"

**KROOOOKK**

"Ahahahahahaha..." Sakura tertawa lepas. "Kau memang nggak lapar, tapi cacing di perutmu sudah pada demo minta makan," ujarnya setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan tersenyum manis.

Keitaro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi pucatnya.

"Nih." Sakura membuka kotak _bento_-nya dan tampaklah tiga buah _onigiri_ dan enam _shushi _salmon, serta dua _mochi_. "Makanlah. Aku buatkan untukmu."

"Aa..." Keitaro menatap isi kotak itu, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang (masih) tersenyum lebar. "_Arigatou..._"

.

.

"_Okaa-san akan beritahu Sakura..."_

.

.

"Oh ya, Keitaro," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Mata emerald-nya tak lepas dari bentangan padang rumput hijau di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Keitaro menoleh—menatap gadis itu bingung.

.

.

"_...sebuah tempat rahasia..."_

.

.

"Kau tahu tempat ini dari siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Keitaro mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Umm..." Keitaro memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menatap sepotong _shushi_ salmon yang siap disantapnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Entahlah..."

"_Are_? Jawaban macam ap—"

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"E-ehh?" Sakura gelagapan. Pipinya sedikit merona. "_Ano_... sebenarnya aku sudah menyerah—aku nggak tahu kau ada di mana. Jadi daripada masakanku sia-sia, mau kumakan sendiri saja."

"..."

"...makanya aku ke sini."

"Kau sering ke sini?" Keitaro menoleh, memperhatikan Sakura yang memain-mainkan rumput di dekat kakinya.

"He'eh," jawab _kunoichi_ pink itu. "Dulu waktu kecil—ibuku yang memberitahu."

"_Souka_..."

Sakura menoleh pada Keitaro, dan tersenyum manis. "Setiap tanggal 28 Maret aku sering ke sini—sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada diriku sendiri—dan pohon ini, dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahku sepanjang tahun sebelumnya."

Keitaro diam—mendengarkan dengan seksama.

.

.

"_...jika kau berjalan sepuluh ribu langkah..."_

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Keitaro?"

"Ini pohon apa?"

"Pohon sakura... Kau nggak tahu?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Iie_..." Keitaro mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kotak _bento _di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil satu kue _mochi_ dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama—tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menatap padang rumput luas dengan kupu-kupu kecil berwarna-warni yang beterbangan. Sesekali terdengar derak ranting pohon yang mereka sandari oleh angin yang berhembus dari lembah, meniupkan simfoni alam yang terdengar lembut menggelitik telinga.

Sakura mendongak—menatap langit biru cerah dengan sekumpulan awan putih yang berarak. Ah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke tempat itu sejak dua tahun lalu. Sejak belajar medis dan menjadi asuhan langsung _Godaime Hokage_, gadis itu menjadi sangat sibuk. Ia jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar berlibur atau mampir ke tempat itu setiap musim semi.

Memang benar _kunoichi_ itu bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dulu sering datang dan duduk bersandar pada pohon itu—menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah dan saat latihan _ninjutsu_, atau tentang impiannya. Karena Sakura yang itu adalah Sakura yang masih kuncup dan sedang menunggu waktu untuk mekar. Sakura yang akan menangis, mengejar bayangan Ino dari belakang. Sekarang ia bukan lagi Sakura yang seperti itu.

Tidak ada buku dongeng. Tidak ada kuncup sakura.

Tidak ada kisah sang Pangeran Uchiha. Tidak ada kuncup sakura.

Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada kuncup sakura.

Tidak ada rengekan kesal. Tidak ada kuncup sakura.

Meski pohon itu—yang menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun, mendengar setiap nada dengan berbagai emosi dari bibir mungilnya—selalu menunggunya datang kembali. Untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi pada hari pertama musim semi, atau ucapan selamat ulang tahun seminggu setelahnya.

"_Etto..._ Sakura—AARGH!"

Keitaro meringis kesakitan saat dirasakannya punggung tangannya tergores akar pohon yang setajam sembilu, ketika hendak meletakkan kotak _bento_ Sakura. Luka gores selebar kue _mochi _itu memerah dan beberapa detik kemudian darah segar mengalir kecil pada kulit pucatnya.

Keitaro mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan goresan kemerahan yang terasa sedikit perih itu dengan tatapan kosong. Oh, hebat. Apa yang cowok itu pikirkan sebenarnya? Mungkinkah karena selama ini ia lupa bagaimana rasanya terluka? Bagaimana sensasi sakit kecil sekali pun? Rasa berdenyut-denyut pada saraf di sekitar pembuluhnya yang pecah—lupakah?

Untuk sekian lama, untuk tahun-tahun monokrom yang dilalui seorang Kuroyama Keitaro. Sekali ini—dengan sebuah luka gores berukuran kue _mochi_ di punggung tangan pucatnya—menarik seluruh perhatian jiwa dan raganya. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika sebuah tangan lain dengan warna kuning langsat meraih tangan pucatnya—menggenggamnya.

Diliriknya pemilik tangan asing itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Masih gadis yang sama—yang baru beberapa menit lalu menyerahkan kotak _bento_ untuk makan siangnya hari ini. Sakura mengambil sebuah _band-aid_ dari saku rok dongkernya dan melilitkannya pada tangan Keitaro, kemudian mengalirkan sedikit cakra kehijauannya—menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

Keitaro masih memperhatikan tangannya yang kini terbalut _band-aid_ dengan rapih. Lalu menoleh pada Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum sumeringah.

"Sudah nggak apa-apa, 'kan," ujar Sakura.

"Aa..."

Keitaro kembali memperhatikan tangannya, seolah ada hal menarik jika ia memperhatikannya lebih detail. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan mata amethys-nya tak percaya.

"_Doushite_?"

"E-eh?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya.

Keitaro menoleh, membuat kedua iris amethys dan emerald itu bertemu pandang. "Terlepas dari kewajibanmu sebagai _medic-nin_, kenapa kau—" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Mata amethys itu masih menatap sang emerald yang kini memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lidahnya kelu. Ia heran—bingung dan mungkin sedikit kesal. Gadis itu, dan temannya yang seorang _jinchuuriki_ hanyalah segelintir orang yang menyambutnya di tempat asing ini dengan hangat dan tangan terbuka—tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun.

Oke, bohong mungkin jika kedua _shinobi_ itu tidak merasa curiga setitik pun. Hanya saja mereka—dengan rentangan tangan dan senyum lebar, menyambut cowok berkacamata itu tanpa sedikit pun mempedulikan statusnya, atau latar belakang kehidupannya.

"Mungkin karena aku percaya padamu," ujar gadis itu setelah agak lama mereka terdiam.

Keitaro tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memperhatikan tangannya yang terbalut benda putih beraroma obat itu.

Hening lagi.

"Aku pernah... punya impian..."

Sakura menoleh ketika cowok berkacamata oval itu angkat bicara.

"...itu impian yang sungguh menyedihkan," lanjut Keitaro. Mata sayunya menatap kosong rerumputan di dekat kakinya.

.

.

"_Kaa-san suka melihat sakura?"_

"_Iya..."_

_._

_._

"_...tahun depan kita pergi ke acara hanami sama-sama, ya! Ajak too-san juga..."_

"_Ah, baiklah..."_

_._

_._

"_...kau akan jadi ninja yang kuat—"_

_._

_._

"—_agar bisa melindungi..."_

.

.

"...karena mungkin memang nggak bisa lagi diwujudkan." Keitaro mendongak menatap langit yang sebiru samudera yang terbentang di atas kepala mereka. Perlahan putaran video masa kecilnya berputar dalam pikirannya. Gambaran-gambaran yang membuat otaknya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan sedikit tersentak ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tangan kirinya.

Tangan Sakura.

_._

_._

"_Nanti kita ke acara hanami sama-sama..."_

_._

_._

"_Ne, _Keitaro—!" Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Keitaro ketika cowok itu menoleh padanya—menatapnya bingung. "_Daijoubu da_—nggak apa kok kalau mau membagi bebanmu denganku..."

"..."

"Nggak pa-pa meski kita nggak bisa kembali ke masa ketika kita kecil..."

"..."

"...ada aku—"

"..."

"Ada aku—di sini—untuk menopang impian itu..."

"..."

"...karena pintu masa depan masih bersinar di ujung langit sana..."

"Sakura..."

"...karena saat itu—saat impian itu terlukis, kau nggak melihat sedikit pun awan mendung—iya 'kan?" genggaman Sakura semangit erat. Ia menatap cowok Tsuchi di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Keitaro hanya diam terpaku—_speechless_. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam lautan emerald yang berbinar-binar itu.

"_Ne_, Sakura..."

.

.

**Impian itu terlihat**

—**meski hanya samar-samar...**

**.**

**.**

**...menceritakannya,**

_**kodomo no you ni warateta—**_**tertawa layaknya anak-anak kecil**

.

.

"—tahun depan..." suara Keitaro bergetar. "Musim semi tahun depan..."

"...?"

"...saat bunga sakuranya sudah mekar..."

"...?"

Keitaro mendongak sejenak, menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya—menatap _kunoichi_ bermarga Haruno di sampingnya dan balik menggenggam tangan gadis itu—erat. "...kita bertemu lagi—di sini."

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat—membentuk seulas senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah ovalnya.

"Iya!"

.

.

_**Sore wa mirai no yakusoku**_**—itulah sepucuk janji untuk masa depan**

**.**

**.**

_**Itsuka midori no asa ni**_

—**suatu hari nanti, di pagi yang hijau**

**.**

**.**

"_Arigatou..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because there's always a smile**_

—_**for every single teardrop **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAKK

"_Kuso_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menghunuskan _katana_-nya tak tentu arah—menyebabkan beberapa batang pohon rubuh di areal _training field_ tim tujuh. Bola mata yang biasanya berwarna sekelam malam kini berubah—_sharingan_. Napasnya menderu-deru tak terkontrol. Tampak sekali aura hitam yang teramat dalam menguasai seluruh cakranya.

"Oi, oi, Sasuke—apaan, sih?" Naruto yang sedaritadi hanya duduk di dahan sebuah pohon di dekat areal itu sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebelah kakinya, melirik sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan bosan. "Tadi itu sudah pohon ke seratus tujuh yang kau rusak, tahu."

"Berisik!" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto yang hanya membalasnya dengan cibiran singkat.

"Heh, reboisasi butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, Sasuke-_teme_~!"

"_Urashai_..." Sasuke membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya dan seketika muncul aliran listrik kebiruan di tangan kirinya. "_Chidori_..."

BBBLLLLLLLLLTTTTTZZZZZZZZ CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP

"Who-whoaa~! Sasuke kau gila—uwaaaa~!"

Terdengar suara debuman besar dari areal yang biasanya adem ayem itu. Orang-orang yang berada di distrik Aburame sekalipun bahkan dapat merasakan goncangan hebat yang bersumber dari tempat lokasi hijau itu.

"Hn..."

"_Teme_... Kau bisa hangusin mukaku kalau begini caranya," ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan dadakan Uchiha Sasuke yang entah pada siapa ditujukannya. "Kalau Hinata jadi benci padaku gimana? Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Kau berisik banget, sih?" Sasuke melempar _katana-_nya sembarang arah hingga terdengar bunyi 'jleb' di belakangnya.

"Kau yang berisik!" Naruto menunjuk si bungsu Uchiha setengah berteriak. "Cemburu saja bikin kacau. Kau 'kan tinggal bilang ke Sakura-_chan_ ka—"

"Aku nggak cemburu!" potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah, apa pun kau menyebutnya," lanjut Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak sabar dan melangkah pergi dari lapangan yang nyaris porak-poranda itu. "Aku ada janji sama _Ero-sannin_, duluan yah~! _Mata ashita_!"

Sasuke masih diam—memperhatikan punggung oranye Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang tepat ketika ia melompat ke atas tiang listrik dan ke atap-atap rumah di dekatnya.

Naruto tidak benar. Tentu saja. Sasuke tidak cemburu, kok—seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya. Bukan **cemburu**—meski ia merasa kesal saat tahu bahwa Sakura lebih memilih mengantarkan makan siang pada _the-_Keitaro_-boy_ dari pada hadir di upacara penobatannya sebagai _jounin_. Bukan **cemburu**—meski ia merasa sangat marah tatkala seorang nenek memberitahunya bahawa Sakura keluar dari lab Orochimaru dengan kotak _bento_ ke arah hutan kematian, dibanding datang ke Yakiniku-Q dan berkumpul dengan _rookie dua sebelas_ lainnya. Bukan **cemburu** pula—meski ia merasa amat kesal melihat pemandangan (yang menurutnya) menjijikkan di bawah sebuah pohon di tengah padang rumput di timur laut hutan kematian; Keitaro dan Sakura pegangan tangan—dan posisi wajah yang (bagi Sasuke) terlalu dekat.

Sekali lagi, itu semua **bukan **karena Sasuke cemburu!

Sasuke hanya kesal, karena di hari pentingnya—ketika semua teman-teman datang, gadis itu malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk sekedar memberi ucapan selamat. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?

Tapi—benarkah begitu?

"Cih. Dasar brengsek."

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyx-nya sedikit terbelalak ketika kilatan kobar hitam menari-nari di sekitarnya. Semakin lama kilatan-kilatan itu semakin membesar dan terbentuklah kobaran api hitam yang mengelilingi Uchiha bungsu itu. Api hitam yang menghalangi seluruh akses panca inderanya terhadap apa pun...

—_amaterasu._

"_Nii-san_," gumam Sasuke dingin. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit dari posisinya berdiri. Kerah tinggi khas Uchiha dengan sempurna menutupi gigi-giginya yang sedikit bergemeretak.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh." Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang tak kalah dingin dari arah belakang Sasuke. _There he is_. Berdiri tegak di atas sebuah pohon cemara—membelakangi matahari sehingga membuat sosoknya yang tegap tampak gelap. Pria itu mengenakan baju ANBU lengkap dan sebuah _katana_ di punggungnya. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat tampak menari-nari tertiup angin. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke melirik sang kakak melalui ekor matanya sekilas.

"Tch."

.

.

.

Malam semakin memancarkan aura gelapnya, menghempaskan setiap insan untuk sekedar beristirahat dari aktivitas erpeluh mereka demi segelas penuh kebaikan dan nafkah. Sayup-sayup terdengar hembusan angin malam di antara pepohonan yang bahkan tampak lebih gelap dari langit berbintang—meninabobokan mata yang mulai terkantuk.

Kuroyama Keitaro masih belum bisa mengantarkan jiwanya ke alam mimpi. Ia hanya berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurnya, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan benda putih yang membalutnya. Diusapnya _band-aid_ itu dengan ibu jarinya. Seulas senyum simpul menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Pantulan cahaya bulan yang masuk melaui jendela yang terbuka membuat sepasang mata amethys itu berpendar indah.

Cowok itu melirik sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di sana tergeletak beberapa gulungan berantakan bertuliskan laporannya kepada sang _Tsuchikage_ tentang perkembangannya dalam pengembangan jurus baru bersama Orochimaru. Keitaro kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan kirinya, dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tampak sedikit deretan gigi putih yang bersembunyi di balik bibirnya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya ke samping tubuhnya perlahan. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sejenak ia menghela napas panjang, dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Cowok berambut _spiky_ _burnette_ memiringkan badannya menghadap jendela yang menampilkan sosok bulan sabit cemerlang yang tergantung di angkasa, serta jutaan kerlip bintang sebagai _background_-nya.

Kedua bola mata amethys itu kemudian tertutup rapat. Jiwanya telah terbang melayang ke alam mimpi—dunia yang hanya dikuasai oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**"**._**..rainen mo koko ni koyou."**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**Story 4**

**~END~

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_**Ohayou : selamat pagi**_

_**Otafuku Gai : nama sebuah kota di negara Hi (pusat hiburan)**_

_**Souka : oh gitu**_

_**Jya na : sampai nanti**_

_**~baasan [**__**祖母さん**__**] : tante/bibi**_

_**Omedetou : selamat**_

_**Gomen : maaf**_

_**Iie : tidak**_

_**Urashai! : diam!**_

_**Mata ashita : sampai besok**_

_**Rainen mo koko ni koyou : mari kita ke sini lagi tahun depan**_

**[Insert Songs : **_**桜日和 — **__**Hoshimura Mai**__**, Find the Way — **__**Nakashima Mika**__**, Fields of Hope — **__**Tanaka Rie**__**, **__**なく門下— **__**Ikimono Gakari**_**]**

**Uwiiii~! Kamus mininya banyak banget! Ternyata rei rakus juga ya pake nihon-go nya (==")a ****穂うんと二ごめんなさい～****! Trus, o em giii, ternyata pada yang nepsongin KISSU nya sasusaku yah~**

**oia, maap juga rei telat apdeeeettt~! huaaa jadi anak kelas 12 itu merepotkan! *digetok kepala sekolah* Tapi seneng rasanya bisa apdet fu fu fu fu fu *smirks* dan gak, ini masih jauh dari akhir *plakk* mungkin rei bakal jadiin dua belasan chapter lah . . ****ぎゃははははああ～**

**Yokeh, bales review anonymous dulu~**

**xxxblackcrimson :**

konbanwa jugaa~ ah iya itu notabene, ntar rei benerin deh ^^a makasih udah ngingetin, rei emang sering typo *digetok*

waduh, sasusakunya kurang? Jangaann~! Keenakan si sasu! *dichidori*

yosh, ini udah update~ review lagi? Arigatou~ ^^

**vvvv :**

eh? Masa sih sasu OOC? *panik* padahal itu udah tak sesuaikan sama sifat aslinya dia sebelum klan uchiha dibantai lhoo~ huaa maafkan rei kalo gitu Dx

ini apdet! Review lagi yaa~? Makasihh xD

**LuthRhythm :**

Hn? Emang namanya kebagusan kok! *digergaji suzu-san* xD

Iya nih rei sebenernya juga kangen sama KeiSaku lho padahal (==") yah emang plot nya gitu kok, sabar aja ne~ fu fu fu fu

Hai'! ini udah apdet, review lagi, senpai? ^^ arigatou~

**Mila Mitsuhiko :**

Preeett~ giliran sasusaku kissu aja semangat banget dikau (==")

Pokoknya review lagi ! *maksa* xD

**Miyu Akira :**

Haha gimana yaa? Ikutin aja ceritanya, dan jangan lupa review, ne? xD

Nih sudah update! Makasihh~

**THANKS A LOT juga buat :**

**Shubi Shubi, Valkyria Sapphire, Thia Shirayuki, D kiroYoiD, Murasaki Weed, Ichika Harada de Chevalier, carnation-red, blue sakuchan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kaguzakura Suzuran, Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan, So-chan cii Mio imutZ, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Kim Geun Hyun, dan juga semuanya (termasuk silent readers) yang gak mungkin rei sebutin satu satu xD ****ありがとううう～****!**

**Nah, seperti biasa, feedback kalian adalah kekuatan rei untuk update fic ini! xD**

**Akhir kata, ****review, **_**PLEASE**_**?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	6. They Were'nt Prince & Princess

_Seorang gadis kecil dengan pita merah yang menghiasi rambut sewarna permen kapas tengah terisak di pinggiran hutan perbatasan barat daya Konohagakure. Pipinya bersemu merah—entah karena emosinya yang meluap-luap atau karena siraman cahaya matahari sore yang siap kembali ke peraduannya._

_Ia tersesat—mungkin. Mengingat dirinya hanya seorang murid akademi tingkat satu yang tiada daya bahkan terhadap gelapnya langit menjelang malam._

_Gadis kecil itu masih terisak, menutup kedua bola matanya yang berkilau bak emerald. Seolah memohon pada sang surya untuk menunjukkan jalan pulang. Ke rumah orangtuanya, dan teman-temannya. Ah, benarkah ia punya teman? Sakura—nama gadis itu—tidak yakin akan hal ini. Yamanaka Ino memang teman pertamanya, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?_

_Lalu mengapa tidak ada sedikit saja keberanian untuk berdiri? Untuk mencari jalan pulang? Tidak akan ada anak-anak akademi yang masih bermain di tepi hutan ketika matahari hampir terbenam—iya, 'kan?_

"_Ka-kata... kaa-san... Pangeran... hiks... akan datang..."_

_Ah, tentu saja._

"_...menjemput sang... hiks... puteri..."_

_Dongeng itu masih merajalela di otak dan setiap pembuluh darahnya. Percaya pada impian sederhananya—bahwa seorang pangeran akan datang menjemput sang puteri. Tapi benarkah ia seorang puteri? Yang layak menanti kehadiran sang pangeran? Pantaskah gadis kecil yang cengeng dan penakut itu—diharapkan keberadaannya oleh sosok pangeran yang sempurna—layaknya kisah di buku dongeng yang selalu didengarnya sebelum tidur?_

"_Ah, ternyata Sakura...!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Gadis kecil itu berhenti sesenggukan dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang iris hijau indah yang sedaritadi tersembunyi. _

"_Sakura—hei! Kau nggak apa-apa?"_

"_Auk!"_

_Pandangan gadis itu masih buram, tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang menemukannya. Tapi ia tahu. Itu suara anak laki-laki seusianya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat jabrik dan simbol taring merah di kedua pipinya—khas salah satu klan terkenal di Konoha. Dan juga—suara seekor anak anjing._

_Siapa? Pangeran-kah?_

"_Ki-Kiba?"

* * *

_

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ ****Blooms**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 5 :**

**They Weren't Prince & Princess**

**「王子と姫じゃなくて」**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kau bercanda?"

Suara melengking nan cempreng itu menggema di koridor utama Rumah Sakit Konoha, membuat beberapa perawat sontak mengernyit dan menutup kedua telinga mereka. Tampak pula beberapa _jounin_ yang sudah sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu hanya _sweatdrop_ menatap ruangan asal suara sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kesibukan mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Ino-_buta_," ujar Haruno Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap katanya sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. "Ini rumah sakit, ingat?"

"Aku nggak bicara denganmu, Jidat," balas Ino sewot. Ia menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pasien di ruangan itu.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_ benar, I-Ino-_san_..." Hinata melirik Ino dan Sakura bergantian, memastikan bahwa kedua sahabat itu tidak akan ribut di tempat yang seharusnya tenang itu. "K-kau bisa mengejutkan pasien y-yang ada di ruang operasi," lanjutnya pelan.

"Mereka nggak bakal mati cuma karena mendengar suara merduku, kok." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Mereka sedang sekarat, Ino..." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, dan kembali menulis beberapa laporan mingguannya yang akan diserahkan siang itu juga kepada sang _Godaime Hokage_.

Seolah tak mendengar penuturan Sakura, Ino beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju sofa putih di tengah ruangan itu. "Jadi, Hinata..." gadis _barbie-like_ itu menopang pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tatapannya kini beralih pada Hinata yang tengah membantu Sakura merapihkan beberapa gulungan yang telah ditulisnya. "...boleh kami tahu kronologi terjadinya _adegan_ menyenangkan itu?"

"E-ee-eeeehh~?" wajah pucat Hinata mendadak jadi merah padam. Mata lavendernya terbelalak, dan keringat mulai mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

Sakura—sekali lagi—memutar matanya bosan. "Kami? _**Aku**_—maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah, Sakura, kau masa nggak mau mendengar kronologi kejadian _langka_ itu?" Ino memain-mainkan jemari lentiknya dengan tidak sabar. "Jangan-jangan kau cuma menyesal pernah nolak Naruto waktu cowok itu tergila-gila padamu dulu, yang sekarang ternyata bisa bersikap seromantis itu pada Hinata, _ne_?"

BLETAKK

"Adaw!"

Sebuah kotak pensil mendarat dengan mulus tepat di kepala pirang Ino. Sakura—si pelaku pelemparan kotak pensil, hanya men-_deathglare_ gadis bermata saphire itu dan menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

"Apaan, sih?" Ino mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tidak berdosa itu. "Sakit, tahu."

Hinata tersenyum kecut dan memungut kotak pensil yang tergeletak itu. "Nggak pa-pa, Ino-_san_," ucapnya seraya meletakkan kembali kotak itu di meja Sakura. "Sakura-_san_ nggak gitu, kok."

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan mencibir ke arah Ino. Ia mengambil tiga buah gulungan yang tadi sudah dirapihkannya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Heh, kau mau kemana?" suara Ino menghentikan langkah Sakura tepat di depan pintu.

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menoleh ke arah Ino dengan pandangan bosan. "Ke kantor _Hokage_, Ino—tentu saja."

"Kau nggak mau dengar cerita Hinata tentang ciuman pertamanya yang direbut oleh Naruto dengan sangat dramatis itu?"

"I-Ino-_san_..."

"Hmm, begini saja," ujar Sakura tampak berpikir. "Kalian jangan ke mana-mana dulu, aku sebentar kok. Tunggu aku sampai kembali ke sini dan kau baru boleh mulai cerita, Hinata, oke?"

"_H-hai,_ Sakura-_san_..."

"Haa... iya iya sudah sana berangkat..." Ino menutup kedua mata saphire-nya lalu menguap pelan.

Sakura memamerkan segaris senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dua _kunoichi _itu.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Aa, Sakura, ya..." terdengar suara tegas wanita dewasa dari arah ruangan utama di gedung _Hokage_. "Masuk saja."

"_Sumimasen_, Tsunade-_shishou_—eh?" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sopan dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya di ruangan itu. "Orochimaru-_sama_," ujar Sakura seraya membungkuk ke arah _sannin_ penggila reptil itu.

Orochimaru mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di sebelah kanan meja _Hokage_ kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela—menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Orochimaru. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ilmuwan gila itu tampak—err... gelisah? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Keitaro? Ah, tidak. Sakura menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"_Shishou_, ini laporan untuk minggu ini," ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan tiga gulungan dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Tsunade mendongak, menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kondisi Kaguya Kimimaro?"

"Ah, Kaguya-_san_ sedang dalam proses terapi pemulihan sel-sel saraf tulang belakang," jawab Sakura mantap. "Ono-_san _akan melanjutkan terapi sampai malam ini jika memungkinkan."

"Hahh... kau dengar 'kan, Orochimaru—Kimimaro sudah membaik." Tsunade melirik teman satu timnya itu seklias. "Memang sulit menghilangkan kebiasaanmu 'memungut' anak-anak berkemampuan khusus yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir itu."

"Paling nggak itu 'kan bisa memanfaatkan kelebihanmu sebagai _medic-nin_ terhebat sedunia," jawab Orochimaru enteng. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah Sakura yang masih mematung di hadapan sang _Hokage_. "Dan membantu latihan peningkatan _ninjutsu_ bagi _medic-nin_ berbakat.

"_Sou desu_." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura," lanjut Orochimaru seraya memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam mulutnya yang elastis, tampak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kerongkongannya.

Sakura terbelalak ngeri menatap pemandangan ganjil itu. Sedangkan sang _Godaime Hokage_ hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Meski menjijikan, tapi wanita awet muda itu sudah terbiasa dengan kedua sahabat _sannin_-nya yang aneh-aneh.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran entah-cairan-biru-apa-itu dari dalam lehernya, menampakkan sebuah gulungan berwarna _lime_ yang sedikit berlendir. Pria itu tersenyum sadis dan menyodorkan gulungan itu pada Sakura. "Titip untuk Keitaro, ya," katanya pada _kunoichi_ yang masih menatap gulungan itu dengan tampang horor.

Sakura diam. Ia enggan menerima gulungan menjijikan itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan langsung berangkat ke Amegakure bersama _katak bodoh_ itu," jelas Orochimaru seolah mengerti akan perasaan Sakura yang hanya menatap gulungan itu dengan pandangan kenapa-nggak-dikasih-ke-orangnya-sendiri-sih. "Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, _ne_. Tapi kau 'kan orang kepercayaan _Hokage-sama_. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Uchiha bungsu itu—kau tahu sendiri, 'kan."

"_H-hai_, Orochimaru-_sama_," ucap gadis itu akhirnya. Dengan enggan ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih gulungan menjijikan yang disodorkan _sannin_ gila itu.

"Trima kasih," lanjut Orochimaru sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan bunyi _poof_ pelan disertai kepulan asap keunguan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _Hokage_, menatap wanita cantik itu dengan pandangan memelas. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menggumamkan kata '_ganbatte'_ pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan enggan menuju arah barat Konoha, tempat berdirinya sebuah laboratorium raksasa milik salah satu _sannin_ legendaris dunia _shinobi_, Orochimaru. Batinnya mengutuk _sannin_ nyentrik itu. Padahal ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mendengar cerita Hinata tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Ah, yang benar saja. Mungkin sekarang ini Ino dan Hinata sudah mulai bercerita karena Sakura belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di tempat itu. Hei, Sakura 'kan juga gadis remaja normal yang suka berbagi kisah romantis kehidupan cinta lingkungannya, iya 'kan?

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mempercepat langkahnya—melompat dari atap ke atap tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di jalanan yang mungkin dapat melihat celana dalamnya—mengingat Sakura selalu memakai rok pendek dongkernya jika sedang tidak ada misi.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH~!"

Jerit melengking yang memilukan terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan utama laboratorium Orochimaru. Namun suara itu teredam oleh dinding-dindingnya yang diselimuti _kekkai_ yang sengaja dipasang oleh sang pemilik lab.

Kuroyama Keitaro, _shinobi_ yang menjerit tadi—jatuh tersungkur dengan beberapa luka sayat dan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Mata amethyst-nya menatap seseorang yang beridiri di depannya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Hn, menyedihkan, Kuroyama," gumam orang itu dengan nada sarkastik. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Keitaro berusaha bangkit—menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada sebelah lutut dan kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. "_Hounto_?" sudut bibir Keitaro terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Perlahan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel _jutsu_.

BBBBLLLLLLTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZ CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP

Belum sempat Keitaro menyelesaikan segel jurusnya, sebuah cahaya listrik kebiruan mengarah ke dada kirinya. Keitaro yang sempat kaget spontan membuat _kekkai_ tidak sempurna dan melindungi tubuhnya yang terdorong oleh serangan _chidori _dadakan itu hingga membentur dinding lab—menyebabkan retakan cukup besar.

Pengguna _chidori_ itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terawat. Ia semakin menekan jurus elemen listrik itu pada _kekkai_ Keitaro—menimbulkan kerusakan pada selubung yang berpendar keemasan itu. "Mati kau, Kuroyama," ujarnya dingin. Matanya yang sewarna darah tampak berkilat mengerikan.

"Tch." Keitaro menautkan alisnya. _Kekkai_-nya sudah nyaris hancur dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka habislah jantung dan kehidupannya. Ia sedikit panik, tubuhnya mulai bermandikan peluh.

"Khawatir ya, Kuroyama?" _sharingan_ itu menatap amethyst di depannya. Tiga bintik hitam pada mata istimewa itu berputar cepat.

"Uchiha…" Keitaro mulai terengah. Kontrol cakranya berantakan. "…Sasuke!"

_Chidori_ Sasuke semakin membesar. Cahaya kebiruannya menyebabkan ruangan temaram itu tampak begitu terang. "Hn…" seringai khas Uchiha itu semakin melebar tatkala ia melihat ekspresi cemas Keitaro dan _kekkai_-nya yang menipis.

"Enak saja." Keitaro menundukkan wajahnya.

"…?"

"Aku bilang…" Keitaro mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan senyum lebar yang dibuat-buat. "…aku nggak akan mati semudah itu."

"_Nani_—"

.

.

Kedua _sharingan_ Sasuke terbelalak ketika merasakan gelombang cakra besar di belakangnya. Ia semakin terkejut saat mendapati Keitaro ada di belakangnya dengan tangan kirinya memancarkan _chidori_ hitam yang jangkauan partikelnya bahkan melebihi luas laboratorium itu.

"_Kuso_!"

Sasuke reflek mengeluarkan _kusanagi_-nya. "_CHIDORI NAGASHIIII~_!"

Dan—

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri—radius dua puluh meter dari laboratorium Orochimaru, terbelalak ngeri. Tekanan cakra luar biasa tinggi menusuk-nusus setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. _Ada apa ini?_, pikir gadis itu panik.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gulungan menjijikan Orochimaru dan bergegas menuju lab yang penuh aura mistik yang sudah di depan mata itu.

.

.

Terengah, Sakura menerobos pintu kaca utama bangunan megah itu. Ia berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong temaram menuju ruangan utama lab. Cahaya lampion-lampion unik yang menempel di sepanjang dinding lorong tampak menari-nari riang akibat terpaan angin saat _medic-nin_ itu berlari melewatinya.

Sakura semakin dekat dengan ruang yang ditujunya. Ia merasakan cakra mengerikan itu semakin menusuk kulitnya. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu menekan cakra dari seluruh tubuhnya agar dapat tetap menggunakan _ninjutsu_ dengan stabil nantinya.

BRAAAAKK

"Kei—"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna begitu ia menerjang pintu ruang utama yang nyaris lepas dari engselnya itu. Pemandangan di depan matanya sungguh mengerikan. Ruangan yang biasanya rapih itu kini terlihat sangat kacau. Tabung-tabung kaca yang berisi reptil-reptil rakasasa hancur tak berbentuk. Tampak retakan yang cukup signifikan di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Beberapa komputer hancur, dengan monitor yang sudah sangat gosong.

Sakura menjatuhkan gulungan yang sedaritadi digenggamnya. Iris emerald-nya memandang tidak percaya pada dua sosok di ruangan itu yang seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Keitaro tersungkur memegangi perut atasnya yang tertusuk _kusanagi_ Sasuke. Darah pekat terus mengalir dari daerah vital yang ditembus pedang istimewa itu—menyebabkan bau amis yang sangat menyengat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam memandang Keitaro yang terengah mengontrol napasnya. Tangan kiri cowok berambut raven itu memegangi bahu kanannya yang mengalami perdarahan serius. _Sharingan-_nya kini sudah kembali normal—menampakkan iris onyx tajam.

Cairan bening di pelupuk mata Sakura siap mengalir. Suara gadis itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia terlalu kaget melihat kenyataan bahwa baru saja kedua orang yang begitu dikenalnya berusaha saling membunuh.

"_Yare yare_…"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ seksi memecah keheningan di tempat kacau itu. Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Hatake Kakashi tampak berdiri bersandar pada sebuah _frame_ pintu di seberang ruangan. Buku _Icha Icha Tactics_-nya masih setia menempel pada tangan kirinya.

"_S-sensei_…" suara Sakura begitu kecil dan bergetar. Ia berusaha meredam gejolak hebat yang membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

Kakashi melirik Sakura sekilas kemudian berjalan ke tempat Keitaro tersungkur dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan berjongkok. "Sakura," ujarnya pelan.

"_H-hai_." Seolah mengerti, Sakura segera menghampiri _jounin_ berambut keperakan itu dan duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Ia menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada _kusanagi_ yang menembus perut Keitaro. Kemudian perlahan Kakashi menarik pedang itu dari tubuh Keitaro yang sedikit mengejang.

SREEKK

"Akh!" Keitaro memekik tertahan saat Kakashi berhasil mencabut pedang yang menyiksa diafragmanya itu. Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan menutupnya lagi dengan cepat. Keringat masih terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan cowok berkacamata itu merileks. Aliran cakra kehijauan dari Sakura memberikan sensasi hangat yang menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang. Napasnya kembali teratur.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura," ujar Kakashi seraya melempar _kusanagi_ Sasuke ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian membopong Keitaro yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Kurasa Shizune bisa langsung mengobatinya di rumah sakit."

Sakura tidak menjawab. _Kunoichi_ itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lagipula…" Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku dengan pandangan kosong. "… sebaiknya kau obati Sasuke dulu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Pria pecinta novel karya Jiraiya itu kemudian menghilang dengan bunyi _poof_ dan kepulan asap kelabu.

Sakura menghela napas berat.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan sulit. Gadis bermata emerald itu tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini. _It's just too troublesome_. Amukannya kali ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat ia ngambek karena tidur siangnya diganggu Naruto dan Kiba dulu.

Sakura tahu. Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya setelah ini. Sungguh.

Setelah beberapa kali menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang terlalu cepat, Sakura akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan. Ia melepaskan tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih meremas bahu kanannya yang terluka perlahan, kemudian mengalirkan cakra hangat pada luka yang menganga cukup lebar itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya agak lama. Alisnya sedikit bertaut saat ia merasaka sedikit ngilu. "Tahan ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya ketika menyadari perubahan saraf cowok itu yang sedikit tegang.

Hening.

"Lepaskan." Sasuke dengan agak kasar menepis tangan Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan pendaran kehijauan. Cowok berambut raven itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau lebih ingin menolong Kuroyama, 'kan?" potong Sasuke. "Kau lebih mencemaskan dia, 'kan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Pergi saja sana susul bocah itu!"

"Ak-aku tahu kau nggak suka Keitaro, tapi—"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, sih!"

Sakura diam. Ia hanya menatap cowok di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat di depan dadanya.

Sasuke melirik bahu kanannya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri akibat proses penyembuhan yang ia hentikan tiba-tiba. "Kau menyentuh lukaku setelah tangan-tangan itu mengobati si Kuroyama, 'kan?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum mengejek. "Cih, najis."

**PLAKK**

Dan satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura—pemilik tangan yang dengan lantang menampar pipi sang pangeran hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia spontan menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya berkecamuk—antara amarah yang tak terbendung dan perasaan bersalah karena telah menampar Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menoleh menghadap Sakura. Pipi cowok bermata onyx itu sedikit memerah akibat tamparan Sakura yang hanya seperdelapan kekuatan itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar entah karena apa.

"K-ka-kalau kau begitu membenciku… Sasuke-_kun_…"

"…"

.

.

"_Sakura—hei! Kau nggak apa-apa?"_

"_Auk!"_

"_K-Kiba!"_

"_Ternyata benar Sakura, ya! Ayo pulang, hari sudah hamper gelap."_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_E-ehh?"_

"_Bikin cemas aja. Are? Kau nangis?"_

"_Eng… nggak kok."_

"…_?"_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_Eh, a-ano… Kiba! A-akamaru—bagaimana kalian tahu aku di sini?"_

"_Eh?"_

.

.

"… paling nggak… jangan libatkan Keitaro—!" suara Sakura tercekat. Napasnya memburu. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya yang siap meleleh.

Sakura tahu Sasuke begitu membencinya. Setulus apa pun perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap cowok _stoic_ itu, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Dia akan selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai gadis menyebalkan yang mengganggu. Sakura tahu, kok. Ia sadar akan hal ini, karena itu ia berhenti menjadi _fangirl_ yang akan selalu berteriak histeris saat Uchiha Sasuke muncul dengan pose (sok) kerennya.

Tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini, 'kan?

Sasuke menatap _medic-nin_ itu dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat, ia mencengkram leher Sakura dan menghempaskannya ke dinding—menyebabkan bunyi gedebum keras dan retakan besar pada dinding yang dibentur punggung gadis itu.

"Uhuk uhuk…" Sakura jatuh bersujud, menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Ia meringis merasakan punggungnya yang sakit luar biasa akibat benturan oleh sang Uchiha.

"_Sou da na_," ujar Sasuke. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berlutut dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku _memang_ sangat membencimu," lanjutnya pelan.

"Aaakh—!"

Sasuke kali ini menjambak rambut pink pendek Sakura, menariknya ke tengah ruangan, dan membenturkan kepala gadis itu ke lantai. Bau anyir semakin menusuk penciuman di ruangan redup itu. Belum habis darah Keitaro dibersihkan, kini dahi lebar Sakura yang mengucurkan cairan merah pekat itu.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang masih dicengkram oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Air matanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi dibendung. Ia menangis dalam diam, melirik Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Sasuke-_kun_…!" Sakura—dengan kedua tangan mungilnya—berusaha melepaskan cekraman tangan Sasuke yang menyiksa ubun-ubunnya. Mata emerald itu berkaca-kaca, memohon agar si bungsu Uchiha menghentikan semua itu.

Namun gagal.

.

.

"_Eh? Oh itu tadi Sasuke yang ngasitahu aku."_

"_Auk!"_

"_Sasuke? Sasuke-kun?"_

_**S**__**asuke-kun? Hounto?**_

"_Iya."_

"_Kok—?"_

.

.

"Kau tahu…" Sasuke membungkuk, menopang tubuh dengan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk di kanan-kiri pinggul Sakura. Ekspresinya datar, seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa. "…kau sungguh menyebalkan!" bentaknya di depan wajah Sakura.

_K__unoichi_ berambut pink itu hanya terus terisak dengan kedua tangan bergetar yang (masih) berusaha melepaskan cekraman tangan Sasuke pada kepalanya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU MUAK! "

"…"

"YA—AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"…"

.

.

"_Tadi aku ketemu Sasuke…"_

"_Eh? Hounto?"_

"_Hn, trus dia bilang kau masih di sini."_

"_L-lalu?"_

"_Yaa dia menyuruhku menemuimu dan ngajak pulang. Mungkin saja kau tersesat dan nggak nemu jalan pulang, begitu katanya."_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_Kenapa dia menyuruhmu?"_

"_Soalnya—"_

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_… lepaskan…"

"BENCI—KAU TAHU? INGIN MATI SAJA RASANYA!"

"…"

"DASAR CENGENG! PENAKUT! LEMAH!"

"…"

"PENGGANGGU! KAU TAHU ITU, SAKURA? KAU PENGGANGGU!"

"…"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, BODOH!"

"…"

"JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU, DASAR SIAL!"

"…"

Dengan setiap sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkannya, Sasuke semakin memperkuat cengkramannya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi bahu gadis itu dan turut mencengkramnya kasar. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang kini muncul di bahu kanannya.

"BODOH! IDIOT! TOLOL!"

"…"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU LEBIH DARI APA PUN, SAKURA!"

"…"

"SIAL!"

"…"

"KENAPA KAU NGGAK MATI SAJA, HAH?"

"…"

"DARI DULU—!"

"…"

"—SEKARANG PUN…"

"…"

"…SELALU MEMBENCIMU!"

"…"

"KAU TAHU—?"

"…"

"KAU TAHU KENAPA, HAH?"

"…"

.

.

"_Kenapa dia menyuruhmu? Kenapa nggak dia sendiri saja yang—"_

"_Soalnya dia bilang kau lagi menangis, jadi dia nggak mau ganggu."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku tahu kok ini aneh, tapi setelah bertemu denganku, dia bilang dia lupa jalannya dan menyuruh aku dan Akamaru untuk mencarimu lagi."_

"_Etto…"_

"_Tapi Sasuke bilang dia mau nunggu di sini, kok. Lho, ke mana anak itu?"_

"_Auk!"_

"_Mu-mungkin sudah pulang duluan…"_

"_Aneh. Padahal tadi—"_

.

.

"SUKA—!" suara Sasuke tercekat. Matanya onyx-nya kini berubah menjadi _sharingan_.

"…?"

"_OMAE GA SUKI DAKARA_!"

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Iya bertaruh telinganya pasti sudah sangat tuli—tentang apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan, semua itu nyaris mustahil.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"

"Sasu—"

"SUKA—SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU BEGITU MEMBENCIMU!"

"…"

"AKU BENCI KAU LEBIH DEKAT DENGAN KUROYAMA, _NII-SAN_—SIAPA SAJA!"

"…"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN SAMPAI-SAMPAI NGGAK PERNAH BISA MEMBUATKU TENANG!"

"…"

"MONSTER YANG NGGAK BISA LEPAS DARI PIKIRANKU, _KUSO_!"

"…"

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

"…"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap detil kata yang dilontar cowok di atasnya itu.

Namun detik berikutnya, kedua bola mata indah itu terbelalak kaget—saat dirasakannya bibir dingin Uchiha Sasuke merampas bibirnya dengan ganas. Sakura merasa sakit di dadanya semakin menusuk. Setelah menyiksanya seperti ini, apa lagi sekarang? Pemuda itu mengharapkan ciuman manis dari gadis Haruno? Yang benar saja.

Air mata Sakura kembali meleleh. Luka yang berdenyut di dahi dan punggungnya masih terasa sakit. Dan sekarang cowok berklan Uchiha itu malah menciumnya dengan tidak elit. Sakit. Tepatnya di dada—di tempat yang orang sebut _hati_.

.

.

"_Aneh. Padahal tadi Sasuke kelihatannya cemas. Iya 'kan, Akamaru?"_

"_Auk!"_

"…"

"_Haa dasar Uchiha, suka seenaknya saja."_

"_Ja-jadi Sasuke-kun, yaa…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Ah, n-nandemonai desu."_

"_Hn kita berpisah di sini saja, ya. Atau kau mau aku dan Akamaru mengantarmu sampai rumah?"_

"_Nggak usah, Kiba. Arigatou gozaimashita, ne."_

"_Hmm… ya sudah, hati-hati, ya. Mata ashita!"_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_Mata ashita, Kiba, Akamaru!"_

.

.

_**P**__**angeran yang menemukan sang Puteri? **_

—_**Sasuke?**_

.

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia berusaha menutup bibirnya serapat mungkin dari mulut Sasuke yang terus menggigit bibir gadis itu agar terbuka. Sakura khawatir bibirnya pasti sudah berwarna keunguan sekarang.

.

.

"…_kuncup sakura itu sudah mekar sekarang…"_

.

.

Sakura masih terus meronta, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin agar bisa melepaskan diri. Dan setelah desakan yang cukup kuat, ciuman Sasuke terlepas—membuat gadis itu bernapas lega dan mengumpulkan cakranya yang masih tersisa ke tangan kanannya…

.

.

_**Karena dunia tidak akan menunggu hati yang bermimpi**_

—_**tentang dongeng klasik seorang Puteri dan cintanya…**_

.

.

"SHANNAROOOOOOO~!"

.

.

_**I**__**mpian itu—**_

.

.

.

_**sudah lama terkubur**_

.

.

BHUAKK

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Sakura telah memukul Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Cakra yang telah terkumpul di tinjunya mengenai tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Cowok berambut mirip pantat bebek itu terpental hingga menghancurkan dinding ruangan remang-remang itu dan menembus ruangan lain di sebelahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke tertimbun runtuhan dinding yang telah hancur akibat insiden barusan. Sejenak Sasuke tak bergerak. Perlahan reruntuhan batu bata itu bergerak—menampakkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang babak belur—kacau.

Sasuke susah payah membuka kelopak matanya—yang melindungi kedua bola mata onyx-nya dari debu dan serpihan reruntuhan. Iris onyx itu kemudian mendapati sepasang emerald yang menatapnya sendu di tengah ruangan seberang. Sakura menggerakkan bibirnya yang berdarah, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sejurus kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu menuju lorong utama lab. Ia menggerakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya—berlari kecil keluar dari bangunan yang porak poranda itu—tidak memedulikan tatapan sang Uchiha yang hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Hn, _hounto ni suki dattanda_."

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**S****tory 5 **

**~ENDS~

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_**Kekkai : semacam jurus pelindung [bayangkan aja Saten Kesshun dari Shun-shun Rikka nya Orihime Inoue**__**—BLEACH , tapi dalam bentuk yang lebih nggak beraturan] **_

_**Omae ga suki dakara**__** : karena aku menyukaimu**_

_**H**__**ounto ni suki dattanda : aku benar-benar suka padamu**_

**Y****osh~! ****おはよう、みんな～****! ^^ rei akhirnya apdet juga. Maaf ya, kalo kelamaan~ ini telat nggak apdetnya? Nggak kan? Nggak kan? Soalnya rei kan kelas 12, kemaren-kemaren itu disibukkan sama praktek dan ujian ini itu… haduu jadi pengen cepet-cepet lulus , ini juga nyempetin apdet karna uas baru aja selese! xD ****万歳いい～****! ^o^**

**N****ah waktunya bales review anonymous dulu~**

**vvvv :**

haha iya si Sasuke emang nyusul, namanya juga penasaran xD keitaro emang bikin penasaran! Rei aja penasaran(?) ^^ okeh, ini story 5 udah apdet~ review lagi? Makasihh~

**xxxblackcrimson :**

konbanwa juga :* (seneng deh punya readers setia) ahihihihi~ aa, _**Tou-san**_ato _**Too-san**_ sama aja kok ^^ hiragananya sama, cuma romanjinya aja yang ada 2 jenis—pake yang mana aja boleh. Hn? Apakah memang Sakura suka Keitaro? Tanya Sakura sana—hush! *digetok* xD oke ini udah apdet, review lagi, ne? arigatou~ :*

**Cyrax :**

Iyaa makasih banyak cyrax-san ^^ rei seneng lho baca review kamu. Ini udah apdet kok, maaf telat yaa~ maklum rei sibuk , review lagi, please? Arigatou~ ^^

**lavender megic :**

err… SasuSaku apa KeiSaku yaa? Rahasia! *PLAKK* xD ikutin aja terus ceritanya, masi setengah jalan kok. Nih update, review lagi? ^^ makasihh~

**Mila Mitsuhiko :**

Malu tapi kayaknya bangga gitu =="a tapi aku tetep suka bacotanmu yang kadang gak jelas itu *digiles bamboo(?)* xD noh, noh, ada kissu nya lagi, tapi deskripsinya dikit—selebihnya silakan imajinasikan sendiri, oke? xD nih apdet, review lagi? Arigatou~ ^^

**Thia Shirayuki :**

Nggak masalah, rei seneng kamu review ^^ iya inih Sasuke ngamuknya tambah parah~ makasihh… review lagi, ne? xD

**ddbb :**

haha Keitaro emang suka bikin penasaran xD yosh! Salam kenal juga~ ini udah apdet ^^ review lagi? Makasihh…

**okey, THANKS juga buat : **

**SaGaara Tomiko, Kim Geun Hyun, Valkyria Sapphire, Putri Luna, Skypea-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, SasuSaku Hikaruno-chan, Ichika Harada de Chevalier, dan juga buat semua silent readers yang udah ****sudi baca summary, ngelirik judul, dan numpang lewat tapi gak review, MAKASIIIHH banyaaakk~! That's really appreciated ^^**

**rei semangat kalo kalian juga semangat! Nah, rei nggak janji nih bakal apdet sekilat dulu, soalnya rei bakal disibukin sama PREPARATIONS FOR FINAL (troublesome) EXAMS! , ****エクサムが嫌いよね～**** tapi kalo ada (boring) spare time, insya Allah rei apdet deh ^^**

**daaaann tetep bakal rei tunggu feedback dari kalian semuaa~ oke? ****Oke?**

**Salam**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**a.k.a Al-Shira Aohoshi **


	7. A Night Alone

"_TADAIMAA~_!"

Terdengar suara langkah terburu-buru dari arah dalam rumah bergaya tradisional itu, mendekati pintu masuk utama—di mana seseorang baru saja mengucapkan salam.

Uchiha Itachi masaih berdiri terpaku di _genkan_, memperhatikan Mikoto yang terengah-engah mengatur napas setelah—mungkin, berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Topeng ANBU-nya ia geser ke samping kepalanya, menampakkan wajah rupawan khas Uchiha jenius itu. "_Kaa-san_?" Itachi menelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan ekspresi ibunya yang sedikit panik dengan beberapa tetes keringat di pelipisnya.

"_Okaeri-nasai_," ucap Mikoto pelan. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum penuh syukur. Rambut hitam panjangnya tampak sedikit bergoyang ketika wanita cantik itu mendekati anak sulungnya. "Syukurlah kau nggak apa-apa," ujarnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi seraya melepaskan sandal ninjanya dan meletakkannya di _getabako_.

"_Kaa-san _kaget sekali waktu Sasuke-_kun_ tiba-tiba pulang dalam keadaan kacau," jawab Mikoto pelan. Ada nada khawatir dalam setiap ucapannya. "Mestinya itu cuma upacara pengangkatan _jounin_ biasa. Tapi, waktu pulang tadi dia babak belur."

"_Hontou_?" Itachi tersenyum geli, seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu dan sedikit membayangkannya.

"Itachi-_kun_..." ujar Mikoto dengan nada memperingatkan, sedikit kesal melihat anak tertuanya itu malah menganggap kekhawatirannya sebagai lelucon.

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_." Itachi tersenyum maklum dan merangkul Mikoto, menuntunnya masuk. "Aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke. _Ne_?"

* * *

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ**** Blooms**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 6 :**

**A Night Alone**

**「一人ぼっちの夜」**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Ohayou_~!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Yamanaka-_san_!"

"_Ohayou, _Minami-_san_!"

Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut _blonde_ panjang yang terikat _ponytail_ tampak berlari-lari riang ketika memasuki pintu utama Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia memamerkan senyum cantiknya pada semua pengunjung rumah sakit dan juga beberapa resepsionis. Gadis penerus klan Yamanaka itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke koridor utama rumah sakit, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan kembali berlari-lari kecil mencari kamar yang ditujunya. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat, membuat helaian rambut pirangnya menari indah.

"Kamar 205." Ino bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar pasien bernomor 205. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Hening.

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada balasan apa pun.

Dengan sedikit kesal ia menggeser pintu abu-abu itu, siap meluapkan segala kekesalannya karena merasa terbaikan. "Saku—"

Suara Ino seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Di dalam ruangan itu tampak Haruno Sakura tengah tertidur pulas—menelungkupkan kedua lengannya di tepi ranjang pasien dengan kepala sewarna permen kapas—yang kini terbalut _band-aid _tipis—yang tenggelam di antara lengannya. Mata emerald yang biasanya cerah itu kini tertutup sangat rapat. _Nyenyak sekali_, pikir Ino ketika ia mendekati gadis berambut pendek yang tengah tertidur dengan deru napas yang tenang.

Ino mengulum senyum maklum. Pandangan mata _saphire _itu kemudian beralih pada sosok lain di atas ranjang pasien. Sosok seorang _shinobi_ yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Sosok yang terbalut perban nyaris di seluruh tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut tebal. Tanpa kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, wajah damai cowok berambut _spiky burnette _yang sedang tertidur itu terlihat tampan meski pipi kirinya ditutupi kasa dan plester.

Ino kembali beralih pada sahabatnya yang berambut _bubble gum_ itu. Jemari jenjangnya mendarat di bahu Sakura dan mengguncangnya pelan—mencoba membangunkan sang _medic-nin_.

"Sakura, Sakura..." bisiknya pelan di dekat telinga Sakura. Ia kembali mengguncang bahu sang Haruno sedikit lebih keras. "Sakura, bangun..."

Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari bibir Sakura. Pelan, ia membuka kelopak matanya—menampakkan iris emerald indah yang tampak sayu. Ah, sepertinya Sakura begitu kelelahan.

"Ino..." Sakura bergumam dengan suara serak. Ia bangun dan meregangkan punggung dan persendiannya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Gadis itu menguap pelan. Tangan sewarna kuning langsatnya menghapus pelan air mata yang keluar dari ekor matanya ketiaka ia menguap tadi.

"Kalau terus tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, kau bisa sakit, _baka_," kata Ino sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. "Ayolah sarapan dulu. Kau mau Naruto ngomel seharian di tokoku hanya karena ini sudah jam sembilan pagi dan kau belum sarapan?"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang sarapan," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Ia membayangkan Naruto yang marah-marah tidak jelas di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Naruto selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya dengan cara yang agak berlebihan. Hei, tidakkah ia sadar bahwa masih ada Hinata yang perlu dikhawatirkannya lebih dari apa pun? Tapi membuat Naruto untuk tidak mencemaskan sahabat-sahabatnya sama saja dengan menyuruhnya berhenti makan ramen selama seminggu. Mustahil.

"Haa, berisik." Ino menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan berbau obat itu. "Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu di kedai Icharaku."

Sakura yang baru saja mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga untuk sekedar meregangkan otot-ototnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti sang _kunoichi barbie-like _itu menyeretnya keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, ekor mata emerald itu sempat melirik sosok Kuroyama Keitaro yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang pasien.

"Oh ya, Jidat lebar."

"Hmm?"

"Nanti malam kau bakal datang, 'kan?"

"Datang apa?"

"Haahh... jangan bilang kau lupa."

"...?"

"_Tanabata_, Sakura—festivalnya nanti malam. Kau lupa, ya?"

"Aah, benar juga."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau bakal datang, 'kan?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja, Ino-_buta_."

.

.

.

"_Su-sumimasen~_!"

Uchiha Mikoto menghampiri pintu masuk utama rumahnya, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan baju merah maroon dan rok pendek berwarna biru gelap. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung ketika Mikoto hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Sakura?" Mikoto menelengkan kepalanya, membuat beberapa helai rambut hitamnya terayun ke bahunya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "_Konnichiwa, _Mikoto-_baasan_," ujar Sakura seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Err... _sumimasen,_ apa Sasuke-_kun_ ada? Saya mampir untuk—"

"Ah, tentu saja, Sakura. Ayo masuk," potong Mikoto seraya menuntun Sakura masuk lebih dalam rumah utama klan itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang. Jujur saja, seumur-umur Sakura belum pernah masuk ke dalam istana tradisional milik pemimpin pertahanan Konoha itu. Ketika masih _genin_ pun ia dan Naruto belum pernah main ke rumah itu. Paling-paling hanya sekedar mampir ke distrik Uchiha dan menyapa beberapa kerabat Sasuke. Hah, apalagi sekarang. Usianya enam belas tahun dan yang mengantarnya masuk lebih dalam ke rumah luas itu adalah ibu dari cowok yang dulu ditaksirnya! Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak berdebar-debar?

Namun mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke kemarin membuatnya meringis ngeri. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi hal mengerikan seperti itu antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Luka di kepala Sakura yang terbalut _band-aid_ kembali terasa nyeri. Meski Shizune sudah mengganti perbannya sebelum pergi sarapan dengan Ino tadi, tetap saja luka yang sudah mengering itu terasa menusuk-nusuk tempurung kepalanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat setelah akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah undakan kayu menuju lantai dua rumah itu. "Kamar Sasuke-_kun_ yang di sebelah kiri itu," ucap Mikoto memberi intruksi. "Masuk saja, dia ada di dalam kok. _Baa-san _tinggal, ya."

Dan dengan sekali tepukan ringan di kepala merah muda Sakura, Mikoto telah membalik badan dan beranjak pergi. Punggungnya yang tertutupi rambut hitamnya semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan koridor menuju dapur dan ruang makan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya kemudian menuntunnya menaiki undakan kayu itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kecokelatan. Ia menatap pintu itu sejenak, tampak ragu dengan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Dan setelah mengatur degup jantungnya yang sempat tak karuan dengan menghembuskan napas panjang, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Namun sebelum tangan Sakura berhasil menyentuh permukaan kayu pintu itu—

CKLEEEKK

"Ah, Sakura."

Uchiha Itachi membuka pintu itu dari dalam, menyapa Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Itachi hanya mengenakan kaus hitam berleher tinggi dan celana abu-abu panjangnya yang biasa, menandakan ia sedang libur misi untuk hari ini. Ah, sepertinya semua _shinobi _dari setiap tingkatan mendapat libur istimewa khusus hari ini.

"_K-konnichiwa,_ Itachi-_nii_." Sakura membungkukkan badannya agak kaku. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendapati sang ketua ANBU menyambutnya di depan pintu kamar seperti itu. 

_Matte kudasai_.

Pintu? Jangan-jangan Sakura salah kamar!

Sakura mendongak, mendapati Itachi yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan wajah seolah menahan tawa. "_A-ano..._"

"Kau nyari Sasuke, ya?" Itachi menyingkir dari pintu, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. "Tuh," ucapnya seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah _doublebed_ bersprei putih di mana Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar pada dua bantal dengan kaki selonjor. Tatapan mata onyx-nya lurus ke depan, menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ruangan itu, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu ketika mendapati teman sejak akademinya yang terkenal tampan itu berada dalam keadaan yang cukup kacau; piyama biru muda yang dikenakannya sedikit berantakan dengan tiga kancing teratas tidak dipasang—memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang terbalut perban, serta beberapa plester di dahi dan pipinya.

Keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing. Seolah enggan memulai percakapan hangat karena ego masing-masing yang tak ingin disalahkan.

"_Ne, _Sakura—kau terluka?"

Suara _baritone_ Itachi memecah keheningan di kamar itu. Sakura menoleh, memperhatikan Itachi yang berjalan ke arahnya dan mengusap perban yang melingkar di kepala merah mudanya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Dan saat itulah tatapannya bersirobok dengan onyx Sasuke yang juga _**kebetulan**_ melirik ke arahnya sekilas.

Itachi turut melirik adiknya yang masih diam di atas kasur kemudian memutar bola matanya, bosan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih yang digenggam Sakura di tangan kirinya. "Eh, itu apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan sedikit terkejut melihat bungkusan itu masih menggantung manis di tangan kirinya. "Oh, i-ini aku bawakan untuk Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya sedikit canggung. _Medic-nin_ asuhan _Godaime Hokage _itu kemudian melangkah mendekati _doublebed_ Sasuke dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedaritadi dipegangnya kepada si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke memperhatikan bungkusan yang disodorkan Sakura sejenak, dengan mulut masih terkunci rapat. Ia meraih bungkusan itu perlahan—sedikit merasakan aliran listrik di bawah sel epidermis kulitnya ketika tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan kecil gadis itu.

Itachi dan Sakura berdiri berdampingan di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mengambil sebuah kotak kayu dari dalam plastik putih itu. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, Sasuke membuka kotak kayu itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah—

"_DANGO_?"

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin bertambah ketika ia menggumamkan nama jajanan bulat berwarna-warni yang ditusuk seperti sate terbaring manis dalam kotak itu.

Duh.

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya yang tertutup _band-aid_.

Sakura bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia membawakan makanan yang sebenarnya kesukaan si sulung Itachi? Seharusnya Sakura membawakan cowok berambut model pantat bebek itu—paling tidak—tomat segar. Oh, bukankah Sasuke itu—

"Aku nggak suka makanan manis," ucap Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

Tepat.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. _Well_, jangan salahkan Sakura jika ia hampir—err... _sama sekali_ tidak pernah makan berdua dengan Sasuke, dan tidak tahu menahu tentang jajanan favorit cowok berambut _raven_ itu. Sedangkan Itachi? Oh, beruntung sekali si sulung itu.

Sekali lagi, Itachi seolah tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gembiranya. Ia merampas kotak _dango _dari tangan Sasuke dan menjejalkan sepotong _dango_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Untukku saja," ujarnya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah. ANBU berambut sepungungg itu kemudian duduk bersila di sebuah sofa di dekat jendela dan melahap empat tusuk _dango _dari dalam kotak yang diberikan Sakura.

"_G-gomen_, a-aku lupa," gumam Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sungguh malu dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Syukurlah k-keadaanmu sudah baikan." Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku pamit dulu, Sasuke-_kun,_ Itachi-_nii_," ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu tersenyum tatkala melihat Itachi mengangguk ke arahnya dengan mulut penuh _dango_.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan memegang kenop pintu kamar Sasuke dan berhenti sejenak. "Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya tanpa menoleh. "Nanti malam... festival _Tanabata_."

BLAM

Dan kamar itu kembali hening.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Sakura!"

Suara _baritone_ Itachi menghentikan langkah Sakura tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah keluarga Fugaku itu. Sakura menoleh—hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tangan besar menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Sakura menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari wajahnya hanya beberapa senti di depan dada bidang Itachi yang terbungkus kaus hitam.

"_Gomen ne_," kata Itachi dengan nada tenang, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan meletup-letup dalam dadanya. Ia tahu, _kunoichi_ yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya ini bahkan jauh lebih terluka dibanding adiknya sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuatnya begitu menyayangkan ego Sasuke yang terlalu berpengaruh.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap onyx Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan senyum masam. "_Daijoubu desu, _Itachi-_nii_," ucapnya pelan.

Itachi kembali mengulum senyum seraya menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari kepala Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Mungkin dengan ini Sasuke bakal belajar untuk menyukai makanan manis," lanjut Itachi masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Mau tak mau, Sakura cekikikan mendengar ucapan ketua ANBU itu. Secara tidak langsung, meski hanya sejenak—ia telah melupakan kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Sadar atau tidak, Uchiha Itachi selalu bisa membuat perasaannya jadi lebih ringan.

Ah, Uchiha itu~

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merapihkan _kanzashi_ berbentuk mawar merah yang tersisip pada rambut merah muda pendeknya yang tergelung sedikit berantakan. Beberapa helai bagian depannya jatuh membingkai wajah oval gadis itu—membuat riasannya terlihat lebih natural, serta dengan bedak bayi tipis yang memoles wajah manisnya.

Selesai dengan rambut, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya dari cermin—memperhatikan penampilannya secara keseluruhan, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala _bubble gum_-nya. Ah, _yukata _hijau gelap dengan corak bambu dan _obi _hijau pucat itu tampak begitu cocok melekat di tubuh kurusnya. Paling tidak, ia jadi kelihatan lebih berisi dengan pakaian itu.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Mengamati _obi_-nya dengan seksama. Memasang _obi _merupakan pekerjaan tersulit bagi Sakura. Apalagi kali ini ia harus memasangnya sendiri, mengingat ayah dan ibunya sudah berangkat ke kuil lebih awal. _Medic-nin _itu tersenyum puas setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup sempurna untuk pergi ke festival dan menyapa semua warga. _Well, _bagaimana pun _Tanabata _hanya terjadi setahun sekali.

Puas dengan penampilannya, Sakura bergegas berlari menerjang pintu rumahnya. Ia meraihl _pokkuri_-nya di _getabako_ dan segera memakainya—sedikit limbung karena haknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sandal ninjanya yang biasa.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju pusat festival, di mana semua orang sedang berkumpul dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa stan jajanan tradisional dan stan permainan. Semua warga tampak sama kali ini—tidak ada perbedaan warga sipil atau pun _shinobi_. _Yukata _yang mereka kenakan pun berwarna-warni. Ah, tanpa sadar Sakura mengembangkan seulas senyum bahagia. Terlepas dari masalahnya dengan Sasuke belakangan ini, ia cukup menikmati suasana santai seperti ini. Hn, musim panas memang selalu bisa membawa pengaruh positif, ya.

Tapi ada yang kurang.

Tentu saja.

Pergi ke perayaan _Tanabata_ tanpa ditemani seorang kawan adalah hal yang cukup membosankan. Meski _kunoichi_ ber-_yukata_ hijau gelap itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada setiap warga yang ia sapa, tetap saja merasa kesepian. Kepala permen kapasnya celingukan mencari wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya dekat. Ke mana Naruto? Ino? Ayolah, bahkan Akamaru pun tidak kelihatan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

Sedikit bosan dengan acara kelilingnya yang hanya seorang diri, ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke kuil, menuliskan permohonannya pada _tanzaku_ dan menggantungnya di pohon harapan. Namun—

"OOOIII~! SAKURA-_CHAAAANN~_!"

Sakura belum pernah sebahagia ini mendengar teriakan itu. Pekikan yang terdengar lebih nge-_bass_ dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Suara dari orang yang sama, yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih _genin_—Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati hampir semua _rookie_ dua belas telah berkumpul. Mereka tampak baru saja selesai makan di kedai Icharaku. Ah, tentu saja Icharaku. Mengapa dari tadi Sakura tidak kepikiran untuk mencari mereka di tempat itu?

"Woof!"

"Hai, Akamaru~" Sakura mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru ketika anjing besar itu berlari riang menghampirinya.

"Yo, Sakura!"

"Sa-Sakura-_san_..."

"Sakura-_san_—kau bagaikan _orihime _yang nyasar ke bumi malam ini! Sangat mempesona!"

"Hn, Sakura."

"..."

"_Ne, _Sakura-_chan_ cantik sekaliiii~!"

"Heh, jidat lebar! Kau ke mana saja, hah?"

"Hai, Sakura!"

"Zzzz..."

"Jangan tidur sambil berdiri, Shikamaru!"

"Aku masih lapar~"

Sakura tersenyum geli. Melihat semua teman-temannya berkumpul dan menyapanya satu per satu dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing membuatnya begitu bersyukur. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, dulu Sakura tidak punya teman-teman menyenangkan seperti ini rasanya.

Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang.

_Dare_?

Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya anak itu tidak datang ke perayaan tahun ini. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit kecewa menyadari salah satu teman setimnya itu tidak berkumpul bersama. Mungkin ia sedang berada di kuil Nakano. Merasa bersalah, Sakura?

Seharusnya ini menjadi perayaan yang menggemberikan. Seharusnya festival ini semeriah tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi tidak untuk tahun ini. Pikiran Sakura melayang-layang. Meski kakinya melangkah mengikuti gerombolan _shinobi_-_shinobi _remaja itu berkeliling—mencicipi jajanan dan bermain di stan-stan—namun jiwanya benar-benar belum bisa tenang.

Mata emerald yang bersinar di antara lampion-lampion remang itu tampak beberapa kali mengamati sebuah bangunan besar yang berada di sebelah timur pusat festival. Bangunan itu tampak sepi, meski beberapa lampu di jendela-jendalanya masih menyala. Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Kuroyama Keitaro.

_Sou desu ne_, Sakura pernah berjanji pada Keitaro bahwa mereka akan pergi ke perayaan _Tanabata _bersama-sama tahun ini. Kesempatan yang berharga itu jadi hancur begitu saja. Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan bersalah itu kini meluap dalam dadanya. Bukan. Kali ini bukan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan canda tawa mereka. Tidak—sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar sendirian saat itu. Tapi yang membuat ia merasa begitu terasing adalah pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak sedang bermain menangkap ikan koi; Neji dan Tenten yang sedang memilih-milih manisan apel dan permen kapas sambil bergandengan tangan; Ino yang dengan semangat menyeret Shikamaru ke stan permainan boneka; bahkan Kiba tampak begitu asyik bermain kembang api kecil dengan Akamaru dan Shino.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sadar tidak ingin mengganggu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri—menjauhi keramaian festival.

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu berjalan tanpa tahu arah, sekedar mengikuti kemana kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawanya pergi. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah jembatan. Jembatan yang penuh kenangan. Jembatan yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat tim tujuh menunggu Hatake Kakashi yang selalu terlambat entah-karena-apa—dengan berbagai alasan konyol sebagai alibinya.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Bukankah dulu itu sangat menyenangkan?

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk terus tenggelam dalam kolam yang orang sebut kenangan. Karena tidak selamanya hidup itu bahagia, dipenuhi tawa bak mentari yang tak pernah terbenam. Masa-masa sulit akan selalu datang menghampiri—tidak peduli siapa dan bagaimana. Sakura sadar akan hal ini. Inilah saat-saat sulit yang akan membuat seseorang menjadi lebih kuat.

Seperti halnya kunang-kunang yang bersinar di sekeliling jembatan itu—menari-nari indah di sekitar Sakura, seolah turut bergembira merayakan festival tahunan _Tanabata_.

Sakura mendongak—menatap langit malam cerah di atasnya. Langit hitam yang indah dengan berjuta bintang yang menghiasi galaksi bima sakti yang terbentang membujur kathulistiwa. Biasanya, kembang api baru akan dinyalakan menjelang tengah malam. Dan saat-saat seperti itu akan lebih indah jika dinikmati bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih. Tapi tidak untuk tahun ini bagi Sakura. Jika tahun lalu ia melihat kembang api bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, atau bersama Ino dan yang lainnya, maka sepertinya hanya serangga-serangga kecil yang akan menemaninya melihat keindahan kembang api malam musim panas tahun ini.

Seolah ingat akan sesuatu, Sakura sedikit tersentak dan segera berlari menuju kuil kecil di dekat perbatasan hutan kematian.

.

.

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan _yukata_ hijau gelap yang tengah berlari-lari kecil di sekitar sungai tertangkap oleh tatapan tajam sepasang onyx di antara lampion-lampion festival di kejauhan. Pemilik mata onyx itu mengenakan _kinagashi _abu-abu dan _geta _yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia mendengus pelan.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke—mau _dango_?"

"Aku nggak lapar, _Nii-san_."

"Hn, jangan-jangan kau cuma lapar Sakura, ya."

"_Nii-san_..."

"Maaf. Tapi _dango _ini sungguh enak."

"Tch."

"Kalau kau nggak lapar _sakura_, biar aku saja yang makan."

_**Twitch. **_Saraf di pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "_Nii-san_—!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Maksudku 'kan _sakuramochi_ ini, Sasuke."

"Ugh~"

"Hn, dasar mesum."

"_Nii-san_ yang mesum."

"Tentu saja kau, _baka otouto_."

.

.

.

"_Konbanwa, _Haruno-_san_..."

"_Konbanwa, _Suzuki..."

"_Konbanwa, _Sakura-senpai~!"

"_Konbanwa, _Ichinose-_kun..._"

"Haruno-_san, konbanwa..._"

"Ah, _konbanwa, _Ono-_san_—kau nggak ke festival?"

"_Iie. _Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang bakal merawat Kaguya-_san_?"

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, sampai nanti~"

"Sampai nanti, Haruno-_san_."

Haruno Sakura tampak berjalan dengan santai menelusuri koridor utama rumah sakit Konoha. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa perawat yang rela mengabaikan libur mereka untuk menjaga pasien-pasien di rumah sakit. Ah, _medic-nin_ Konoha yang berada di bawah pimpinan _Hokage_ langsung memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi loyalitas dan kemampuannya.

Sakura berhenti di depan kamar 205, tempatnya menginap kemarin malam—yang juga merupakan tempat pemulihan kondisi fisik Kuroyama Keitaro setelah insiden di Laboratorium Orochimaru kemarin. Gadis itu membuka pintu di depannya perlahan, dan mengintip penghuni kamar itu.

_Masih belum sadar_, pikir Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk perlahan-lahan, menghampiri meja kecil di dekat ranjang dan meletakkan dua buah manisan apel dan sekotak _takoyaki_.

"Ini aku belikan di stan milik Nana-_san_, lho, Keitaro," ucap Sakura pada Keitaro yang masih mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya—tertanda ia masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Sakura mengamati Keitaro. Tidak ada respon—tentu saja. "_Takoyaki_-nya masih hangat," lanjutnya pelan, mengabaikan bahwa yang diajak bicara tidak akan pernah menyahut.

Sakura berjalan mengitari ranjang Keitaro, ke sisi di sebelahnya. Ia membuka tirai yang menutupi kamar berbau obat itu dari dunia luar, dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar—membiarkan semilir angin malam merayap masuk menyejukkan kamar itu. _Kunoichi_ bermata emerald itu kemudian mematikan lampu di ruangan itu, membuat cahaya bintang dan lampu-lampu warna warni festival berpendar menerangi sisi tepi jendela kamar.

"Nah, indah, 'kan?" ujar Sakura. Ia merogoh kantung rajutnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kecil berwarna merah dan kuning. Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, gadis itu kembali mendekati meja kecil tempatnya meletakkan manisan apel dan _takoyaki_. "Ini namanya _tanzaku_," katanya seraya menunjukkan kertas merah-kuning di tangan mungilnya. "Saat _Tanabata_, orang akan menulis permohonannya di kertas ini lalu menggantungnya di ranting daun bambu—pohon harapan."

Keitaro masih tertidur.

Tidak ada respon—kecuali hembusan napasnya yang tenang.

"Yang merah untukmu saja." Sakura melanjutkan sambil meletakkan kertas merah di atas meja kecil tersebut. "Dan _tanzaku_ yang kuning ini kertas permohonanku," gumamnya seraya merogoh laci meja dan mengambil sebuah pena hitam. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas kecil kuning yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu.

Setelah selesai menulis, Sakura tersenyum masam pada Keitaro—meski ia tahu cowok berambut _burnette_ tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon yang terbuka di ruangan itu. Dan di tepi pagar pembatas balkon, terdapat sebuah pohon bambu kecil yang ditanam di pot. Sudah jadi tradisi Konoha bahwa setiap musim panas, balkon-balkon rumah sakit dihiasi dengan masing-masing satu pot pohon bambu setinggi 150 senti untuk menggantungkan _tanzaku_.

Dan tepat setelah Sakura menggantungkan _tanzaku_-nya pada ranting daun bambu itu, terdengar letusan dari arah bukit _Hokage_. Sakura menoleh, mendapati kembang api spektakuler menghiasi langit gelap dengan pendaran cahaya warna warni dan bunyi debum keras setiap kali bunga-bunga api itu meledakkan diri di angkasa.

Senyum Sakura lebar terkembang.

Ia masih terus menatap ledakan kerlip berwarna-warni yang menyinari langit malam dengan tatapan kagum. Senang—melewati malam ini meski hanya sendiri.

"_Ne, _Keitaro—_mitte_!" serunya seraya menunjuk ke arah langit di atas bukit _Hokage_. Sesekali kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Keitaro yang tertidur—seolah cowok itu juga melihatnya dari belakang, sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk kembang api yang meletup-letup di angkasa. "_Kireinaa~_!"

Gelap.

Itu yang dapat Keitaro gambarkan untuk keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia tak dapat melihat apa pun. Kecuali sayup-sayup suara seseorang.

"_Waa~ Kirei~"_

Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu. Keitaro tidak begitu pasti tentang apa yang didengarnya. Suara siapa itu? Ada apa di sana? Mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa?

Perlahan kegelapan itu memudar. Samar-samar dapat dilihatnya langit-langit sebuah ruangan—yang entah mengapa sedikit berpendar akan cahaya warna warni. Hei, atap tidak berpendar! Dari mana asal cahaya remang-remang itu?

Keitaro menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, mengamati sumber pendaran cahaya yang sedikit menerangi ruangan gelap itu.

Apa itu yang bersinar di langit malam?

Seperti bunga—lalu menghilang, dan digantikan dengan letupan cahaya lainnya.

Dan saat itulah kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Rasa sakit luar biasa kembali menyerang kepala dan saraf-sarafnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah. Hingga sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang mengenakan _yukata_ hijau gelap, dengan _kanzashi _mawar merah menghiasi rambutnya berwarna unik—membelakanginya, menengadah menatap keindahan kembang api yang masih terus menari-nari di kanvas sang malam.

_Sakura?_

.

.

.

Kuroyama Keitaro menyesap teh hijau hangatnya sambil menikmati angin pagi membelai setiap inchi kulit wajah dan rambutnya di pagar balkon kamar 205, Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mata amethyst itu kini tak terbingkai kacamata ovalnya yang biasa.

Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ah, rasanya Keitaro memimpikan sesuatu yang cukup menenangkan; kembang api. Seumur hidup Keitaro belum pernah melihat kembang api secara langsung. Dan yang semalam itu rasanya nyata sekali.

Iris amethyst Keitaro tanpa sengaja memandang pohon bambu yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelah kanannya. Daun-daunnya bergerak-gerak lembut diterpa angin pagi. Tapi bukan bambu itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kertas kuning yang menggantung di salah satu ranting daunnya—yang turut berkibar karena hembusan angin.

Keitaro berjalan pelan menghampiri pohon yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati kertas kecil kuning yang masih berkibar itu. Diraihnya kertas itu. Ah, ada tulisan di baliknya.

_**Jika saatnya sudah tiba,**_

_**semoga Keitaro bisa pulang dengan senyum bahagia~**_

_**-haruno sakura-**_

Pandangan mata amethys itu melembut, bersamaan dengan naiknya sudut-sudut bibir tipisnya—membentuk seulas senyum tulus.

_Nyata_, batinnya bergumam.

.

.

.

_Ne, _Legenda _Tanabata_ mengisahkan tentang bintang Vega—bintang paling terang dalam rasi Lyra—sebagai _Orihime_, dan bintang Altair—di rasi Aquila—sebagai _Hikoboshi_, si penggembala sapi. Konon, jika hujan turun pada saat malam _Tanabata_, merupakan air mata _Orihime _dan _Hikoboshi_ yang menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu.

Tapi malam itu—di Konoha, langit begitu cerah dengan ribuan bintang yang berkelip, ditemani pendaran cahaya kembang api yang menari-nari riang.

Sakura Haruno tersenyum, memantapkan hatinya.

"_Orihime tidak akan menangis lagi meski tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hikoboshi._"

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**Story 6**

**~ENDS~**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_**Yukata : kimono santai berbahan katun tipis tanpa pelapis untuk kesempatan santai di musim panas.**_

_**Obi : sabuk dari kain yang dililitkan ke tubuh pemakai sewaktu mengencangkan kimono.**_

_**Kanzashi : hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai kimono.**_

_**Pokkuri : **__**geta**__** berhak tinggi dan tebal.**_

_**Geta : sandal berhak dari kayu.**_

_**Genkan : tempat di mana orang melepas alas kaki mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.**_

_**Getabako : rak/lemari untuk menyimpan alas kaki di samping genkan.**_

_**Kinagashi : kimono pria sehari-hari atau ketika keluar rumah pada kesempatan tidak resmi.**_

_**Tanzaku : secarik kertas berwarna-warni untuk menulis permohonan pada perayaan Tanabata.**_

_**Dare? : siapa?**_

_**Sakuramochi : kue **__**Jepang**__** bulat yang biasanya berwarna merah muda dan ditutupi dengan daun bunga **__**sakura**__**.**_

_**Baka otouto : adik laki-laki bodoh.  
**_

_**Mitte! : lihat! [look!]**_

_**[insert song : **__**うたかた花火 — **__**Supercell]**_

**OKEE~! ****こんにちわ～ ****rei akhirnya apdet juga yah (^0^)/ maaf ya kalo kelamaan apdetnya~ ini juga udah ngebut kok *alesan—PLAKK* oke, **

**Oke bales review gak log in dulu~ **

**vvvv :**

eh? Awalnya gimana yak? Hn itu masih jadi misteri~ *ditabok* hehe, makasih udah R&R chap kemaren ^^ review lagi?

**ddbb :**

iya sasuke emang kasar. Yosh, ini uda apdet! Makasihh~ R&R lagi? ^^

**Cyrax :**

Hai'! arigato, cyrax-san ^^ sasuke emang parah tuh *deathglare* yosh ini apdetannya, semoga sukaa~ R&R lagi? Arigato!

**ruki-ruki chan :**

sipp makasih ruki-san, ntar rei sampein ke sakuranya deh xD inih apdet! R&R lagi? Domo arigato~

**Kikyo Fujikazu :**

Hehe ada dong, tuh sasuke nyatakan prasaan gitu *dijitak Sasuke* ^^ hai' ini udah apdet, R&R lagi? Arigato~

**agnes BigBang :**

lalalala sasu emang harus ngamuk! xD yosh nih apdet, makasihh yaa~ R&R lagi, ne? Arigato ^^

**haruno gemini-chan males login :**

hai hai hai, makasih ne~ ^^ inih inih uda apdet! R&R lagi, ne? Arigato gozaimashita xD

**Just Ana g login :**

Siap, ana-nee! Sasuke emang parah kok kalo lagi marah (==") tanya aja tuh sama Kabuto~ yosh yosh, ini uda apdet, nee! Makasihh... R&R lagi? Arigatoo~ xD

**Putri Kecil Kuw :**

Waa makasiii~ iya ini uda apdet ^^ R&R lagi yaa? *ngarep* arigato~ ^^

**sasuxsaku forever :**

eits eits, ingat sasuke bukan tipe yang bakal semudah itu minta maaf! xD kalo sasuke minta maaf, ntar OOC dong~ *digebukin Sasuke* yuhuu ini uda apdet! R&R lagi? Arigato~ ^^

**nah, makasih juga buat : **

**Thia Nokoru, Ayumu to Miyako, 4ntk4-ch4n, applebumb, ayana rifa'i, Sagaarayuki, Valkyria Sapphire, Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku, Aira Q-ara Cleopatra, UchihaKeyRaSHINee20, Umu Humairo Cho, Shubi Shubi, Ichika Harada de Chevalier, threedeathangel, Putri Luna, Kim Geun Hyun, Zhie Hikaruno-chan, Uchiha Reiko Ichihara, Anasasori29, Nanairo Zaocha, dan juga semua silent readers sekaliaaaann~! Your attentions are really precious for me~ ^^**

**Gimana untuk chapter ini? Menarikkah? Ato kurang gimana? Silakan muntahkan pendapatmu di kolam—eh, kolom review, oke? Ne? Ne? *deathglare* ahaha bercanda! Yosh, ini rei persembahkan buat yang udah setia nungguin SSMM sampe detik ini~ SEMOGA SUKAAA~! Xd**

**Trakhir, REVIEW ****おねがい？**

**Salam**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a**

**Andromeda no Rei**


	8. Uchiha Itachi

"_Konnichiwa, _Keitar—ah, sudah bangun rupanya."

Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum riang saat membuka pintu kamar nomor 205 Rumah Sakit Konoha dan mendapati seorang pasien di dalamnya tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik, 'kan?" gadis itu melanjutkan.

Keitaro tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan. "Sakura," ujarnya ketika menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Kelihatannya sibuk."

"Ah, iya. Tadi pagi cukup banyak dapat _paperwork _dari Tsunade-_shishou_," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas teh hijau hangat. "Nih, makan siang dulu."

"Hmm?" Keitaro melirik isi nampan di meja kecil di sebelahnya dan mendengus kecewa. "Aku mau makanan sungguhan, bukan makanan rumah sakit."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kau masih dalam perawatan rumah sakit, Tuan," ujar Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memperhatikan Keitaro yang masih mendiamkan buburnya—tampak sekali ia sudah sangat bosan dengan jenis makanan seperti ini. "Keitaro, nanti buburnya dingin," lanjutnya dengan nada mengingatkan.

Keitaro tak bergeming. Ia hanya men-_deathglare_ buburnya dengan sepasang iris amethyst-nya.

"Sini." Sakura berujar sambil meraih mangkuk bubur yang masih tak tersentuh itu, meniup-niupnya pelan. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya pada cowok berambut _brunette _di depannya.

Keitaro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bukan bayi, Sakura," protesnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Sakura.

"Kalau nggak gini, kau nggak akan makan, dan—" Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Dan?"

* * *

**The Story of Town Where ****サクラ**** Blooms**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Story 7 :**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**「うちはイタチ」**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku baru tahu kau beralih profesi jadi seorang _stalker_."

Suara _baritone _itu sukses mengagetkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung di dahan sebuah pohon oak di halaman belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha. "_Nii-san_," ujar Sasuke dengan nada memperingatkan—sedikit melirik sang kakak yang entah sejak kapan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang ia pijak.

"Hn..." Itachi memejamkan matanya, menikmati posisi nyamannya yang tersembunyi dari silaunya cahaya matahari.

Sasuke beringsut duduk dan turut menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang utama pohon rindang itu. "Kau ngapain di sini?" tanyanya sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"_Check up_ mata, disuruh _Hokage_," jawab Itachi asal. "Kau sendiri nggak ada misi lain selain menguntit teman perempuanmu itu?"

"Aku nggak menguntit," geram Sasuke. Pandangannya masih tak teralih meski ada nada kesal dalam ucapannya. "Aku hanya... hanya..."

Itachi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, _Nii-sa_—"

"Minta maaf saja susah sekali," potong Itachi masih dengan nada geli. "Kau tahu, ada kalanya seseorang harus membuang jauh egonya yang terlalu besar—untuk seorang Uchiha sekali pun. Terutama, ketika orang itu memiliki kesahalan yang... nyaris fatal."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang menorobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan. Ah, benar juga. Mengapa egonya selalu terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata sederhana seperti 'maaf'? Bukankah setelah itu semuanya akan beres? Bukankah setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja dan kembali normal seperti sedia kala?

Tapi—

Benarkah setelah kata maaf itu terucap semua akan benar-benar baik? Karena sesungguhnya bukan ego Sasuke yang mengalahkannya untuk minta maaf. Tapi kemungkinan lain yang cenderung mengganggu batinnya setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Mungkinkah Sakura memaafkannya?

Selain ego tingginya, itulah kemungkinan yang sedikit—hanya sedikit—Sasuke khawatirkan. Alih-alih meminta maaf langsung pada gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia malah bersikap bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sial.

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke berujar pelan. Cowok berambut _raven _itu kemudian beranjak dan melesat pergi tanpa jejak, meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya diam—menatap sosoknya yang semakin menghilang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Baka otouto_," gumam Itachi entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"_Are_? Itachi-_nii_?"

Untuk yang kesekiankalinya Sakura mengamati sosok Uchiha Itachi yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon oak di belakang rumah sakit. Oh ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak merasa heran ketika melihat seorang kapten ANBU—apalagi anggota klan Uchiha—tidur dengan dengkuran halus di bawah pohon?

Sakura menghela napas. Ia kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Itachi, sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang ANBU. "Itachi-_nii_... Itachi-_nii_... jangan tidur sini, Itachi-_nii_..." ucapnya masih sambil terus mengguncang bahu tegap Uchiha sulung itu. "Lagian ngapain juga tiduran di tempat seperti ini. Ck, Uchiha memang suka aneh-aneh."

"Aku dengar itu, Sakura." Ucap Itachi masih dengan mata tertutup.

"E-ehh?" Sakura beringsut menjauh, sedikit kaget akan sosok yang dikira sedang tertidur pulas itu tiba-tiba menyahut. "_G-gomen-nasai_. Aku nggak bermaksud bilang gitu," lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam—menyembunyikan rona merah pada seluruh wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat malu.

Itachi membuka kelopak matanya yang sedaritadi tertutup rapat, memperlihatkan sepasang iris obsidian yang penuh pesona. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepala permen kapasnya. "Apa aku pernah bilang kau harus minta maaf untuk itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, masih tidak berani menatap Itachi.

"Aku baru saja selesai _check up _untuk penggunaan _sharingan_, dan tiduran di sini sebentar," ujar Itachi sambil mengganti posisinya dan duduk bersandar seraya menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ternyata sudah malam, ya."

"Itachi-_nii _pasti sangat lelah, jadi nggak sadar sudah tidur cukup lama," sahut Sakura yang sudah mulai berani menatap wajah Itachi. Ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu—menengadah menatap kanvas hitam langit malam. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang tampak pucat.

"Hn, dia sudah jauh lebih baik kok," jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh.

"Begitu... _Yokatta ne_..."

Lama—keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya terdengar derik jangkrik dan bunyi-bunyi serangga musim panas yang mengalun menemani malam yang semakin larut.

"Ah, Itachi-_nii _belum mak—"

"Sakura," potong Itachi.

"Mm?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya sedikit cemberut, merasa kesal karena kata-katanya dipotong. "Ada apa, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Kau sudah memaafkan Sasuke?" kali ini Itachi menoleh, menatap lurus ke dalam emerald Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan itu. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari objek menarik untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris onyx Itachi—yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit grogi. "Aku... selalu memaafkan Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura pelan—nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Hanya saja... kelihatannya Sasuke-_kun_ selalu membenciku, ya."

_Kunnoichi _asuhan _Godaime Hokage _itu tersenyum masam. Dan Itachi tahu, gadis itu sedangkan menertawakan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya.

"Sasuke itu masih sangat labil dan tidak bisa bersikap dewasa—seperti halnya kau atau Naruto." Suara _baritone _Itachi memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. "Ia tipe yang lebih memilih diam daripada menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan caranya yang mungkin—akan merusak imejnya."

Sakura hanya menatap rerumputan di dekat lututnya, mendengarkan penuturan Itachi dengan seksama.

"Tapi jika kau melihat segalanya lebih dekat..." Itachi melanjutkan. Tangan kirinya terangkat ke udara, di mana pada jari terlunjuknya terdapat seekor kunang-kunang dengan cahaya redupnya.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Itachi yang kini memperhatikan kunang-kunang pada jarinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"...hasilnya akan jauh berbeda dari yang kau asumsikan," lanjut Itachi sambil menghentakkan pelan tangannya, membuat kunang-kunang tersebut terbang kaku. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada Sakura yang masih memasang tampang bertanya—menatapnya intens. "Bukan hanya karena menjaga imej. Sasuke takut kau nggak akan memaafkannya."

Sakura terperangah.

Tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu—iya, 'kan? Selama ini. Selama beberapa tahun satu tim dengan cowok berambut unik itu, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah takut pada apa pun. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia...

"Aneh, ya?" gumam Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Adikku itu sungguh memiliki emosi yang sangat menarik untuk dipelajari. Ia bahkan berpura-pura kuat ketika hatinya tersakiti." Itachi mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Sasuke hanya butuh waktu hingga ia bisa benar-benar dewasa dan memandang segalanya dengan bijak..."

Emerald dan onyx itu kembali bersirobok.

"... dan itu nggak mudah." Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dari mana..." suara Sakura bergetar.

"Hn?"

"... dari mana Itachi-_nii _tahu?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit menaikkan volumenya. Ia ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin tahu. Bisa jadi semua itu bohong, 'kan? Bisa jadi semua itu hanya karangan Itachi hanya sekedar untuk menghibur suasana hati Sakura yang sedang kacau, 'kan?

Sakura tidak secantik Ino. Tidak lembut dan baik hati seperti Hinata, dan tidak pemberani seperti Tenten. Lalu kenapa pula Sasuke harus repot-repot gelisah hanya karena takut ia tidak memaafkannya? Sakura memang amat menyukai sosok tampan berambut pantat bebek itu. Dan Sasuke mungkin memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman—yang wajib saling melindungi.

Seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.

Tapi...

"Ketika kau menjadi seorang kakak, secara tidak langsung kau akan mengerti kondisi emosional adik yang paling kau sayangi—bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri." Itachi mengulum senyum tipis. Tangan besarnya bergerak menepuk kepala _bubble gum _Sakura.

Ah, tapi kenapa, ya—tatapan Itachi saat itu...

...seolah menahan gejolak emosi yang sangat besar? Seolah menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih dari yang dikatakannya tentang Sasuke?

Ya, Itachi selalu mengalah pada Sasuke.

Berusaha menahan perasaan meletup-letup dalam dadanya demi sang adik tercinta. Tidak ada yang tahu—sungguh. Bahkan _kunnoichi _bermata emerald di hadapannya pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Ah, seorang kapten ANBU memang hebat—bahkan dalam menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

.

.

.

_"Nii-san, kau juga..."_

_"..."_

_"...kau menyukainya? Kau juga menyukainya—?"_

_"..."_

_"—iya, 'kan?"_

_"Hn."_

.

.

.

Ah, padahal kisah cinta Puteri dalam dongeng tidak serumit ini, kok.

Tapi bukankah Sakura hanya bisa membiarkan pena takdir menulisnya dalam catatan kehidupan—agar kelak menjadi kisah nostalgia yang indah?

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari**

**Story 7**

**~ENDS~**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_**Yokatta : syukurlah**_

**Hai, minna! *nari hula hula dengan watadosnya* rei akhirnya apdet fic yang sudah nyaris lumutan ini (^^'a) ahahahaha gomen ne kelamaan apdetnya~ rei malah bikin bejibun multichap baru. Huh, mood buat lanjutin fic ini jadi berkurang. **

**Sebenernya draft fic ini udah ilang gara-gara proses penginstalan ulang (TT^TT) hiks... rei udah mau nyerah dan gak mau lanjutin. Tapi karna rei masih ingat betul ending—bahkan epilognya—jadi yaa rei mutusin buat dilanjutkan aja ^^**

**Yosh~ bales review anonim dulu~**

**vvvv :**

haha nggak kok~ itu semua akan mengalir seiring jalannya aliran sungai—eh, plot (^^a) nih apdet, r&r lagi? Arigato~

**sasuxsaku forever :**

waduh gak ada titik komanya, tapi rei ngerti un! Ahaha sakura kalo lagi galau emang gitu (==") yosh, ini udah apdet un ^^ r&r ne? Hehe

**Cyrax :**

Trima kasihh... xD inih udah apdet! Maap gak kilat *dijitak* r&r lagi yaa? Domo~

**Just Ana ga login :**

Hihi kamu terkecoh? Waa selamat(?) yaa~ *BLETAKK* ikr? Ocxsaku ternyata lumayan~ ayo lanjutin fic-mu yang itu! ini SSMM-nya udah tak apdet—meskipun lame sekale laa... m(_ _)m tapi bersediakah r&r lagi? xD

**Sasusaku lover :**

aa... iyaa maap apdetnya lama banget (==") soalnya kan mei 2011 rei UN, jadi emang full nyiapin buat ujian sama ujian untuk masuk universitas dan tetek bengek daftar ulang dan bla bla bla lainnya. Maaf ya (^^'a) tapi sesuai janji, ini rei udah apdet kok. R&R lagi ya? Makasihh :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu :**

Makasihh ^^ iyaa ini udah apdet~ gomen kalo kelamaan... r&r lagi ne? Arigato~

**Green Tea :**

Rei udah nyiapin khusus buat sasusaku-nya nanti kok. It's SasuSaku FanFic, however ^^ jadi sabar yaa? Ikutin aja plotnya. Ntar juga nongol *digebukin Sslover* yak ini udah apdet, r&r? Sankyuu~

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :**

Haloo salam kenal juga~ makasih yaa :D ini udah apdet kok. Maap lama *ditabok* r&r lagi un? ^^

**Thia Noroku :**

Sabar~ orang sabar banyak ayamnya~ *plakplakk* sasusaku akan indah pada waktunya *halah* tenang aja rei udah siapin plot fluff buat sasusaku. Tapi tidak secepat ini, kan ceritanya biar ngalir :D maaf kalo mengecewakan ^^' ini udah apdet~ r&r lagi? Arigato...

**sheila :**

xixixixi sasuke kan gak tau sakura bikin permohonan apa nggak xD *dichidori* osh! Makasih banyak sarannya. Tapi ntar kebelakangnya rei bakal jarang pake nihon-go deh (==") nih nih udah apdet un ^^ r&r lagi yaa~

**luth :**

kak luth! xD akhirnya kau meninggalkan jejak lagi un~ hihihi asik ah bikin sasuke cemburu~ tapi ini sasusaku kok, jadi ntar pasti ada bagiannya :D sabar aja ngikutin arus ceritanya, ne? Nih apdet! R&R ya kak? #maksa—ditaboks

**un, THANKS A LOT juga buat : ****Shubi Shubi****, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, ****Putri Luna****, ****Sagaarayuki****, ****Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight****, ****Nanairo Zoacha****, ****Ichika Harada de Chevalier****, ****Valkyria Sapphire****, ****Matsumoto Tsuki****, ****Anasasori29****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Ame Kuroyuki****, ****Kim Geun Hyun****, ****Caninae Villosa****, ****Zhie Hikaru****, dan semua silent readers~ ^^ kehadiran(?) kalian sangat berharga buat rei~**

**ini rei persembahkan setelah sekian lama ngegantung, untuk semua yang udah dengan setia ngikutin SSMM (yang nista ini) dan ngasi rei semangat + concrit buat rei ^^**

**maaf kalo pendek, dan~ SEMOGA SUKAAA ^^ yang nungguin SasuSaku nongol sabar yaa~ ikutin aja kisahnya, ntar juga muncul sendiri xD**

**trakhir, review please?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
